Amour nocturne
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: La nuit est dangereuse, on l’a toujours dit... Les Êtres des Ténèbres y rôdent, en quête d’un festin. Indifférent à tout, Draco erre, en peine, sous la pluie. C’était sans compter le Vampire qui lui tomberait dessus. La mort ou la vie, ce sera, pour lui ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling et blablabla...

**Titre** : Amour Nocturne

**Auteures** : Laika et Umbre77

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating** : M (ou R (évidemment, vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'on allait pas faire de lemon ? Mouhahahaha!))

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire se déroule quelques années après Poudlard, et donc, après la Guerre. Avis aux âmes sensibles, quelques scènes pourrait vous être un peu ébranlantes... Et Avis au homophobe... FOUTEZ LE CAMP! Vot' place est pas ici loll!

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Résumé **: La nuit est dangereuse, on vous l'a toujours dit... Les Êtres des Ténèbres y rôdent, à la recherche d'un festin... Indifférent à tout, Draco erre comme une âme en peine, sous la pluie... C'était sans compter le Vampire qui lui tomberait dessus. La mort, ou la vie, ce sera, pour lui ?

****

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

****

**_Amour nocturne  
Chapitre 1_**

**__**

_Tout, dans cet endroit, n'était plus que mort et désolation, le sang et les corps couvraient le sol qui avait été, quelques heures auparavant, d'un blanc pur._

_Peu de survivants.  
Beaucoup de mort._

_Beaucoup de sang..._

_Beaucoup de chose à pleurer...  
Et pourtant, ce désastre, ce macabre spectacle, il représentait la victoire. L'espoir et la vie...  
Le Futur.  
Tant de vies perdues pour tant d'autres qui seraient sauvées...  
Voldemort était mort. À tout jamais. Celui qui avait terrorisé les deux mondes n'était plus. Mais à quel triste prix. Beaucoup restait encore à faire, et pourtant, si peu avaient le courage de vouloir se relever, afin de l'accomplir.  
Et parmi eux, gisant sous le couvert d'un arbre, couvert de son propre sang, le Survivant... Survivait._

_« __Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »  
Il avait survécut... Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Son corps n'était plus que douleur et supplice. Tout était devenu silencieux, autour de lui, aucune voix, aucun bruit de pas... Rien.  
Le silence comme seule compagne, en attendant la Mort.  
Une ombre était pourtant apparut devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pu la distinguer correctement, la douleur lui brouillant la vue.  
La silhouette s'était agenouillée près de lui et avait passée une main presque... tendre... sur son front. Puis elle s'était penchée sur son visage et avait chuchotée quelque chose. Quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas saisi. Puis, l'inconnu s'était penché un peu plus, et l'avait soulevé délicatement, lui soutirant un gémissant de douleur. Il n'avait pas paru s'en soucier et, un instant plus tard, une paire de canine s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de son cou, une douleur fulgurante s'ajoutant à cette souffrance inhumaine qu'il ressentait déjà. Et alors, la vie se mit à le quitter, beaucoup trop rapidement, Harry haletant douloureusement et s'accrochant à l'homme qui le tenait étroitement contre lui, buvant à grande gorgée son sang, aspirant sa vie._

_Peu à peu pourtant, il n'avait plus pu lutter contre ce noir qui l'entourait, cet engourdissement bienfaiteur qui l'envahissait... et il avait sombré, tout doucement, dans la mort._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, avant qu'un poignet ne se présente à ses lèvres, et qu'une voix douce, pleine de promesses, lui ordonne de boire.  
Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Alors il avait bu. Il avait bu ce nectar plus doux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de déguster... Ce flot d'un incontestable délice..._

_On avait pourtant fini par lui arracher cruellement le poignet. Il avait gémit, et avait tendu le bras pour essayer de le rattraper, mais on le lui avait froidement refusé.  
Refus qu'il avait bien vite oublié, lorsqu'une douleur époustouflante lui avait vrillée les entrailles, le faisant se tordre sur le sol, le souffle complètement coupé. Et la douleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps, comme un feu le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il avait presque voulu s'ouvrir de part en part, afin d'arracher cette souffrance de son corps, et probablement l'aurait-il fait, si, brusquement, tout ne s'était pas arrêté, si, brutalement, il ne s'était pas retrouvé étendu sur le dos, haletant péniblement, à regarder le ciel étoilé, couché dans la neige... ne ressentant plus rien.  
Cette nuit-là... La nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été défait, il était également mort... Mais pour retrouver une vie encore plus extraordinaire. Pour connaître un monde qu'il connaissait déjà, à travers un autre regard.  
Il était devenu vampire..._

---__

Harry eut un sourire en coin, en repensant à tout cela.  
Voldemort était mort depuis quelques années, déjà. Et pourtant, il aurait juré qu'il avait fait passer de vif à trépas cette chose dans une autre vie, désormais.  
Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.  
À vingt-cinq ans, vampire de son état, Harry Potter avait tourné la page depuis un bon moment déjà. Il vivait désormais dans la discrétion, bien que toujours dans ce monde auquel il appartenait, ne se montrant pourtant que très rarement, et toujours la nuit – ce qui était assez logique.

Il s'était détourné de tout, ou presque. De ses amis, qui avaient affichés un dégoût mal dissimulé en voyant ce qu'il était devenu, de Dumbledore, qui avait cru bon d'essayer de « l'intégrer » tout de même à la société, et il s'était même détourné, du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, de cette autre vie, à laquelle il avait appartenue.  
Il avait pourtant été incapable de faire disparaître Remus... Remus qui était un lycanthrope. Remus qui le comprenait parfaitement.  
Et bien entendu, la magie. Il n'avait pu se départir d'elle. Elle faisait partie de lui...  
Comme ce besoin vital de sang. Cette soif incommensurable du liquide vital des mortels, dont il était si friand...  
Et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il était dans cet endroit, assit dans le coin le plus sombre, observant les gens qui y étaient présents. Tous des ivrognes, pour la plupart.  
_Lamentable_.  
Aucun intérêt de les tuer.

Il n'y avait aucun défi à relever.  
Il avait envie, ce soir, d'une proie plus vigoureuse, plus fraîche...  
Il laissa ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant vagabonder dans la salle, cherchant sa proie, la faim le tenaillant. Un homme retint rapidement son attention.

Il lui tournait de moitié le dos, démontrant ainsi une carrure forte. Il avait de larges épaules et son imperméable trempé était tendu au maximum sur ces dernières. Ses cheveux blonds, assez longs, pendaient doucement dans son cou, bouclant légèrement à cause de l'humidité dans lesquels ils baignaient encore. L'homme était penché sur un verre de vodka rouge – rouge sang – visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. La moitié de son visage était dissimulé par ses cheveux, mais une partie restait libre, dévoilant ainsi son visage à la peau claire (presque aussi claire que la sienne qui était de la blancheur la plus pure) et un oeil bleu-argent emplit de mélancolie. Il était tout de noir vêtu et un anneau d'argent scintillait à son pouce. Tous ses vêtements étaient imprégnés d'eau de pluie, signe qu'il y était resté un long moment. Mais il semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

Harry se sentit dévorer par l'envie d'enfoncer ses dents dans le chair du cou qu'il devinait savoureuse, d'aspirer la vie de cet homme qui semblait, de carrure, assez fort... Mais pourtant si faible, par cette tristesse qui le dévorait.

Sans aucun doute lui rendrait-il service de lui soutirer la vie, de mettre fin à son existence et à ses souffrances.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, son regard rivé sur le blond.  
Celui-ci ne se rendait nullement compte de l'observation intense dont il était la victime. Il fixait la table devant lui, jouant avec son verre d'un air distrait. Il finit pourtant par arrêter de le faire tourner doucement entre ses doigts pour le porter à ses lèvres et en boire tout le contenu d'un coup, ses lèvres pâles semblant rougir sous l'effet de la boisson. Le jeune homme leva la main et le serveur vint rapidement près de lui. Visiblement, c'était un habitué.  
– Vous ne devriez pas tant boire, monsieur, dit le serveur d'un ton bas.  
– Je sais, répondit simplement l'homme blond. Mais j'en ai envie. Un autre!

Le serveur s'exécuta et le resservit en vodka, son client hochant la tête d'un air reconnaissant.

L'homme s'éloigna, laissant son client à sa solitude, et tout le loisir à Harry de continuer de l'observer, celui-ci pouvant presque déjà sentir la saveur de son sang chaud contre son palais, l'exquise sensation de le sentir courir dans ses veines...  
Il pouvait déjà imaginer la panique de cet homme, lorsqu'il l'emprisonnerait contre lui, la force qu'il mettrait pour se débattre... Il pouvait imaginer tout cela... Et sa faim n'en était que plus dévorante...  
Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose.  
Que cet homme sorte enfin de cet endroit...

Il y resta une bonne demi-heure, à son grand agacement. Visiblement, il n'était pas pressé! Pourtant, il se leva enfin, payant d'un geste négligeant ses consommations. Sans se retourner, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, la pluie le trempant d'avantage. L'homme haussa les épaules et sortit, l'air indifférent.

Il avait à peine franchit la porte que Harry se levait à son tour d'un mouvement souple, se faufilant entre les tables d'un pas silencieux, s'attirant quelques rares regards désireux d'hommes encore un peu lucides, auxquels il ne prêta pourtant aucune attention.

Il se hâte plutôt de sortir dans la rue, sous une pluie diluvienne, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'intérêt qu'aux ivrognes du pub, toute son attention fixée sur la silhouette sombre qui marchait un peu plus loin, devant lui.  
Harry hâta le pas, se faisant toujours aussi silencieux qu'un chat.

Le blond ne prêtait vraiment attention à rien. Tête haute, ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière par la pluie et il marchait dans les flaques d'eau sans même s'en embarrasser. S'il croisait des piétons, il ne se poussait pas, bousculant avec une indifférence totale les autres marcheurs.

« _Une mort rapide et douce ce sera pour toi_ » pensa Harry, sa faim le tenaillant monstrueusement.  
Il ne lâchait pas du regard l'homme blond, pressé de lui soutirer son dernier souffle. Le blond continuait d'avancer mais, soudain, s'arrêta. Il resta un instant immobile puis reprit sa marche, comme si de rien était.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les gens se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux, et, bientôt, ils ne croisèrent pratiquement plus personne, Harry se rapprochant d'avantage de lui, prêt à bondir lorsque le moment se présenterait.

L'homme s'arrêta une fois de plus, au grand étonnement du vampire. Il hésita une seconde, puis bifurqua soudainement dans une ruelle adjacente. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire carnassier d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« _Tu me facilites la tâche..._ »  
Il y entra également, scrutant attentivement les profondeurs ténébreuses de l'allée, repérant fort rapidement sa victime.

Celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos et se tenait immobile. Il avait enlevé ses mains dans ses poches et semblait attendre quelque chose. Soudain, dans un « _clac_! » sonore, il se transforma en un somptueux chat à la robe beige fort claire. En moins de deux secondes, le félin disparut de la vue du vampire.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes, et finit par gronder de dépit voyant son repas s'envoler ici. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la ruelle, resserrant sa cape sur lui, celle-ci passant sans aucun problème pour un long manteau, par une nuit aussi noire.  
Il se remit dès lors à la recherche d'une proie facile, ne voulant plus qu'assouvir son besoin de sang.  
Il avait suivit un sorcier. Un sorcier qui était venu boire chez les Moldus! Il comprenait à présent pourquoi l'homme semblait avoir deviné sa présence alors qu'il le suivait... Un Moldu n'aurait jamais arrêté ainsi, au milieu de tous et de toutes, car un Moldu ne l'aurait jamais découvert...

Il stoppa fort rapidement le cheminement de ses pensées, voyant une jeune femme, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus, marcher non loin de là, seule. Il s'arrêta net et attendit qu'elle le dépasse, avant de traverser rapidement la rue et, de, brusquement, la ceinturer d'un bras, la bâillonnant de l'autre. Elle tenta aussitôt de se débattre, sans succès, le vampire la traînant impitoyablement dans la ruelle où il avait bien faillit coincer l'Animagus...  
En quelques minutes, tout fut terminé, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de pousser un cri, et que Harry était déjà rassasié, abandonnant là son corps, s'enfuyant dans la nuit.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Comme chaque jour après son travail, Draco Malfoy poussa d'un air nonchalant la porte du bar Moldu.

Comme chaque jour après son travail, il était trempé par la pluie et s'en foutait complètement.

Et comme chaque jour, il s'installa à la même table et commanda la même boisson: Vodka rouge.

La vie était merdique! C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de penser. Pendant la guerre, il avait vendu son corps pour apporter au « bon camp » des informations capitales... Ce qu'il en avait récolté ? Des cicatrices, des cauchemars, des procès et quatre mois de prison à Azkaban!

Après la guerre et la prison, il était devenu Langue de plomb... Un travail qui lui permettait de concilier sa passion pour les recherches et les potions et son désir d'être « discret ». Mais sa discrétion lui avait porté préjudice... Il avait perdu tous ses amis. Soit ils étaient prison, soit ils étaient morts... Ou alors, ils s'étaient éloignés. Ne pouvaient-ils donc comprendre qu'il avait _besoin_ de solitude et de paix ? Besoin de se retrouver seul pour essayer d'effacer ses cauchemars et ses souffrances. Voir ceux qui n'avaient pas été torturés jour et nuit par leur propre père le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'ils savaient tous et qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Ou qu'ils se fichaient de ce qu'il avait subit...

La reconnaissance... Tout comme Snape, il n'en avait jamais eue! Et cela lui faisait si mal... Pourquoi souffrir pour la communauté si c'était pour que celle-ci vous fustige et vous condamne ? Il était plus qu'amer!

Et comme pour empirer les choses, la seule personne qui lui restait, la seule personne qui l'avait jamais soutenue venait de mourir... Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment repris le dessus par rapport aux tortures subies. Elle en avait souffert des années... Quatre ans, très exactement... Et elle était morte, deux jours plus tôt. Depuis, Draco passait plus de temps dans le bar à boire sa vodka: Sa seule source de chaleur... Elle lui donnait l'impression de vivre! Aussi, lorsqu'il s'assit, il ne fit même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et commanda sa vodka dont il but une gorgée dès qu'il l'eut.

Et encore une fois, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, une paire d'iris vertes se fixa sur lui, le détaillant sous chaque couture.  
Harry était revenu dans le bar, la nuit suivante, désireux de revoir ce sorcier... Ce sorcier qui semblait un habitué de la place, par ce qu'il avait vu, la veille.  
Et, il était de retour, trempé, et semblant toujours aussi malheureux.  
Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Qui était cet homme qui venait noyer sa morosité dans l'alcool, parmi les Moldus, et dans l'anonymat le plus pur ?

Le vampire observa la maigre partie de son visage qu'il pouvait apercevoir, cherchant à savoir s'il avait déjà croisé ce sorcier auparavant.  
Il paraissait âgé du même nombre d'années que lui, alors, forcément avaient-ils été à Poudlard ensemble... Ou alors peut-être cet homme avait-il étudié à l'étranger.  
Toujours est-il qu'il l'intriguait, et qu'il était bien décidé à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Comme la veille, l'homme ne regardait rien d'autre que la table en face de lui, buvant de temps à autre son verre, inconscient des regards qui, parfois, se portaient sur lui.

Le vampire finit par se lever, ne voyant pas de meilleur moyen d'en connaître d'avantage, et s'avançant dans le bar, venant s'asseoir face à l'homme blond de façon tout à fait naturelle, s'adossant confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise.  
– Bien le bonsoir...

Le blond leva deux perles argentées vers lui, le regardant avec indifférence.

-Bonsoir, dit-il simplement.

Harry garda tout de même le sourire, face à cette froideur.  
– Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez l'air bien abattu...

L'homme se contenta de le fixer pendant un instant puis haussa les épaules, s'appuyant avec nonchalance contre le dossier de sa chaise et levant son verre pour montrer au serveur qu'il en voulait un autre.

– Ma mère vient de mourir, dit-il, comme s'il parlait de la couleur du plafond.

Harry acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, prenant un air affligé, à cette nouvelle.  
– Je suis désolé pour vous...  
Il garda le silence un moment, observant son visage, tandis que le serveur venait remplir de nouveau son verre.  
– J'ai l'impression de vous connaître...

– Vous m'avez suivit hier, vous devez sans doute vous en rappeler, rien de plus, répondit l'homme, buvant un peu.

– Quelque chose me dit que c'est bien plus, justement...

Draco le regarda par-dessus son verre.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous nous connaissons ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu, personnellement.

– Peut-être parce que vous venez du même milieu que moi..., fit le vampire, d'une voix plus basse.

– Du même milieu, vraiment ? Ah, je vois...

Draco eut un sourire en coin et se leva.

– Si vous êtes vous aussi un de ceux qui prône mon incarcération définitive, alors navré, mais je me dois de vous laisser.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je pourrais prôner une telle chose, alors que je ne connais même pas votre nom...

Draco leva un sourcil et hésita une seconde avant de se rasseoir. Il le regarda dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix pleine de froideur:

– Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise, se contentant de le fixer.  
– Alors je vous connais en effet...

-Moui, beaucoup me connaissent, malheureusement, siffla Draco, finissant son verre d'un air morose.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
– Je doute qu'il puisse affirmer vous connaître vraiment... Dans le cas contraire, vous ne passeriez pas vos soirées ici, mais avec eux...

– Sauf si ces personnes ne veulent pas me voir dans leur salon mais derrière des barreaux à embrasser des Détraqueurs...

– C'est justement pourquoi je disais qu'ils ne vous connaissaient pas...

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de toute façon!

Harry eut un léger rire.  
Décidément, Draco Malfoy avait bien changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, à la fin de la guerre... Il y avait de cela maintenant quatre ans.  
D'acharné et ambitieux, il était devenu... morne et triste.

Décidément, le coincer dans la ruelle ne lui aurait certainement pas causé de tord...

Mais ça ne serait pas pour cette nuit, il comptait bien en savoir plus. Un autre de ces saoulons ferait fort bien son affaire, un peu plus tard.  
– Votre mère, Narcissa, de quoi souffrait-elle, pour être décédée si jeune ?

Draco s'assombrit.

– Tortures physiques.

Harry acquiesça doucement.  
– La guerre à causée bien des pertes, par cette seule méthode...

Draco se contenta de finir son verre.

– Oui, répondit-il enfin, toujours aussi morne.

Le brun le regarda faire.  
– Vous êtes persuadé que l'alcool vous fera oublier vos problèmes ?

– Non, répondit Draco. J'aime juste la chaleur qu'elle m'apporte... Elle me réchauffe.

– Il m'arrive de boire ainsi, parfois... Jusqu'à n'en être plus capable...

– Je ne me saoule jamais, répondit Draco. Je ne suis pas un alcoolique. J'ai juste froid. Cela doit venir d'Azkaban...

– Fort probablement... Les Détraqueurs ont cet étrange effet sur les anciens détenus...  
Il le regarda avec amusement.  
– Mais par contre je n'ai jamais dit que je me saoulais...

Draco le regarda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je ne suis pas encore totalement stupide! Je sais reconnaître l'un des vôtres quand j'en vois un... Mais il paraît que certains d'entre vous ressentent l'abondance de votre nourriture comme les hommes ressentent l'alcool...

Le même sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

– Certains ressentent ce désagrément... Heureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête.

– Suis-je sur votre tableau de chasse ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Devrais-je vraiment vous en informer ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Vous faites ce que vous voulez... Je vous demande seulement de me laisser m'occuper des obsèques de ma mère, si c'est le cas... Après, j'm'en balance!

– Nous verrons bien à cela... Pour le moment, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez... Vous n'étiez pas désigné comme mon encas de la soirée...

Draco hocha de la tête, jouant avec son verre vide.

– Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il bougea simplement des yeux, regardant l'heure à la pendule non loin pour ensuite revenir sur le vampire.

– Je dois vous laisser, dit-il, se levant.

– Que pouvez-vous avoir à faire à une telle heure ? l'interrogea Harry, haussant un sourcil.

Draco le regarda.

– Le travail, dit-il simplement.

– Je vois... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dans ce cas...  
Harry détourna les yeux de lui, regardant plutôt la salle, se cherchant une victime.

– Et moi, je vous souhaite bonne chasse, répondit Draco, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et lui accorda un dernier regard, alors qu'il disparaissait sous la pluie.

Décidément, Malfoy avait changé de façon époustouflante... Mais il semblait avoir traversé bien des épreuves... N'était-ce pas normal ?

Sans aucun doute...

Par contre, lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Ne semblait pas le moindre du monde savoir qui il l'était, et ne semblait pas s'y intéresser non plus...  
Il n'aurait pourtant guère le choix.  
Harry comptait bien le revoir, et continuer leur conversation.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le lendemain, à la même heure, Draco poussa la porte du bar. Il ne regarda même pas ce qui l'entourait, comme d'habitude, et alla s'installer à sa table habituelle avec nonchalance.

Il ne fallut guère de temps, à Harry, cette fois-ci, pour venir s'asseoir devant lui, s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, souriant d'un air étrange.  
– Je me suis dit que notre conversation ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi...

Draco leva la main et fit signe au serveur qui, sans attendre, lui apporta sa vodka.

– Je vois, dit-il avec toujours autant d'indifférence.

Harry jeta à peine un regard au verre.  
– Vous devriez trouver autre chose, pour vous réchauffer... Ça vous serait sans aucun doute fort plus agréable.

– Il n'y a rien de mieux que cela, lui dit Draco. C'est un alcool fort... Au goût de fruit rouge... Idéal.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
– Personnellement, j'en ai plus la nausée qu'autre chose...

– Normal... Vous êtes un vampire. Les vampires ne boivent pas d'alcool.

– Je pourrais... Mais ça ne m'est d'aucune utilité... Il est étonnant de voir que vous prétendez nous connaître si bien...

– J'ai fais des études. Je ne prétends pas vous connaître, je dis ce que nous enseignent les livres.

– Tout ce qu'on dit n'est pourtant pas forcément la vérité...

Il sourit légèrement, dévoilant ses canines.  
– Mais vous n'avez pas tord, jusqu'à maintenant...

Draco hocha de la tête.

– Nous avons intérêt à avoir quelques informations bonnes si nous ne voulons pas que nos enfants sortent de Poudlard aussi idiots qu'un Moldu.

– Vous avez des enfants ?

« _Autant en savoir le plus possible sur lui_ », se dit Harry.

– Non, répondit Draco. Et je ne suis pas marié ni fiancé, si la question suivante est « Êtes-vous avec quelqu'un ? ».

– Là n'était pas la question, mais j'aurais fini par la poser...  
Il sourit légèrement, regardant l'horloge.  
– Vous travaillez toutes les nuits ?

– Non. Je fais du travail supplémentaire chez moi.

– Ah bon ? Et dans quel domaine travaillez-vous ?

– Langue de plomb, répondit Draco.

– Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ? Je me suis toujours posé la question...

– À faire des recherches sur des choses dont je ne peux pas parler.

Il plissa les yeux.

– Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
– N'ai-je pas le droit de me renseigner sur la vie qu'à aujourd'hui mon vieil ennemi ?

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Vieil ennemi ?

Harry s'avança vers lui, se penchant sur la table et souffla :

– Je t'ai dit que je te connaissais, non ?

– Beaucoup de gens m'ont dit ça pendant les quatre dernières années..., répondit Draco, une moue sarcastique bien connue sur les lèvres.

– Oui, mais tous voulaient t'envoyer à Azkaban, m'as-tu dit... Ai-je seulement formulé une telle pensée, pour ma part ?

– Tu veux me tuer, ce n'est pas mieux.

– Non, moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à me nourrir... C'est toi qui veux que je te tue!

– Soit, si tu veux juste un peu de sang, cela m'est tout aussi égale que la mort.

– Je n'ai pourtant pas encore posé un croc contre toi... Et Merlin sait combien j'en avais des dents, contre toi, autrefois...

– Comme beaucoup de monde..., répondit le blond.

– Oui, mais tous ne s'appelait pas Harry.

– Harry ? dit Draco. Harry qui ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, l'air un peu contrarié.  
– Tu en connais beaucoup des Harry, toi, qui te détestaient il y a quelques années, avant la guerre ?

Draco resta un instant figé.

– Un seul, dit-il. Mais je le croyais mort.

Le vampire s'adossa de nouveau à sa chaise, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.  
– C'est un peu le cas, non ?

Draco se contenta de le regarder.

– Oui, un peu, dit-il.

Harry suivit un homme ivre mort du regard, alors qu'il sortait, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.  
– Cette conversation fut bien agréable, mais je dois te laisser. Tu m'excuseras donc...  
Il se leva silencieusement, alors que la porte de bar se refermait sur le saoulard.

– Bon amusement, se contenta de dire Draco.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire d'un air carnassier, avant de filer à l'extérieur.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Draco venait de sortir de sa salle de bain, un pantalon large et une robe de chambre épaisse sur le dos. Les cheveux encore et toujours trempés, sa peau avait pris une légère couleur rose dû à l'eau bouillante de son bain. Il aimait prendre des bains d'eau bouillante. Cela le réchauffait aussi. Pas autant que la vodka, mais presque assez.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à l'idée que le vampire avec qui il parlait n'était autre que son ancien ennemi Harry Potter.

Comme il avait changé... Physiquement, bien entendu! Mentalement, à part plus meurtrier, Potter était le même. Il avait encore cette joie dans les yeux...

Alors que lui... Il se sentait tellement vide. Autrefois, il aurait frappé Potter pour l'avoir mené ainsi en bateau. À présent... Il s'en contrefichait!

Soupirant, une serviette sur les épaules, Draco alla d'un pas traînant jusqu'à son salon, ouvrant doucement la porte pour se figer sur son seuil.

Confortablement installé dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce, ses jambes vêtues de cuir passées par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs, Harry lui faisait face, tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux qui lui tombait aux épaules négligemment laissés détachés.  
Le voyant entrer dans la pièce, Harry cessa sa contemplation des lieux, et lui sourit d'un air amusé.  
– Je me suis dit que notre conversation ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi...

– Mhmm... Comme hier, répondit Draco, s'avançant doucement sur le tapis beige de la pièce, ses gros chaussons jaune s'accordant avec.

– Comme j'ai vu que tu ne semblais pas avoir besoin de te réchauffer ce soir, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te faire une petite visite...

Draco eut un rire narquois.

– Je te proposerais bien à boire... Mais je n'en ai pas pour toi...

– Non, c'est bon... J'ai vidé un cru d'une trentaine d'années, un peu plus tôt...

Draco se contenta de sourire.

– Devrais-je te dénoncer ou dois-je prendre l'immense risque d'être déclaré complice par notre communauté adorée ? dit-il, allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour montrer ainsi les magnifiques oreilles de lapin de ses chaussons.

– Mais tu fais comme bon te semble, voyons...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pantoufles, son regard revenant au sien.  
– Tu as changé...

– Toi aussi, répondit Draco.

– Oui... Mais de disons que ce n'est pas la vision que je m'attendais à voir, de toi...

Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à ses pantoufles. Draco baissa les yeux aussi.

– Mes pantoufles te posent problèmes ?

– Oh... Non... Pas du tout... Elles sont très... mignonnes...

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

– Elles sont surtout très confortable. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir de la visite... Alors je n'ai jamais pensé à acheter une paire de pantoufle spéciale invité.

– Tu devrais peut-être y penser, puisque je m'invite chez toi, désormais...

Draco leva un sourcil.

– Tu comptes donc revenir ? Mhmm... Cela va me faire étrange... Mais je ne changerai pas mes pantoufles.

– J'y compte bien, en effet... Pour la simple et bonne raison que je compte savoir pourquoi tu es devenu ce que tu es...

– Je n'étais pas censé te servir de repas ? demanda Draco.

– Tu as encore une utilité, je t'épargne donc pour le moment...

Draco ricana.

– Trop aimable... Et que suis-je devenus ?

– Autre chose que ce que tu étais...

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête.

– Je sais. Autrefois, je t'aurais viré d'ici à coup de pied dans le cul...

– Avec tes pantoufles...

– Non, j'aurais utilisé des chaussures cloutées.

– Mais voilà, tu le feras pas... Parce que tu es triste et morne, aujourd'hui... Parce que tu as passé du temps en prison pour rien, parce que beaucoup t'ont repoussés... et désormais parce que ta mère est décédée... Et que, étrangement, je n'aime pas te voir aussi abattu...

– Et selon toi, toutes ces raisons seraient suffisantes pour m'empêcher d'aller chercher mes chaussures cloutées ?

– Ça, et parce que tu es confortable dans tes pantoufles...

Draco sourit.

– Cette dernière raison est juste... mais toutes les autres sont fausses. Il est vrai que tu me distrais. C'est agréable. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir où cela va nous mener.

– Eh bien, je sais que ça nous mènera un peu avant l'aube, parce qu'à ce moment je devrai partir.

– Si tu crois que je vais rester éveillé jusqu'à cette heure! Je travail, moi, demain!

Harry rit légèrement.  
– Dans ce cas ça nous mènera jusqu'au moment où tu iras te coucher...  
Draco hocha de la tête.

– N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs dangereux, pour toi, de partir à l'aurore ?

– L'aurore ? Mais je serais partit un peu avant! Je n'ai aucune envie de finir en cendre!

– Je le sais... Je ne faisais que m'étonner de tes propos.

– Ce qui devrait t'étonner, c'est que je veuille rester avec toi...

– Je le suis, dit Draco, se levant pour aller jusqu'à la haute cheminée de pierres blanches non loin d'eux. Mais tu as toujours été complètement fou... Pourquoi serais-tu différent maintenant ?

Il s'assit devant le feu, le remuant avec le tisonnier pour ensuite serrer ses jambes contre lui.

– Parce que je ne suis plus exactement ce que j'étais...  
Il le regarda faire, s'assoyant un peu mieux dans le fauteuil.  
– Et je reste avec toi non par folie, mais parce que tu as changé, et que tu m'intrigues...

– Cela te passera vite... Je suis aussi intéressant que le pavé d'un trottoir...

– Et où est donc passé le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais ?

– Il est mort, tout comme le Harry que je connaissais.

– Je croirais plutôt qu'il s'est égaré en chemin... Tu devrais revenir sur tes pas, question de le retrouver...

– Je ne le retrouverais pas, dit Draco. Nous sommes bien différent. Trop.

– Et en quoi, dis-moi ?

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, le feu rendant ses cheveux incandescents. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de Harry, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Il le considéra des pieds à la tête et détacha sa robe de chambre qu'il laissa glisser sur ses épaules, la faisant tomber à terre. Torse nu, il laissa le vampire regarder son torse.

Celui-ci déglutit légèrement en voyant les muscles bien dessinés du torse du blond, le ventre plat où il aurait volontiers laissé traîner ses dents et sa langue, sans le blesser...

Il se secoua pourtant fort rapidement, apercevant le cercle rouge au niveau de son estomac, témoignant d'une blessure passée.  
Doucement, il avança sa main jusqu'à la cicatrice, laissant deux doigts glacés la redessiner. Draco frissonna mais le laissa faire, le fixant.

– C'est insignifiant, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. J'ai la même chose sur la paume de la main gauche et le dos de la main droite...

Il montra ses mains à Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder ses marques.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

– Mon père, répondit Draco. C'est simple, comme blessure... Une petite marque... Il applique sur un endroit de ta peau sa baguette et te lance un sort... Une onde de choque la traverse... Et voilà ce que ça donne.

Draco retourna doucement ses mains, montrant sa paume droite et le dos de sa main gauche.

Harry les regarda attentivement, levant de nouveau les yeux sur la marque rouge qu'il avait sur le torse, ne pouvant que deviner ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans son dos.  
La cicatrice qui s'étendait sur sa peau était à l'image d'une étoile à douze branches profondément creusée dans la chair, un rose foncé la colorant.

Draco baissa ses mains et, doucement, tourna le dos à Harry, révélant la même forme sur son dos. La plaie s'étendait sur toute la surface de peau, une peau qui devait être douce, autrefois, cruellement mutilée, aujourd'hui. Les branches montaient jusqu'à ses épaules et son cou et descendait si bas que le pantalon du blond en cachait la fin. En taille plus grande, elle paraissait plus effrayante.

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement.  
– Et... Tu as consulté pour essayer de la faire disparaître ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

– Cela ne disparaît pas... Si j'avais été soigné, on aurait pu faire quelque chose... Mais j'ai été envoyé en prison.

Harry se radossa dans son fauteuil, s'éloignant ainsi un peu de cette cicatrice d'une laideur qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement.  
– Et résultat, on peut rien y faire...

– Rien de rien, dit Draco, s'avançant de nouveau jusqu'à la cheminée, non sans avoir ramassé sa robe de chambre.

Il la passa rapidement sur ses épaules, cachant ainsi son dos.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le pire... Les Détraqueurs ou les gardiens qui me donnaient des coups de pieds dans le dos pour voir le sang gicler...

Cette fois-ci, le vampire resta de marbre.  
Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de sang...

– Je dirais que chaque torture s'équivalait...

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Je m'en fous, de toute façon.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
– J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que je t'entends dire...

– Parce que c'est tout ce que je ressens.

Le brun le fixa.  
– Je ne peux pas croire ça... Tu ne ferais pas plutôt comme si tu étais indifférent à tout ?

Draco ricana.

– Non, Potter, je suis réellement indifférent à tout... Enfin, sauf à l'enterrement de ma mère. Quand je l'aurai enterrée, je serai indifférent à tout...

– Indifférent ? Vraiment ? Parce que tu as peur de perdre autre chose ?

– Non... Je te l'ai dit. Quand ma mère sera enterrée... J'aurai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire.

– Et alors je pourrai faire de toi tout ce que je veux ?

– Si c'est ce dont tu as envie, alors oui, Potter, tu pourras.

Harry eut un étrange sourire.  
– J'en prends donc note. En attendant, Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce soir comme à ton habitude ?

– J'avais envie de prendre un bon bain et de m'asseoir devant ma cheminée, répondit Draco. Et j'ai fait exploser Azkaban... C'est fatiguant, ce genre de chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil, le regardant.  
– Une envie toute particulière de te venger ?

– Bien entendu, répondit Draco. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

– Et par le fait même, tu as fait exploser ceux qu'elle renfermait ?

– Oui, répondit Draco. Prisonniers, Détraqueurs et gardiens.

Harry hocha de la tête.  
– Je vois.  
Il paraissait bien peu soucieux de ce fait.

– Donc, tu as préféré laisser tomber ta vodka pour ce soir...

Draco hocha de la tête.

– Oui... Et puis... Le bain chaud est tout aussi efficace.

– Tu devrais essayer un corps de temps à autre... C'est tout aussi efficace.

– Un corps ? dit Draco, le regardant d'un air perplexe.

Le brun, qui avait laissé son regard errer dans la pièce, le fixa de nouveau sur lui.  
– Un corps de femme, Malfoy... Ou d'homme. Selon ta préférence.

– Déjà essayé. Cela me donne encore plus froid.

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête.  
– Tu me sembles presque mort...

Draco eut un rire ironique.

– Pourtant, de nous deux, tu es celui qui est mort mais qui montre le plus de joie de vivre... N'est-ce pas amusant ?

Harry eut un léger rire, assez froid, pour sa part.  
– Peut-être parce que je ne me suis pas abattu devant tout ce qui m'était arrivé... J'ai tourné la page, en changeant de vie, Malfoy...

– Félicitation à toi, Potter. Je te souhaite une vie éternelle pleine de bonheur!

– C'est toi qui ne veux pas voir que tu pourrais vivre encore de belles choses...

Draco secoua la tête.

– Ne te mêle pas de cela, Potter où tu finiras comme les autres.

– Et comment je finirai, dis-moi ? Mort ?  
Il ricana légèrement.

– Tu finiras comme tu veux, mais tu le finiras ailleurs, c'est certain...

Draco se leva.

– Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu m'agaces déjà. Au revoir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner.  
– Tu vas vraiment finir seul Malfoy, si tu continues ainsi...

– Je le suis déjà, Potter, répondit le blond.

– Parce que tu le désires...

Draco s'arrêta sur le seuil et le regarda en coin.

– C'est celui qui a tenu éloigné de lui ses amis qui me dit ça ? Celui qui a dit non à Dumbledore pour être réintégré dans la société ? Tu es le dernier qui puisse me juger. Fais-le si ça te tente... Cela m'est égale.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir soufflé un « Bonne nuit ».

Harry regarda un moment le battant de bois, et finit par se lever de là où il était assis, s'approchant de la fenêtre et l'ouvrant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui et sortit dans la nuit, sans un bruit.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Et un chapitre, un! Vous en pensez quoi ? On devrait tout arrêter et se consacrer à nos autres bruits ?  
Allez, soyez gentil! Laissez-nous une review! Un commentaire! Une demande en mariage...  
N'importe quoi..._

_MAIS FAITES DU BRUIT!  
On vous aime!_

_Laika__&Umbre77_

_16 Septembre 2005_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer******** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Nous ne faisons aucun profit avec cette histoire! Bonne lecture!**

**Note des auteurs :** On peut dire que les chapitres sont fréquents, hein ? Hin hin hin! J'espère que je continuerai sur cette lancée pour un petit moment... bonne lecture!

**RARs** :

**Yami**** Aku :** Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit, non ? Héhé! Contente de te voir parmi nous! On y croyais plus:P

En ce qui concerne nos personnages... Ils font très différentes et singuliers de ce qu'on fait d'habitude, ou de ce qu'on voit tout simplement... Mais on les aimait bien comme ça... Et puis, t'as raison, ça leur va si bien

Ils baignent dans un tel contexte que, au moins, ça fait pas un méga contraste... On est bien contente du résultat qu'à donné cet fic... Nous reste plus qu'à attendre le commentaire générale des revieweur Ce sont les juges ultimes, mais jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde à l'air de franchement aimé!  
C'est un bien!  
Ceci dit, je vais te laisser, je suis pressé de poster, t'es la dernière RARs! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ma vieille! À très bientôt! Kissouxxx!

**Lincy** Eh bien, on est bien contente de te contenter également dans nos lecteurs Surtout si le vampirisme te passionne! T'as frappé à la bonne porte loll!  
Je te souhaite une excellente lecture!  
a plus!

**Karotte** lol! Tu sais pas le nombre de review auxquels j'ai répondu et qui me disait que ça faisait changement de trouver les rôles inverses, entre les Mortels et le Vampire  
Mais tu as raison, c'est pas plus mal! Je te remercie pour ta review!  
Bonne lecture!

**L'Ange de l'Apocalypse :** Lolll! Une nouvelle fic, d'Autre maux de tête pour Laika qui doit faire les rars (j'en ai un en ce moment, grrr), mais bon... Puisque j'ai adoré l'écrire, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous la faire partager... Et puis, Umbre me tuerait si je ne le postais pas... Quoique, ça l'obligerai peut-être à le faire elle-même...

Hmm...  
Mouhahahaha!

Loll!

Menfin, merci pour ta review! À très bientôt!

**Alinemcb54 :** Et bien, si tu dévore, ce chapitre ne fera pas vieux os lol! Bonne lecture! Et merci pour ta review!

**Meirha** Loll! On le sait, qu'en général, c'est le contraire! Mais comme on fait jamais comme les autres, Umbre et moi, on a mi Ry en vampire, et Dray en mortel! Paf! Changement fulgurant de poitn de vue sur les vampire, mouhahahahah! Loll! Bon, je me calme...

Et non, tu n'auras pas les chapitres en avance, si tu te maries avec nous. En outre, on a accepté une autre proposition où il est question d'alcool et de luxure loll! Tu peux faire mieux :P  
A plus!

**Ness :** On espère bien, qu'elle promet notre fic! L'Avenir en décidera! Bonne lecture!

**Oxaline** loll! Oui, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, avec ton vampire préféré... Je suis aussi de ce penchant là... Mais aussi penchant Anne Rice... Ici, c'est plus sur ce côté morbide et sombre de l'auteur, qu'on s'est basé... Ça se rattachait mieux au style qu'on voulait donné à notre joli récit

En ce qui concerne le rapprochement... Tu verras bien assez vite!  
Bonne lecture!

**Chrys63 :** loll! C'est sûr que notre Draco est bien différent du Draco de J.K... Mais si tu as lu le Tome 6, tu avoueras que finalement, on est pas complètement à côté de la plaque, pas vrai ?

Oui, en effet, Harry préfère les hommes... Mais bon, il est vampire... Il est plus humain, il s'en fou, donc, de la personne qu'il aime. C'est plus vraiment un concept pour lui, dans sa mentalité d'esprit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Bref... Bonne lecture! Et merci pour ta review!

**Aerials** C'est marrant, y'a plein de lecteurs qui ont des surnoms qui se ressemblent... Je me mélange, quelques fois, mais bref...

En ce qui concerne Harry et Draco, l'avenir leur réserve quelques problèmes, mais rien qu'ils ne puissent surmonter ;) Cependant je ne t'avouerai rien de plus!  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!  
Bonne lecture!

**Kissyvampiric** loll! On adore les slash, ma chère, on peut pas y résister!

Oui, c'est très différent de D'un Océan à l'autre... C'est pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit... Mais je crois pas que l'Histoire va être détester... C'est seulement un peu plus sombre... Un peu plus noir... Par pour autant moins bien ;) On a pas changer notre style d'écriture, t'en fais pas!

Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** TOI! J'AI A TE PARLÉ! SÉRIEUSEMENT, TU DOIS TE CONNECTER SUR MSN! Bref... Non, on ne laissera pas de côté les autres fics, rassure-toi loll! On les adore trop! De toute façon, je crois que tu as déjà eut l'occasion de le remarquer...

Bref... Un grand merci pour ta review, et oublis pas, je dois te parler! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

**Bloody the Slytherin :** loll! On voulait faire quelque chose d'originale, j'ai l'impression que c'est réussit, pas vrai ? ;) Bonne lecture!

**Llewella**** et Deirdre :** loll! De toute façon, on en a déjà accepté une, une demande en mariage! Ç'aurait été trop tard Mais on dira pas non à la review, loin de là!

Non, c'est vrai que la co-écriture est loin d'être facile... Mais lorsqu'on trouve la bonne partenaire, qu'on s'entend bien avec elle, que le style d'écriture des deux se mêlent bien... Tout ne peut qu'aller à merveille, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Umbre et moi

Oh, c'est certain, que tu as dû voir des tas de fics avec des persos devenu vampire... Mais je doute très fortement que tu en es vu des comme la notre! On te le dis tout de suite, c'est la meilleure! (ben quoi, faut bien vendre la marchandise, non ? lolll!)

Ceci dit, on te souhaite une excellent lecture, à très bientôt!

**Muse545 :** Eh bien voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review! A plus!

**Morrigan** Ouais, je viens justement de répondre à ça, à Aella, à propos de Harry en vampire... Ça fait changement, ça fait du bien, et ça nous plait bien...! Héhé!  
Bonne lecture!

**Aella** Ouais ben, je trouvais aussi que ça faisait changement... Je tenais à ce que ce soit Harry qui soit dans ce rôle morbide et absolument fabuleux loll!  
Je crois que ça bien réussit

Je te souhaite sur ce une bonne lecture!

**Egwene**** Al' Vere :** Ouais ben, tu sais quoi ? Tout lecture se devrait de poster une review, chaque fois qu'il lit quelque chose! Tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Certains, ça ne les dérangera pas, mais d'autre, si. Comme nous! Une review démontre la popularité d'une fic, l'intérêt qu'un nombre de lecteur peuvent y prêter attention... Si tout le monde se dit « Bah, quelqu'un d'autre en postera une, c'est pas si grave », personne finira par en mettre une, et l'auteur, dans ce cas, lui, ce dire « Bah, elle est pas apprécié, j'abandonne! J'écrierai autre chose... » Et là, les lecteurs, hurlent, font du bruit, mais c'est déjà trop tard!  
Et à qui la faute ? À eux, tout simplement! Parce qu'ils ont voulus être égoïste...

L'être humain est fait ainsi, et on ne le changera pas complètement... Mais rien ne sert d'essayer, et de faire se réveiller quelques lecteurs par ce fait!  
On est pas aveugle, les stat dénombre chaque personne passant sur un chapitre quelconque, je sais exactement, à tout heure de la journée, qui a lu la fic... Donc... Mais quand même...  
J'espère que ça te fera réfléchir que tu mettras une trace de ton passage, sur toutes les fics, à l'avenir... Même si ce n'est que quelques mots!

Sur ce... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ai d'autre RARs à faire.

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Loll, ouais, on avait envie de faire changement et de prendre un petit « break » de D'un océan à l'autre... On a donc écrit une mini-fic, très sombre, au grand complet, pour se redonner un peu d'inspiration, avant de continuer notre fic adoré sur les pirates...

Mais on est pas là pour parler de celle-là... Mais bien d'Amour Nocturne! Je te souhaite sur ce une excellente lecture!

**Tia** AVEC JOIE! Quand tu veux, où tu veux, à l'heure que tu veux lolll! J'aime bien le programme de notre futur vie à trois! Perfecto! Et maintenant, voici la suite loll! A plus!

**Kameya** Eh bien... La suite, je la poste maintenant loll! J'essais de faire une routine et de poster un chapitre de chaque fic un après l'autre... Tant que je ne serai pas trop débordé avec l'école et tout, tout devrait bien aller... Il faudra voir l'Avenir, j'entreprends ma plus grosse année d'étude...  
Mais bref...  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture (Au bout du monde sera la prochaine fic postée)

**Julie :** Bien prometteuse ? Je ne sais pas, ce sont le nombre de review qu'on recevra qui en déterminera... Je puis d'ores te dire qu'elle est déjà terminé, par contre!  
Bonne lecture!

**Mairylulul** Bien sûr, la suite! C'est même pas la peine de demander, on la fait toujours lolll! Faut pas s'inquiéter avec ça! En ce qui concerne nos deux persos, on est bien contentes que tu les aimes, comme ils sont désormais Je te souhaite une excellente lecture!

**Lilounatic** Loll... C'est le mot juste... À comparez de nos autres fics, celle-ci peut passer pour étrange, un peu... Mais t'as encore rien vu lol, attend la suite (que tu liras dans un instant, mais passons...)

En ce qui concerne Draco, comme il est de notre coutume de ne rien dire des intrigues, je m'en tiendrais à cela : Tu devras lire pour savoir!  
Bonne lecture!

**Nymia** Héhéhé! Notre Harry est un peu spécial, c'est bien vrai... Mais bon, on a eut aucune critique quant à son attitude, tout le monde semble l'adorer, j'en suis bien contente Un nouveau personnage est né de mez dix doigts...

Et que dire de Draco... Vraiment! Menfin lol...

Bonne lecture!

**Michat** Ça commence bien ? Comment qualifies-tu un « bon commencement » toi ? loll! Tout le monde déprime!

Bah, notre inspi, elle nous vient dans notre vie de tous les jours, dans ce qui se passe autour de nous... Va faire un tour sur nos live... L'Adresse se trouve dans notre bio! Tu comprendras mieux...

**Lanya** Loll... Bon, pour faire du bruit, tu en as fait... Tout une fanfare... Pas mal... Quelqu'un est-il capable d'en faire plus ? loll! Je verrai bien!  
Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Onarluca** Ooh, pour vous réserver des surprises, ça c'est bien vrai! Cette fic, elle est courte, mais elle contient des tas de trucs, crois-moi loll! Tu verras bien... Bonne lecture!

**Phaine** Décidément, on a plein de nouveau lecteurs... On attire les foules, loll!

Hmmm... T'as demande en mariage est tentante... On y pense et on en reparle autour d'un café, dakodak ? loll!

**Milii** Bien sûr qu'on continue... Elle est même fini, cet fic lol! Menfin loll...  
Nous aussi, on aime bien leur petit échange verbale... C'est de fait, assez amusant... Mais je préfère encore plus ce chapitre... C'est même un de mes préférés! Tu verras bien... Bonne lecture!

**Just**** me :** Bah, c'est pas grave, merci quand même d'avoir posté un review :D Maintenant, va en mettre une sur d'un océan à l'autre, et tu seras lavé de toutes tes fautes à notre égard!

**Serpentis-draco** Ouais, Harry vie assez bien sa condition de vampire... Il s'est jamais senti aussi libre, en fait... Par contre, pour Draco, c'est une autre paire de manches... Ça sera pas très joyeux, comme fic, disons...

**Enola** Ouais... Un nouveau récit, à sept chapitres... Donc, vous en avez pas pour très longtemps! Loll! D'un océan à l'autre n'en a plus pour très longtemps avant d'être terminée... C'est une autre histoire côté publication, par contre... loll! Menfin... Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Evil-angel666 :** ... Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris pour les cicatrices de Draco ? Son père l'a torturé, et ça formé une étoile à 12 branches à chaque endroit! Voilà tout... C'est clair non ? Menifin... Bonne lecture.

**Tiffany**** Shin :** Eh ouais... Dray est triste, mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de l'histoire... C'était essentiel... Jte souhaite quand même une excellente lecture! A plus!

**Para :** Proposition refusé loll! Pas assez originale Mais merci quand même pour ta review! On t'aime quand même loll! A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Héhéhé, que de commentaire, que de flatteries, c'est très gentil de ta part... On te remercie grandement! À très bientôt!

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

**_Amour Nocturne_**

**_Chapitre 2_**__

Il pleuvait toujours, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, marchant à une vitesse fulgurante à travers les rues, aucun Moldu ne parvenant à le repérer ainsi.

Il se rendait à un endroit bien précis.

Avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Il allait lui faire ressentir quelque chose! N'importe quoi!

De la tristesse. De la frustration, quitte à le provoquer. Une rage palpable, mais il ne supportait pas de voir son ancien ennemi aussi... froid!

Fort rapidement, il fut devant le domaine Malfoy et sauta d'un bond agile de l'autre côté de la clôture comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant vers l'imposant manoir qui trônait au milieu de l'immense parc.

D'un coup d'œil, il sut rapidement que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et qu'il ne servirait à rien de vouloir entrer par là.

Il utilisa donc le moyen le plus simple. La porte. Qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il fut donc rapidement à l'intérieur de la demeure, se déchaussant par respect pour le blond, montant rapidement à l'étage, ses sens le devinant par-là.

Harry se rendit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie, entrant dans la pièce comme s'il était tout naturel d'apparaître ainsi chez quelqu'un qui ne nous avait pas invité.

Comme la veille, il faisait sombre dans le salon. Un feu ronflant illuminait la pièce, mais le blond n'était pas devant. Non, cette fois, il était mi-assis, mi-allongé contre une des hautes fenêtres. Il était habillé d'un pyjama vert pastel arborant de magnifiques pommes et d'une robe de chambre jaune pâle avec de petits lapins jaune foncé. Et bien entendu, il avait ses adorables chaussons de rongeur également aux pieds.

Harry le regarda de façon amusé et s'avança jusqu'à lui, venant s'asseoir non loin.

– Définitivement, je commence à apprécier ton accoutrement...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Le tien n'est pas mal non plus.

Harry avait revêtu cette nuit-là un pantalon noir qui dessinait à merveille ses jambes, un débardeur, rouge vif et près du corps, recouvrait pour sa part son torse. Il avait ajouté un long manteau noir à son habillement et était sorti sous la pluie.

Le vampire sourit d'un air provoquant et se pencha doucement vers lui.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé supposer, Malfoy ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude.

– Que j'aime tes vêtements, répondit simplement le blond. J'en portais aussi, autrefois.

– Des vêtements ? En effet... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu le plaisir de te voir nu...

Draco secoua la tête.

– Je veux dire : ce genre de vêtement. Pantalon noir, t-shirt près du corps et veste classe... Mais c'était avant.

– Et pourquoi plus maintenant... ? Je suis certain que ça ne t'allait pas mal...

– J'ai froid, vêtu ainsi! expliqua simplement Draco.

– Et ainsi, tu n'as pas froid, alors ?

Il se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

– Non. Mes vêtements me tiennent chaud. Ils ont une double épaisseur.

– Hmm... Il n'empêche pas que je te préférerais habillé comme je le suis...

– Pourquoi ? demanda Draco. Tu n'aimes pas mes lapins ?

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus... excitant... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il était désormais pratiquement collé sur lui, son regard braqué dans le sien.

– Pourquoi devrais-je être excitant ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? souffla Harry, rapprochant quelque peu son visage du sien.

Draco cligna des yeux, se rendant finalement compte de la proximité étonnante du brun.

– Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Que crois-tu que je fais ?

– Tu sais, il y a une banquette sur l'autre fenêtre…

– Oh oui, je le sais... Mais ta compagnie m'est tout à fait charmante...

– Tu as de drôles de goûts, dit Draco, se couchant pour essayer de se reculer un peu.

Harry saisit aussitôt l'occasion et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, fort près de son visage.

– Oh, très probablement, mais ça m'importe bien peu...

Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.

– Tu... es bizarre.

Il gigota légèrement, gêné en lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il si soudainement chaud ? Ne devait-il pas le repousser et l'insulter ? Pour quoi faire ? Il s'en fichait... Et puis... Il était bien, comme ça... Ce n'était pas dérangeant. Non. Juste... Bizarre.

Draco cligna des yeux d'un air candide.

Harry se contenta de rire légèrement, son visage disparaissant brusquement dans son cou... qu'il se mit à lécher doucement, ses crocs frôlant doucement la peau sensible. Draco glapit de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas.

– Mais... Que fais-tu ? Potter ?

Harry releva la tête, le regardant d'un air affamé.

– Je lèche ton cou, à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur le reste de ton corps…

– Que... Que... Quoi ? fit Draco, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues.

Harry sourit d'un air carnassier et se pencha doucement vers son visage.

– Tu m'as très bien compris, je crois...

Draco s'aplatit légèrement sur sa banquette.

– Tu deviens fou, Potter...

– Peut-être bien... Tu m'affoles les sens... C'est peut-être bien toi qui me rends fou...

Ses lèvres allèrent frôler les siennes. Draco déglutit en le sentant le toucher ainsi.

– Mais je n'ai rien fait!

– C'est cette froideur, qui m'excite...

– Ma... froideur ? s'étonna Draco. Arrête, Potter, je crois que tu... délires !

Harry ne le laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit de plus, l'embrassant vraiment, ses lèvres se pressant contre les siennes, sa langue venant pourtant rapidement lécher sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se séparer tout aussi rapidement de lui.

– Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Malfoy, chuchota-t-il sur un ton bas, sensuel...

Il se redressa rapidement, et, en quelques secondes, il fut sorti du salon.

Couché sur sa banquette, essoufflé, Draco resta un long moment là, les yeux écarquillés, ses joues rougies. Il finit par se redresser doucement sur sa banquette, les cheveux un peu décoiffés. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il ne vit rien d'autre que la nuit noire mais il sourit quand même.

Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps à sortir du manoir, enfilant rapidement ses bottes, avant de sortir sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient encore et toujours du ciel, inondant les pelouses.

Devant la grille du manoir, il s'était arrêté et s'était retourné, fixant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy par la fenêtre illuminée du salon. Il était resté là à l'observer pendant une longue minute avant de finalement se détourner et de sauter par-dessus la grille, partant à la recherche d'une proie afin d'assouvir ce besoin croissant de sang qui l'avait assailli en présence du blond.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, descendant à la cave, alors que le ciel commençait à pâlir, l'évènement de la soirée lui revenait constamment en tête.

Il avait embrassé Malfoy.

Mais pour le provoquer... Il avait joué un jeu, afin de le faire réagir... Et ça avait très bien marché... Le blond s'était senti perdu.

Mais voilà. Lui aussi, désormais, se sentait perdu. Dans cette sensation, ce... plaisir qu'il avait pris à troubler ainsi Malfoy. Ce plaisir qu'il avait pris à l'embrasser, à le savoir sous lui, à sa merci...

Il pouvait presque encore sentir l'odeur appétissante de sa peau, son goût alléchant sur sa langue, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes glacées…

Et il ne savait plus qu'une chose : il voulait recommencer...

Oh oui! Il voulait encore avoir Malfoy ainsi pour lui!

Harry secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait concernant Malfoy ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui, se plongeant ainsi dans une obscurité la plus totale, et s'avança vers son grand lit, s'y laissant tomber avec lourdeur. Le brun se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond de pierre.

Se sentait-il... attiré par son ancien ennemi ? Ressentait-il... quelque chose, pour lui ?

Non, c'était stupide! Ressentir quelque chose pour Draco Malfoy! Il fallait qu'il soit devenu fou, pour cela... Il aimait bien la compagnie du blond, c'était vrai... Mais sans plus...

N'est-ce pas ?

Harry imagina dans son esprit le torse parfait qu'il avait pu admirer, ce torse aux muscles bien définis et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait adoré le caresser. Avec fatalisme, il reconnût au bout d'un moment qu'il se sentait attiré, physiquement, par le dernier des Malfoy.

Chose faite, il se retourna de nouveau dans son lit, satisfait.

Il se sentait attiré, mais ne l'aimait pas. Soit. Il l'assumait.

Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées, alors que le jour se levait, et qu'une lumière blafarde inondait Londres, la pluie tombait toujours sur la ville.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Il se trouvait de nouveau devant les imposantes grilles du manoir Malfoy, observant la fenêtre illuminée du salon, souriant légèrement.

Se pouvait-il que le blond l'attende ? Il le saurait rapidement...

D'un bond agile, il sauta de l'autre côté du portail et s'en fut rapidement jusqu'à la porte, l'empruntant de nouveau et entrant à l'intérieur de l'immense résidence. Il retira ses bottes salies de boue, et s'en fut rapidement à l'étage, toujours vêtu de son manteau trempé.

Il emprunta le même chemin que la veille, ouvrant doucement la porte du salon, et y entrant, cherchant Draco du regard.

Il le trouva dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé le premier jour, roulé en boule. Il avait une énorme couette blanche sur lui, le recouvrant, ne laissant que sa tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir de visible. Visiblement, il s'était endormi là, devant la cheminée où le feu ronflait encore.

Harry sourit d'un air presque... attendri, et s'approchant de lui, silencieusement, vint s'accroupir devant le fauteuil, l'observant dormir tranquillement.

Il dût conclure que, effectivement, il n'aimait peut-être pas le blond, mais ce qu'il voyait, il l'appréciait grandement...

Le laissant dormir en paix, Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tout près, résolu à le regarder dormir pendant un moment...

Il aurait bien le temps d'aller chasser par la suite.

Ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prévu, c'est de s'endormir. Et, pourtant, c'est ce qui se passa. La tête appuyée dans sa main, fixant Malfoy, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il en fut pourtant tiré brutalement, en sentant une douce lumière, autre que les flammes grondant dans la cheminée, envahir la pièce.

Grondant, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, constatant avec effroi que l'aube se pointait, et que le soleil commençait doucement à apparaître à l'horizon.

Il se leva brusquement d'où il se trouvait et alla se tapir dans le coin le plus sombre du salon, loin des fenêtres, regardant avec une certaine appréhension le salon commencer à s'éclairer.

Il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, il ne devait même pas y songer. C'était la mort assurée.

Dérangé par le bruit des pas du vampire – Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa démarche – Draco émergea doucement de son sommeil, faisant tomber la couette avec douceur et dévoilant ainsi un pyjama tout aussi blanc que sa couverture. Le blond se frotta les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre pour voir le soleil se lever. Un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit sursauter et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

– Potter ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, sa main bougeant vivement. Aussitôt, les rideaux se fermèrent brusquement, laissant ainsi la pièce dans une semi pénombre.

– Es-tu fou ? lui disait le blond, s'approchant vivement de lui avec la couette qu'il lui lança sur la tête. Espèce d'irresponsable! Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Harry gronda, tout de même rassuré d'être un tant soit peu à l'abri de la lumière.

– Parce que je me suis endormi! Et que je me suis réveillé quand le soleil se levait! répondit-il sur un ton assez agressif.

– Bon, bon, ça va... Du calme, dit Draco, réfléchissant. Je connais un endroit... Tu y seras en sécurité jusqu'à ce soir, mais il va falloir traverser le couloir... Je vais fermer les rideaux, mais ce ne sera pas assez... Protège-toi bien, je reviens!

Sans attendre, Draco sortit du salon, courrant un peu partout et fermant tous les rideaux menant jusqu'au sous-sol. Arrivé devant la porte, il appela un elfe qui vint aussitôt.

– Fais-moi plaisir et prépare la première pièce du sous-sol au plus vite. Nettoie-la, décore-la et place-y un lit et une cheminée. Dépêche!

– Bien maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur!

L'elfe disparut et Draco repartit vite vers le salon.

– Voilà! J'ai tout fermé! Viens, suis-moi!

Harry, toujours dans son coin, la couverture sur sa tête, se leva, lui jetant un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer d'où il allait et le suivit sans un mot, emmitouflé dans la couette.

Draco le fit traverser le plus rapidement possible le couloir, ce dont il ne fut pas mécontent ainsi que les nombreuses autres pièces, Harry marmonna de façon inaudible des malédictions à l'encontre du soleil.

Finalement ils atteignirent la porte, Draco l'ouvrant et descendant quelques marches. Il y tira Harry rapidement et referma la porte, les plongeant tous deux dans un noir quasi-total, de vagues et éloignés flambeaux leur donnant un peu de lumière.

– Voilà, dit le blond, enfin rassuré. Tu peux enlever cette couette de ta tête.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dégagea aussitôt de la couverture, laissant son regard examiner rapidement l'endroit, ses yeux brillants étrangement dans l'obscurité.

– Les cachots ? demanda-t-il.

– Le laboratoire, répondit Draco, descendant. Au temps de mon père, c'était des cachots, des salles de tortures… Je les ai fait modifier. Il y a plusieurs pièces qui sont inoccupées. J'ai demandé à un elfe de la préparer pour toi, il devrait finir quand nous y arriverons. Attention, les escaliers sont assez... glissants.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contenta de le suivre de ce pas silencieux qui était devenu le sien, s'apaisant peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous la terre, loin du soleil, loin de cet astre qui donnait la vie... et qui ne manquerait pas de le détruire, lui.

Marchant avec calme également, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner. Il avait eu peur. Il avait paniqué à l'idée que Potter soit tué par le soleil... Que c'était étrange... Pourquoi avait-il été effrayé à cette idée ? Perplexe face à ce sentiment, il continua d'avancer et s'arrêta quant ils arrivèrent enfin en bas des marches.

– Véfy ? appela-t-il.

– Véfy est là, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, dit l'elfe, ouvrant la porte. La pièce pour monsieur Draco Malfoy est prête.

– Merci, répondit le blond. Tu peux disposer.

– Bien, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.

Dans un « _bang!_ », l'elfe disparut. Le blond entra dans la pièce et découvrit un cachot aux murs, sol et plafond décorés de tentures claires et agréables. Un lit était placé contre un des murs, recouvert de couvertures bordeaux.

– Cela ira-t-il ? demanda Draco.

– Tant qu'il n'y a pas de soleil, ça me va très bien, répondit doucement Harry, entrant à son tour dans la pièce, rassuré de n'y voir aucune fenêtre. Je te remercie...

Son regard vint vers lui, et il lui sourit légèrement.

Draco hocha de la tête.

– De rien. S'il te faut quelque chose d'autre... n'hésite pas à appeler... Je suis en congé, aujourd'hui. On a appris pour ma mère et mon patron a insisté pour que je prennes du... repos.

– Hmm... Hmm..., répondit Harry, les yeux rivés sur sa gorge. Ça ne te fera pas de mal...

– Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, Potter... Je vais bien!

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Toi, par contre, tu as un comportement étrange!

Harry gronda légèrement, et se détourna de lui, se dirigeant vers le lit.

– C'est rien, répondit-il, retirant son manteau désormais sec, le laissant tomber au sol, faisant de même avec sa chemise blanche.

Draco déglutit en voyant le torse nu du vampire. Comme pour se moquer de lui, la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit presque rougir.

– Non, vraiment, il y a un problème, dit Draco, essayant de ne pas le regarder de trop près.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, son regard traînant sur sa gorge, sans le vouloir. Il frémit légèrement et se détourna de nouveau.

– Tu t'imagines des choses.

– Je ne m'imagine pas, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu évites de me regarder!

– J'ai que je n'ai pas bu cette nuit, Malfoy, alors forcément que j'évite de te regarder!

– Tu n'as pas...

Draco resta un instant figé avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

– Espèce de crétin!

Harry gronda aussitôt et tourna la tête vers lui, l'air un peu mauvais, montrant presque les dents.

– Ne fais pas ça!

– Il faut que je te frappe, ça te rentrera mieux dans la tête! Tu n'as jamais vraiment souffert de soif, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry le regarda, avant de se détourner de nouveau.

– Non... Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? M'en apprendre sur moi-même ?

– Exactement! Idiot! Une nuit et une journée sans boire est des plus mauvais pour un vampire! On l'a appris en sixième année! Tu aurais pu écouter! Ce soir, tu ne seras même pas capable de chasser convenablement!

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Mords-moi!

Le vampire le regarda d'un air étrange, l'hésitation marquant clairement son visage.

– Tu deviens complètement cinglé, Malfoy...

– Je ne suis pas cinglé, Potter! Je préfère te donner l'autorisation de prendre un peu de mon sang que de me retrouver avec un vampire désespérément mort de faim ce soir! Tu ne sauras pas te contrôler et je mourrai probablement! Pour l'instant, tu es encore sous contrôle! Mords-moi!

Harry le fixa longuement, lui faisant signe d'approcher, s'asseyant au bord du lit qui avait été préparé à son intention.

Draco hésita une seconde, mais alla s'installer à côté de lui, soudain mal à l'aise quand les pensées « Lit - Potter torse nu » s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il les chassa rapidement et le regarda dans les yeux.

– Sois gentil de m'en laisser assez pour vivre.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

– Je te conseilles plutôt de m'arrêter quand tu croiras que c'est le moment...

Il l'attira plus près de lui, Draco se retrouvant – avec un certain effarement – sur ses genoux. Le blond papillonna des yeux d'un air enfantin.

– Si j'y arrive, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

– Il le faudra bien pourtant...

Harry glissa doucement une main glacée dans son cou, et de l'autre, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux.

Draco frissonna et inclina doucement la tête sur le côté, chassant de toutes ses forces les pensées lubriques qui lui venaient. Foutu Potter! C'était sa faute! Quelle idée de lui faire du rentre-dedans la veille, déjà ?

Doucement, Harry se pencha sur son cou, ne le mordant pourtant pas.

– Ça fera un peu mal..., chuchota-t-il doucement.

– Je sais, dit Draco. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est que passager. Mords donc avant que je ne change d'avis!

Harry ne répondit rien de plus, ses dents allant déchirer la peau si douce du cou du blond, le sang perlant aussitôt. L'odeur l'enivra immédiatement, excitant ses sens. Harry enfonça profondément ses dents dans sa chair, un flot de sang envahissant aussitôt sa bouche, d'une délectation sans pareille. Le vampire se mit aussitôt à aspirer ce fluide qui procurait la vie, propre au blond, lui soutirant peu à peu la vie, l'attirant en lui, seul le bruit de sa déglutition se faisant entendre dans le cachot où il avait été mis en sécurité.

Les premières gorgées lui firent aussitôt tourner la tête et son étreinte se resserra sur Draco, le blond se retrouvant brusquement plaqué sur le lit, sous Harry, celui-ci continuant de le vider de son sang à grandes gorgées.

Draco, qui avait poussé un geignement de douleur, ne savait plus trop où il était. Il savait que cela aurait cet effet sur lui. Lui, plus que tout autre, savait que la morsure du vampire serait une épreuve. Après tout, il en avait dans la famille : comment l'ignorer ?

Et comme on le lui avait dit, alors qu'Harry le renversait sur le lit, un frisson de plaisir parcourut tout son corps. Sans s'en apercevoir, il passa ses bras autour du brun, poussant un petit gémissement de délectation alors qu'une de ses jambes passait autour de la taille du vampire.

Tout tournait autour de lui et des taches sombres apparaissaient devant ses yeux, mais il s'en fichait. C'était bon, si bon, ce qu'Harry lui faisait ressentir. Il gémit de nouveau, transporté par le plaisir.

Et Harry ne se contrôlait pas plus que lui. Ce sang, au goût si exquis et peu commun, l'affolait complètement et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cet instant ne finisse jamais, qu'il puisse à jamais se reparaître de ce fluide vital, qu'il n'ait plus jamais à goûter le sang d'un Moldu, qui n'avait rien de comparable avec celui d'un sorcier...

Il gémit lui-même légèrement, les yeux fermés, ses crocs fouillant le cou du blond, cherchant à s'y enfoncer un peu plus.

Draco poussa aussitôt un petit cri, tout son corps tremblant sous celui du brun. Il murmura son nom, l'extase qui l'envahissait lui enlevant tout contrôle.

Le brun se gorgeait toujours de son sang à une vitesse hallucinante, ce corps, songeait-il vaguement, semblant ne jamais vouloir se vider.

– Oh, continuait Draco, le noir envahissant de plus en plus sa vision. Harry...

Entendant son nom, celui-ci sembla refaire doucement surface, prenant conscience d'où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Brusquement, il s'arracha de la gorge du blond, haletant, les lèvres rougies de ce sang dont il venait de se nourrir, une douce chaleur circulant dans son corps. Sous lui, Draco haletait, extrêmement pâle.

– Encore, dit-il, recouchant Harry sur lui.

– Non, haleta celui-ci. Non, arrête...

Il frémissait doucement, de sentir ce sang si frais, si doux, complètement à sa merci, s'il le désirait.

Draco le regarda difficilement et cligna encore des paupières. Il sembla se réveiller difficilement de l'extase dans lequel il était plongé, un autre frisson le parcourant alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le matelas.

– Je t'avais dit que je n'en aurais pas la force, lui dit-il.

Harry se sépara rapidement de lui, se reculant jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, où il s'assied, le fixant.

– J'ai failli te tuer...

Il sentait le sang de Draco battre dans ses veines, il sentait cette vie circuler en lui...

– Mhmm, dit Draco, se redressant péniblement. Ce n'est pas important... J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne saurais pas t'arrêter et que je n'en aurai décidément pas la force non plus... Tu n'as jamais mordu de sorcier avant ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Rarement... Mais jamais un sorcier de sang complètement pur...

– Ceci explique cela, dit Draco, s'asseyant. Oh bon sang, le monde tourne...

Il se passa une main sur le front.

– Tu devrais te coucher, tu es presque aussi pâle que moi...

Draco le regarda.

– Tu n'es pas pâle pour l'instant, lui dit-il. Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et aller me coucher...

Harry eut un rictus.

– Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes ?

Draco eut un soupir.

– Non, je ne crois pas, avoua-t-il. Tu n'y es... vraiment pas aller de main morte! La prochaine fois, je ferai une potion pour me permettre de me remettre vite.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

– Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Malfoy. Je ne compte pas me repaître de toi, de nouveau...

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

– Oh si, tu le feras encore, dit-il. Avoue que tu en as encore envie... Ne t'inquiète pas... La prochaine fois, je saurai t'arrêter et mieux, je pourrai récupérer le sang que tu m'as pris très facilement. Je dois juste fabriquer la potion des Calices et cela ira.

– Je ne te remordrai pas, déclara simplement Harry, tirant sur le couverture, le jour se levant, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, commençant à lui peser.

– On verra, Potter... Mais je sais que tu le feras. Tu n'avais jamais goûté un sang pareil, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, cela ne me dérange pas, je te l'ai dit. Tant que tu ne me tues pas.

– Ce ne serait pas plutôt cette sensation d'extase qui te fait dire que je n'hésiterai pas à te mordre de nouveau, parce que tu le veux ?

Draco rit.

– Non, ce n'est pas pour cela, et tu le sais. Cette sensation d'extase, tout le monde la récent, quand tu mords quelqu'un... Je savais que j'allais la ressentir, mais je n'étais pas préparé à sa force, je l'avoue. Non, ce qui me fait dire ça, c'est que tu as plus qu'apprécié mon sang. Tu l'as aimé plus que les autres. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ton organisme va en réclamer, à présent.

Harry se contenta de le fixer, réussissant enfin à dégager suffisamment la couverture, afin de pouvoir s'y glisser, ce qu'il fit, toujours sans un mot.

– Laisse mon organisme là où il est, bien en paix, pour le moment...

Draco ricana.

– Il ne le sera pas longtemps. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : demande-moi si tu en veux... Je déteste être pris par surprise!

Difficilement, il souleva la couverture et se glissa dans le lit.

Harry ne répondit rien, encore une fois, songeant à tous les sens que pouvait avoir le fait de prendre le blond... alors que celui-ci se glissait dans le même lit que lui.

Draco, lui, ne semblait pas y penser, une immense fatigue le saisissant. Pourtant, à la dernière minute, il grogna.

– Tu aurais pu me lécher le cou, tout de même...

Le vampire prit un air un peu choqué, en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, mais secoua bien vite la tête, fermant les yeux, sombrant à une vitesse fulgurante dans ce sommeil presque aussi profond que la mort elle-même.

– Espèce d'idiot. On se demande qui t'as éduqué... Tu ne sais même pas que lécher le cou d'une personne mordue la soigne aussitôt!

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, marmonnant, Draco s'endormit.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher lorsque Harry se réveilla de nouveau face à un mur de pierre. Le fixant pendant quelques secondes, il se tourna dans le lit, tombant face à face avec Draco, ne pouvant que se demander pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qu'il faisait là. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire, et aussitôt, son regard dévia sur la morsure qu'il avait infligée au blond, la faim le tiraillant déjà. Il se lécha les lèvres, la gorge de son hôte était plus tentante que jamais... Tout comme le reste de son corps...

Il grogna pourtant, et finit par se lever – le plus doucement possible – sortant du lit et allant chercher ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé traîner au sol.

– La discrétion, c'est pour ne pas me réveiller et filer discrètement ou c'est juste ton échauffement du matin ? demanda Draco.

– Le fait de faire semblant de dormir, c'était juste pour rester près de moi et espéré que je te morde de nouveau, ou alors c'était seulement pour te reposer encore un peu ? répliqua Harry, avec un certain amusement, s'habillant.

– Et ta manie de répondre à une question par une autre, c'est pour ne pas donner de vraie réponse ou c'est juste parce que ça t'amuse ? répliqua le blond à son tour, se redressant doucement. C'était pour me reposer encore un peu.

Harry eut un rire de gorge, et tourna la tête vers lui, semblant amusé.

– Un peu des deux.

– Bien! Maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord là-dessus... Viens lécher mon cou, espèce de maladroit!

Lorsque Harry le regarda de nouveau, après avoir fini de boutonner sa chemise, il semblait plus prédateur.

– Tu me tentes, là, Malfoy...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'as aucune éducation, Potter, dit-il en se levant. Je veux que tu me lèches la blessure que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure pour la refermer! Tout le monde va savoir que je fréquente un vampire, sinon!

Harry s'avança vers lui, souriant toujours.

– Je n'ai aucune éduction, Malfoy, parce que je n'en ai reçu aucune. Ce que je sais, je l'ai appris de moi-même...

Il se pencha à sa hauteur et glissa une main sous sa nuque comme il l'avait fait la veille, avant de le mordre, lui faisant ainsi pencher un peu la tête. Il enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou, sa langue venant lécher la plaie qu'il lui avait infligée, un peu plus tôt.

Draco eut un frisson mais le laissa faire, sentant avec un certain soulagement la blessure se refermer. Mine de rien, il avait vraiment mal!

– Il va falloir... changer cela, lui dit-il,... Potter, tu peux arrêter, elle est refermée, maintenant!

Harry ricana légèrement, continuant.

– Je sais...

– Bien alors... Arrête ! lui dit Draco, se sentant trembler légèrement.

Harry cessa, levant son visage à sa hauteur, le regardant dans les yeux.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire...

– Tu dois aller chasser ? proposa Draco, levant un sourcil. Et puis, la blessure est refermée, maintenant, cela suffit.

Le vampire rit légèrement, s'éloignant tout de même de lui.

– Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, dans ce cas...

– Je veux que tu reviennes, lui dit aussitôt Draco. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait... t'aider à en savoir plus sur ta... race, on va dire. Si cela ne te dérange pas de dormir ici, bien entendu...

Harry parut hésiter, le regardant de la tête aux pieds, et ramassa son manteau.

– Je serai là un peu avant l'aube...

Il se dirigea vers la porte, lui jetant pourtant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, tout de même.

– Oh et, Malfoy... Fais-le point, un peu... Tu en as besoin, je crois...

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, lorsque Harry sauta le portail, prenant la peine d'emprunter le petit chemin rocailleux qui menait jusqu'à l'imposante porte d'entrée par laquelle il entra, toujours sans frapper, enlevant presque aussitôt ses bottes.

La nuit avait été longue et fructueuses... Les victimes avaient été plus nombreuses qu'à son habitude mais, à sa grande horreur, il devait admettre que Draco avait eu raison...

Il avait désespérément envie de son sang.

Harry retira son manteau, également, le déposant sur un des crochets du portemanteau, détachant ses cheveux et les tordant, en chassant ainsi l'eau.

Chose faite, il regarda autour de lui, et, constatant par une des hautes fenêtres du hall que le ciel rosissait à l'horizon, il se décida à descendre dans les cachots, plutôt que de se mettre à la recherche de Draco.

Il suivit le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille, se rendant jusqu'à la chambre mise à sa disposition.

Le blond y était, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Cette fois, il portait un pyjama différent : un pantalon large de couleur noir et un t-shirt sans manche blanc. Il lisait un livre d'un air intéressé, relevant pourtant la tête à son entrée.

– Il était temps! dit-il. J'ai cru que tu allais encore te faire avoir!

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, soupirant légèrement.

– Je sais quand rentrer, Malfoy! Je ne dors pas, en marchant!

– Sait-on jamais. Je t'ai préparé les livres de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père... Ils t'aideront à en savoir un peu plus... Et j'ai fait la potion du Calice!

Il sortit une petite fiole rouge sang.

– Tu serais gentil de la garder avec toi... Tout le temps! Ainsi, si ce qu'il s'est passé hier se reproduit, tu n'auras qu'à me la faire boire et j'irai bien. J'en ai placé une autre dans le tiroir de ma chambre... Sur ce, je vais te laisser dormir.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, dans le lit, le regardant se lever, l'air assez amusé.

– Tu comptes m'inviter dans ta chambre, alors ?

En son fort intérieur, il se sentait plus qu'intéressé par cette éventuelle proposition.

Draco le regarda.

– Non. Je te le dis juste au cas où nous aurions utilisé celle-là et qu'il en faudrait une autre...

Il plissa les yeux.

– Tu es vraiment... étrange !

– Et cette étrangeté te plait, ou pas ?

Draco le regarda d'un air légèrement perplexe. Il finit pourtant par sourire.

– Je ne t'aurais pas dit de revenir, sinon, lui dit-il. Bonne nuit, Potter...

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, l'air déchiré.

– Tu avais raison, lui lança-t-il.

– J'ai toujours raison! dit Draco. À quel sujet ?

– Ton sang...

Draco eut un sourire.

– Tu en veux un peu ?

– Je ne dirai certainement pas non...

Draco sourit et revint vers lui.

– Tant que tu ne me laisses pas comme mort, tu sais que je ne te dirais pas non... Fais ton travail et soigne-moi tout de suite, cette fois!

Harry se redressa aussitôt dans le lit, le regardant s'asseoir près de lui.

– Tu préfères que je te morde à un autre endroit ?

– En effet, lui dit Draco. Le cou est encore un peu sensible...

Harry se saisit donc de son bras, l'attirant près de lui, par la même occasion, peu désireux que Draco perde brusquement conscience et se blesse d'une quelconque façon, si cela devait arrivé. Le blond se retrouva donc appuyé contre lui, Harry le regardant, tout en enfonçant doucement ses canines dans la chair tendre de son poignet, sectionnant ainsi une veine.

Draco poussa un geignement mais eut rapidement un frisson de plaisir, ses yeux s'obscurcissant aussitôt. Il s'appuya sans gêne contre le brun, son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

Satisfait, Harry se mit à boire goulûment à son poignet, ne le perdant pas des yeux pourtant, se forçant à ne pas se laisser complètement aller, peu désireux de le tuer. À nouveau, cet état d'ivresse l'envahit pourtant, le vampire gémissant doucement, resserrant son étau sur le poignet de Draco. Celui-ci gémit lui aussi, mais gardait les pieds sur terre. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur la joue du vampire, ses lèvres allant près de son oreille et chuchotant un « Arrête » tendre. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, et, à contrecœur, dût se résoudre à le relâcher, léchant ses lèvres, en nettoyant tout trace de sang. Draco lui fit un sourire.

– Tu vois, quand tu veux.

– Je ne voulais pas, j'y suis contraint, répondit Harry, regardant la blond toujours appuyé contre lui.

– Cela vaut mieux, lui dit le blond. Tu t'en voudrais, j'en suis sûr!

– Je n'ai jamais eu de remords de tuer quelqu'un, tu sais..., fit doucement Harry, allant doucement caresser sa joue. Mais toi... Qui sait... Peut-être...

Draco eut un frisson.

– Tu es de nouveau chaud, dit-il, fasciné par ce phénomène.

– C'est seulement ton sang, qui donne cet effet... Ta vie qui court en moi...

Il approcha son poignet de ses lèvres, à nouveau, la léchant doucement.

– Je sais, répondit Draco, le regardant faire avec attention.

Harry sourit légèrement et cessa, y déposant plutôt ses lèvres et l'embrassant légèrement. Draco frémit, toujours blotti contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage ainsi que son corps... Mais pourquoi avait-il cette envie irrépressible d'être auprès de lui sans arrêt, soudainement ?

Harry délaissa son poignet, baissant les yeux vers son visage, plutôt. Il s'abaissa doucement, frôlant à peine ses lèvres des siennes. Le blond en écarquilla les yeux mais ne se dégagea pas. Il s'avança un peu plus, lui répondant par ce fait. Le brun ne parut pas s'en déplaire, en profitant pour l'embrasser doucement, avant de se détacher avec lenteur.

– Merci, fit-il simplement.

– De... de rien, répondit Draco, perturbé d'avoir répondu à son baiser.

Le vampire finit par se détacher complètement de lui.

– Je vais devoir dormir...

– Mhmm, je sais, dit Draco, se levant. De toute façon, je dois partir... À la prochaine!

– Passe une bonne journée...

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit, se blottissant sous les couvertures.

– Et toi, une bonne nuit, répondit Draco.

Il sortit de la pièce, fermant les lampes d'un mouvement de la main, pour ensuite clore la porte avec douceur.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Depuis trois heures déjà, Draco était assis dans l'allée mortuaire de Ste Mangouste. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et ce simple fait le perturbait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de mettre du noir. Pourtant, pour une veillée funèbre, il n'avait pas le choix. Trois heures sur une chaise... Et il était tellement fatigué de n'avoir pas dormi du tout la nuit dernière. Comment allait-il résister à un jour et une nuit supplémentaires ? Un jour et une nuit sur cette chaise ? Cela lui semblait impossible.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les sorciers suivaient-ils encore cette vieille tradition de veille ? Vraiment, veiller un mort était inutile! Il était mort, de toute façon. Et même si ce mort était sa propre mère, Draco aurait volontiers admis qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre et qu'il désirait juste dormir! Mais voilà : il aimait sa mère et il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de partir après trois heures. En bon fils, mais aussi pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il tiendrait.

Et puis, il n'était pas seul. À sa grande surprise, d'autres personnes étaient venues. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore... Cela faisait plaisir de voir que sa mère n'était pas morte dans l'indifférence totale. Dumbledore lui avait serré la main gentiment, lui demandant comment il allait. Draco avait été tenté de lui répondre « Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être cher » mais il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Par contre, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le dire à Lupin qui avait rougi de sa question stupide. Draco, pourtant, l'avait rassuré d'un petit sourire puis s'était enfermé dans le mutisme. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, de toute façon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Depuis combien de temps fréquentait-il Potter ? Trois jours ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Il ne les avait pas compté. Pourtant, Potter le changeait. Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais c'était la vérité. Depuis que Potter était là, Draco changeait. Il retrouvait peu à peu de vieux tics qu'il avait perdu. C'était des commentaires sarcastiques purement Malfoyien, c'était des mimiques faciales qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis près de cinq ans, depuis qu'il était devenu le jouet de torture de son propre père. Parfois, même, il se surprenait à hésiter lorsqu'il ouvrait sa garde-robe. Les anciens vêtements sexy qu'il portait autrefois étaient toujours là et il avait envie de s'en saisir et de s'en vêtir.

Mais le froid le faisait changer d'avis. Pourtant, il le ressentait moins. Il ne le ressentait même plus du tout lorsque Potter était là, lorsqu'il le touchait... Lorsqu'il le mordait!

Draco eut un frisson sur sa chaise.

Les morsures de Potter... Le plaisir qu'il en ressentait le faisait revivre, ce qui était assez étrange quant on considère qu'en fait, Potter aspirait la vie hors de lui. Cela devait venir de ses origines vampires... Ou tout simplement du plaisir.

Mais plus étrange encore que cette sensation était l'envie qu'il avait de toucher, d'embrasser le vampire. Pourtant, il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il ne ressentait rien... Vraiment rien ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il savait juste que le froid n'était presque plus là. Et que c'était étrange.

La première fois qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait sans arrêt froid, il était allé voir un médicomage qui l'avait envoyé voir un psychomage. Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui explique que le froid corporel qu'il ressentait venait de son indifférence et de son refus de sentiment. Le fait de refuser de ressentir quelque chose lui donnait froid.

Ainsi, depuis que Potter était là, Draco devait admettre qu'il ressentait des choses. De l'agacement, de l'amusement... de l'attachement et même du désir. Mais était-ce assez pour se débarrasser de ce froid ? Non, Draco le savait. Il aurait toujours froid... Car il ne ressentait pas assez de choses pour redevenir normal. Que devait-il ressentir dans ce cas ? De l'amitié ? Voir même... plus ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'attacher à Potter! Déjà qu'il avait fait la grave erreur d'apprécier sa présence... Qui lui disait que Potter n'allait pas partir ? Qui lui disait que Potter ne faisait pas que jouer avec lui ? Personne! Et puis, il avait l'air de trouver cela drôle, le Potter... Ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu, pour lui.

À sa grande surprise, son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un jeu pour Potter. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci ne le voie que comme une distraction. Il voulait être plus. Un ami ? Un Amant ? Un Calice ? Il l'ignorait, il ne savait plus.

N'était-il déjà pas Calice, d'une certaine manière ? N'offrait-il pas son sang à Potter ? Comme le feraient les Calices ? Il l'ignorait. Son arrière-arrière-grand-père parlait de son Calice dans son journal. Il disait qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux... Mais quelle sorte de lien ? Y avait-il un lien spécial entre lui et Potter ? Non. Non, il le savait.

Celui-ci s'amusait de son indifférence, rien de plus.

Et même si ce n'était pas cela alors... C'était peut-être son sang... Qu'en savait-il ? Rien!

Soupirant doucement, Draco s'étira et hocha vivement de la tête quand une infirmière lui proposa un café. Il en aurait besoin, c'était certain.

Avec un étrange sentiment de peine, Draco réalisa soudainement qu'il ne verrait pas Potter avant deux jours, voir plus. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot au vampire... Celui-ci allait peut-être croire qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir et partir ?

Étrangement, il espérait que non. Que le vampire se douterait que s'il n'était pas là, c'était pour une bonne raison... Et après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'un jour, une nuit et un autre jour... Oui, Potter n'aurait aucune raison de croire ça... Tout du moins l'espérait-il.

Soupirant de plus belle, Draco leva les yeux pour regarder le visage enfin serein de sa tendre mère. Il chassa ses pensées et se recueillit calmement, tel qu'il était censé le faire.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Eh voilà... Faut croire que le départ de Umbre me fait sentir comme un lion en cage... Je tourne en rond, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire... Quoi de mieux que de poster un chapitre, en cette soirée froide d'automne ?  
Bon, je pourrais écouté un film, mais j'en ai pas très envie... Je vais plutôt faire les RARs, et ensuite, j'aviserai...

Mais bref...  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre!  
J'apprécierai vraiment BEAUCOUP de review... Pour passer, le temps, vous savez ? Je fais énormément pitié...  
Et puis... Pas assez de review, pas de prochain chapitre!  
C'est comme pour d'Un océan à l'autre!  
J'ai eut très peu de commentaire!  
**VOUS AUREZ**** PAS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ALORS! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS!**

_Tout lecture se devrait de poster une review, chaque fois qu'il lit quelque chose! Vous savez pourquoi ? Non ? Certains, ça ne les dérangera pas, mais d'autre, si. Comme nous! Une review démontre la popularité d'une fic, l'intérêt qu'un nombre de lecteur peuvent y prêter attention... Si tout le monde se dit « Bah, quelqu'un d'autre en postera une, c'est pas si grave », personne finira par en mettre une, et l'auteur, dans ce cas, lui, ce dire « Bah, elle est pas apprécié, j'abandonne! J'écrierai autre chose... » Et là, les lecteurs, hurlent, font du bruit, mais c'est déjà trop tard!  
Et à qui la faute ? À eux, tout simplement! Parce qu'ils ont voulus être égoïste..._

_L'être humain est fait ainsi, et on ne le changera pas complètement... Mais rien ne sert d'essayer, et de faire se réveiller quelques lecteurs par ce fait!  
On est pas aveugle, les stat dénombre chaque personne passant sur un chapitre quelconque, je sais exactement, à tout heure de la journée, qui a lu la fic... Donc... Mais quand même...  
J'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir que vous mettrez une trace de votre passage, sur toutes les fics, à l'avenir... Même si ce n'est que quelques mots!_

_Review__ please!_

_ET PENDANT QUE J'Y SUIS : TOUT LE MONDE DIRECTION BIOOOOOOO! Loll! C'est le meilleure moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de nous, de nos fics, de ce qui se passe, pourquoi y'a du retard! Les liens de nos skyblog et de nos livejournal s'y trouve! Courrez-y en grands nombres poster vos commentaire _

_  
Laika&Umbre_

8 Octobre 2005

_On vous aime!_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer******Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue... Tout le reste est à Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**RARs******

**Khisanth** (La dernière, la dernière, ouiiiii!) Eh bien, puisque tu ne savais pas quoi mettre dans ta review, je ne peux pas vraiment mettre autre chose également que de te souhaite une excellente lecture! En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!  
Merci pour ta review  
À plus!

**Karotte** (Ton pseudo me fait toujours autant rire...) Ouais, Draco est sortit de sa léthargie, mais (oui, il y a un mais) pour combien de temps, mouhahahahahahahahaha ?  
En ce qui concerne les caser ensemble, ça non plus, je n'en dis pas plus... Tout ce que je peux te révélé, c'est que ce chapitre comporte certaines scènes touchantes...

Bonne lecture!

**L'Ange de l'Apocalypse : Euh**, eh bien, ça nous fait un grand plaisir d'avoir pu illuminer ta journée par nos écris lol! Quand tu veux (enfin, quand on poste un chapitre ;))

Sur ce, je te souhaite une excellente lecture! À plus!

**Oxaline** Héhé, à ce qu'on a en lit, cette tendresse, cette noirceur, cette sensualité, et cette violence te plait... Ça fait un bon mélange et on a pioché dans le mille!  
Parfait, on est autant satisfaite que vous toutes (et tous ?)

Probablement que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre-ci, faut l'espéré!  
Bonne lecture!

**Kissvampiric** loll! Eh bien, avec toi, c'est certain, on est en sûreté, mouhahaha! Tout le monde nous mettra des review! Bref... Passons...

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter en ce qui concerne la continuité de la fic, elle est terminé, donc, normalement, elle devrait être complètement et posté d'ici quelques semaines...  
Je te souhaite sur ce une bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Héhéhé, nous aussi, on a un peu fantasmer sur ces deux-là, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ;) ? Bref... Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre autre chose, si on tient compte que tu n'as posé aucune question... Je te souhaite donc simplement une excellente lecture, et à très bientôt!

**Llewella**** et Deirdre :** Nos chapitres sont longs ? Et pourtant, ils font la moitié de nos chapitre habituels lol! C'est assez drôle ça!

Bref... Passons à ta review... Un Harry débarquant en pleine veiller ? Hmm, j'y avais pensé, mais c'était guère une bonne idée, et ça n'aurait pas été pour son sang, qu'il l'aurait fait, le Harry, mais bon, je peux pas vraiment en révéler plus. Je suis lier sous un contrat du silence...

En ce qui concerne Futur et Mésaventure, je ne peux que te conseiller quelque chose : NE LUI POSER PLUS AUCUNE QUESTION SUR SES AUTRES FOUTUES FICS! ELLE DÉTESTE ÇA! ET VOUS ÊTES PAS ICI POUR ÇA! PLUS VOUS LUI POSER DE QUESTIONS, MOINS ELLE AVANÇE ? DONC **_PATIENCE&SILENCE_**!

**Yami**** Aku :** Bordel de m... j'ai 9 review, et c'est comme si j'en avais 20, tellement elles sont longues loll! (Mais je ne me plaints pas, non, non, loin là, héhéhé)

Attend là, Harry s'est fait avoir, mais c'était pas sa faute! Il s'est endormit par inadvertance, et il c'est son organisme qui l'a réveillé, en sachant que le soleil se levait et qu'il était en danger...

Aaah, Yame et son amour pour Dray... Mais bon, s'est bien vrai que son sang n'est pas le même que celui d'un Moldu... et même celui d'un vulgaire sorcier, parce que, comme on l'a dit, Draco a des gènes de vampire, mais bon...

Bref... je vais te laisser... j'ai d'autre lecteurs qui attendent une réponse ;)

**Mary :** Rafraîchissante... Vampire... Mort... Oui, comme tu dis : 0.o ! loll! Mais bon, ne nous attardons pas sur ce détail, si tu le veux bien!

On a bien aimé ta review... Elle était longue, agréable à lire, remplit d'une délicieuse joie de vivre et d'un peu d,humour... Héhé!  
Eh ben, on est devenu internationnal! Mouhahahaha! Notre pouvoir s'étend sur toute la planète! À nous la libertééééééé!  
Bon, euh, aller, bonne lecture...

**Miss Zabini :** Hmmm... Que va-t-il se passer quand Dray sera redevenu un tant soit peu normal... Très bonne question, dois-je te le dire... ? Hmmm! Nannnnn! Tu attendras comme tout le monde, mouhahahaha!

Mais tu risques d'être très bien choyé, crois-moi! Bref... il me reste encore une dizaine de review à faire, donc, je te laisse, a plus!

**Chrys63 :** loll, t'as théorie est un peu loufoque, mais nous connaissant, on aurait pu faire ça... Donc, non, on n'en saura pas beaucoup sur l'arrière arrière-grand-père de Draco, ni qui a été son Calice. Une chose est sûr, par contre, c'est que ce n'était pas un Potter. On ne poussera pas les choses jusque là!  
En ce qui concernant le Draco du tome 6, ses réactions lui ressemblent, mais sans plus, on ne poussera pas à rien d'autre... On s'embarquera pas dans toute cette histoire compliqués, on s'en arracherait les cheveux, sinon...  
En espérant qu'on te déçoit pas trop...  
Mais bon, voyant que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions que tu nous as posé, je te souhaite bonne lecture (et je te demanderai defaire une review un peu moins tassé la prochaine fois, elle m'a donné mal au crâne...)

**Phaine** Étant accroc au sang de Draco, Harry va quand même le ressentir assez... Mais pas de façon dramatique, heureusement. Il peut toujours aller s'abreuver ailleurs, et tué plus d'humain, pour étanché sa soif du sang de Draco pour un petit moment, ça marche très bien... Mais ça, tu le verras par toi-même... dans le prochain chapitre, niahahaha!  
Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, a pluuus!

**Remus James Lupin :** Alors toi, tu nous dis que tu ne laisses pas de review au premier chapitre...  
Grave erreur!  
Pour la simple et bonne raisons que ce sont les premières reviews qui décident un auteur à continuer une histoire! Pas de review au premier chapitre, pas de suite...  
L'un va pas sans l'autre.

Bref, en ce qui concerne Harry... C'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit... On en avait marre que ça en revienne du pareil au même... Donc, changement radical : Harry est le vampire! Apparemment, ç'a très bien fonctionné, mouahaha!

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on arrêtera pas la fic... Puisqu'elle est terminée! Mais bon, aller... Bonne lecture!

**Myschka** Mouhahahaha! Harry, dépendant ? Ben voyons, si peu! Et de Draco en plus!  
Non, sans blague, il est complètement dingue (physiquement, entendons-nous) de Draco – et accessoirement de son sans, mais bon...

Je dois dire que ta review renferme une question que nous n'avons pas eut de personne d'autre... Notre base pour Harry (qui est entièrement de moi, je tiens à le préciser (ben quoi, je l'adore et j'en suis fière!) est... rien du tout! Loll! Si, si, jte jure! Excepté un peu de Anne Rice, on a rien pris du tout comme base! Nada!

Mais par contre, on est tout à fait conscientes que Harry est très humain, pour un vampire... Pas nécessairement parce qu'il n'a été mordu que depuis peu de temps... Mais tout simplement parce qu'il est ainsi... Qu'il a vécu beaucoup de truc... Il a beau pouvoir aimé et tout, il n'en reste pas moins un vampire au goût morbide, à l'esprit noir, et un être complètement accroc pour du sang, qui ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour en avoir...  
C'est un monstre, autrement dit, plus qu'autre chose, la plupart du temps...  
Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture... Enfin, même si tu as déjà lu, mouhahahaha! Et je te remercie pour la merveilleuse correction que tu as apportée! Bisou!

**Aella** Bonjour à toi!

Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle est grandement apprécié, comme toutes les autres que nous recevons... Ensuite, pour répondre à ta petite question, non, ce n'est pas une longue fic... En fait c'était une petite histoire de transition, pour nous permettre de nous changer les idées, avant de reprendre de nous D'un océan à l'autre... Ça nous a fait un bien fou! Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-draco** Hmm... Draco ne s'en remettra pas dis-tu ? Bah, en effet... Ça sera un coup bas à lui faire... Je ne sais pas moi-même s'il s'en remettrait... En fait, oui, j'en ai une bonne idée... Mais je ne suis pas pour tout révélé, pas vrai ? Mouhahaha! Bonne lectureuuh!

**Julie :** Qu'entendons-nous exactement par Calice ? Eh bien... Je ne saurai pas exactement de répondre complètement ici, il y a trop de détail qui entre dans ce concept, mais je peux te promettre que tes questions auront réponses peu à peu, et que, si jamais, à la fin de la fic, il y a toujours des interrogations et bien... à ce moment là, je te répondrai... Ceci dit... Bonne lecture!

**Kitty-hp16 :** Héhéhé, eh bien, malgré toute cette noirceur, on arrive à mettre un peu d'humour, c'est bien! On est contente que ça te plaise et que ça t'ai fait rire! En espérant que ça continue ainsi, gnéhéhéhé! Ce chapitre-ci est plutôt remplit de tendresse et de tristesse d'autre chose... Mais tu verras rapidement par toi-même, je vais te laisser lire, maintenant! Bonne lecture!

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Non, non, t'en fais, on t'en veux pas pour ton petit retard... Mais par contre, pour ton manque de motivation, c'est une autre histoire... ¬¬

**Micka**** : Héhé**! C'était justement le but recherche... Le vampire qui ressent des sentiments humains, alors que c'est lui qui est mort... Ça faisait un petit quelque chose d'original et de charmant pour cette fic où la noirceur est de mise...  
Ensuite, oui, les vampires peuvent se reproduire, puisqu'ils peuvent couché avec quelqu'un... Mais seulement entre un homme et une femme, bien entendu, et ça ne fait pas du môme un vampire, mais bel et bien un humain normal, avec les gènes d'un vampire... Je dois également ajouter que ça ne peut se faire qu'avec une mortel!

Tandis que pour la longueur, c'est une fic qui comptera six chapitres un épilogue. Rien de plus, rien de moins!

Ceci dit, bonne lecture!

**Lilounatic** J'ai aussi cette impression... J'ai fantasmer pendant une semaine que les vampires existait, et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : me faire mordre... Mais bon, c'était juste mon petit imagination, bien entendu... raaah... La sensation que ça doit procurer, miam, miam. Lol!

En ce qui concerne l'histoire en générale... Oui, il y aura une petite aventure... Mais très brève, puisque la fic ne compte que sept chapitre, l'épilogue compris! Donc... Mais bon, tu verras tout ça par toi-même! Bonne lecture!

**Ilys** Hello toi!  
Alors comme ça, tu as une préférence pour notre Harry national-devenu-vampire ? Je t'avouerai que je l'aime bien (que dire, je l'adore (juste à voir le délire que je me suis piqué, hier, avec Umbre, sur lui, parce que je devais sortir dans la nuit noire... bref!), avec son esprit lugubre à souhait et tout... Héhé! Mais bon, j'adore aussi Dray La petite âme désespérée de cet fic, à sauver absolument... Tache qui revient à un vampire qui n'a plus vraiment de conscience... Hmmm, ça promet n'est-ce pas ? Menfin aller... Bonne lecture!

**Felly** Si, si, Dray est glacé jusqu'au... coeur, je dirai, parce que son froid, il n'est pas physique.

En ce qui concerne le fait qu'ils vont « finir ensemble, ces deux-là », si on a affiché que c'était un HP/DM slash, qu'est-ce que tu en penses lolll ? Mouhahaha!

Bref! Bonne lecture!

**Edwene**** Al' Vere :** Héhéhé, et voilà, une convertie de plus! Décidément, j'ai un mauvais côté... (Ce qui est tout à fait marrant, que j'écrive ça, vu la chanson que j'ai dans les oreilles; c'est-à-dire la Marche Impériale de Star Wars, mais bref...)

Hmmm... Harry ne va pas tout à fait se pointer à l'enterrement de Narcissa, à proprement dire, mais tu verras bien

Et oui, les autres ont déjà revus Harry depuis sa transformation... Mais bien peu de fois... De toute façon, on en parle vaguement dans ce chapitre-ci, si je me souviens bien... Bref! A plus!

**Vega264 :** Eh bien, eh bien... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les avis ne sont pas partagés... Vous êtes tous absolument d'accord sur une chose : Ils sont tous les deux incroyablement sexy, mouhahahahaha!  
Et ça ne fait que se confirmer dans les chapitres suivants où il y aura un peu plus de... chaleur, si on peut dire... Mais je n'en révèle pas plus, ça serait très mal! Sur ce... Amuse-toi bien!

**Meihra** Bah, ouais, le chantage, c'est mon fort, que veux-tu...

Héhé, on est bien contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent... L'évolution entre eux se fait rapidement, mais moi, personnellement, j'aime bien le tournant que tout cela prend Et je crois bien que vous n'allez pas détester non plus...  
En ce qui concerne le trio Ron-Hermione-Harry, non, il n'y aura aucune confrontation... Mais je t'assure que ce qui s'en vient est bien mieux, héhé!

Allez, bonne lecture!

**Gweny** J'espère bien, Gweny, que ce que j'ai écris à la fin du chapitre précédent en feront réfléchir plus d'un... Parce que, honnêtement, ça m'a sérieusement énervé, tout ça... De voir qu'il y a tant de relâchement, tant d'indifférence... Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça...

On te remercie grandement pour ta review, et c'est chouette que tu aimes notre concept du vampire! Bonne lecture!

****

****

****

**Merci également à :**** Noamnesia**, **JohannaPotterMalefoy**, **Anlidre**, **Tiffany Shin**, **onarluca**, **Shamaya**, **amélie**, **zaika**, **Vif d'or**, **myoko**, **miss** **cobra**, **Machin**, **rey**, **philoue**, **Milii**, **BadAngel666**, **Louange**, **Yuliel**, **Shiryu**, **Dawn456** et **farahon**!

**__**

**_Amour nocturne_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Harry avait parcouru le manoir au grand complet, à la tombée de la nuit, se demandant bien où pouvait être passé Malfoy.  
Il n'avait perçu aucune trace de lui. Son odeur flottait désespérément dans l'air, l'affamant, mais aucun bruit, aucun murmure de ses pas... Rien. Et pas un mot.  
Malfoy se fichait-il de lui et de ses allées et venues ? N'avait-il donc rien à faire de sa présence ?  
Harry espérait que non... Étrangement, il se sentait un peu blessé, à cette idée... Chose étonnante. Il se sentait blessé que quelqu'un puisse se désintéresser de lui, alors que, ces dernières années, il n'en avait rien eu à faire, chassant simplement, hantant les nuits et terrifiant les Moldus pour son propre plaisir, sans jamais aucune arrière-pensée pour ceux qui l'avaient aimé autrefois mais là... Là, le simple fait que Malfoy puisse être complètement indifférent à son égard... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés ?  
Harry soupira légèrement en enfilant son manteau...  
Non...  
Non, ça n'avait rien à voir, et il devrait bien se l'avouer un jour.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit rapidement dans la nuit pluvieuse, quittant en quelques secondes le domaine Malfoy, sa faim guidant ses pas.

Rapidement, il fut en ville, les piétons étant beaucoup moins nombreux que d'ordinaire puisqu'il pleuvait toujours autant, mais la ville bourdonnait tout de même de vie, d'une vie qui faisait l'envie de Harry... Envie de tous la leur enlever...

Le vampire se mit pourtant en quête d'une victime qui lui donnerait du fil à retordre... Il n'avait nulle envie d'une proie qui se laisserait faire, complètement désespérée... Un défi l'aiderait... L'aiderait à oublier ce besoin qu'il avait du sang de Draco...

De Draco...

Déjà, ce n'était plus Malfoy... Depuis combien de temps ce fait avait-il changé ? Depuis combien de temps ce n'était plus simplement Malfoy, son ancien ennemi ? Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il ce... besoin, oui, ce besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui, de savoir où il allait, de savoir où il était... ?  
Il bifurqua dans l'une des rues les plus achalandées du quartier où il se trouvait, ne se fiant qu'à ses sens pour repérer ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
Était-il... ? Ressentait-il quelque chose à l'égard du blond ? Tombait-il amoureux ? Lui ?  
Non... Ce devait être cette attirance physique seulement... Rien de plus...

Mais pourtant... Pourtant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé... Cette douceur qu'il avait ressentie, ne témoignait-elle pas de quelque chose de plus fort ?

Harry chassa bien vite ses pensées lorsqu'il passa près d'un homme qui semblait fort pressé, son attaché-case solidement maintenu contre lui. Le brun fit rapidement volte-face, le suivant, son regard cherchant désespérément une ruelle ou un coin sombre...

Ce fut un vieil escalier de secours, sous lequel des ordures s'amoncelaient, qu'il repéra. D'un geste vif, il empoigna l'homme par la taille, le tirant vers l'endroit, sans que personne n'ait semblé remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, le mortel se débattit avec véhémence, essayant de lui flanquer un coup de poing, coup que Harry évita habilement, en profitant pour enfoncer avec une certaine avidité ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme, perçant sa jugulaire, la vie se mettant à quitter à une vitesse hallucinante le corps de cette proie dont Harry se fichait bien de l'identité.

Tout fut terminé en quelques minutes, le brun ressortant de l'endroit où il avait commis son méfait, comme si de rien n'était, abandonnant là le corps, et faisant chemin inverse en direction du manoir Malfoy, soudain lassé de cette balade nocturne.

L'aube ne tarderait pas à se pointer, et pourtant, il était rentré depuis un bon moment déjà, étendu sur son lit, un feu craquant délicieusement dans la cheminée, et illuminant de façon incertaine le cachot.  
À peine étendu sur son lit, il s'était saisi de l'un des livres de l'arrière arrière-grand-père de Draco et s'y était plongé, décidé à apprendre ce qui était encore un vrai mystère pour lui…

_... Un vampire qui se met à s'abreuver à la gorge d'un humain spécifique, et quotidiennement, se verra li__é__ à ce mortel... Un lien entre un Calice et son buveur. Une fois le Calice __choisi__, il est impensable de __songer__ à en changer... Ce lien est unique, et aucun autre sang ne rassasiera autant __le vampire __que __celui__ du mortel choisi..._

Il était perturbé... Perturbé par ce qu'il avait lu... Perturbé par ce que tout cela impliquait...  
Draco et lui étaient liés...  
Par un lien unique...  
Et indestructible...  
Mais alors, si le Calice, Draco donc, venait à mourir, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Serait-il condamné à errer en quête d'un sang identique, tout en sachant qu'il n'existait pas ? Était-ce donc une cruelle malédiction ?

Une malédiction qui les liait tous deux...

Par un sentiment bien défini, que Harry devait s'avouer désormais...  
Il aimait Draco.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Draco voulait dormir! C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, assis sur sa chaise, une tasse de café en main. Les trois autres étaient partis. L'école oblige, ils ne pouvaient rester. Mais lui, était bien obligé. C'était sa mère. Partir eût été mal vu. Très mal vu! Il fallait à tout prit qu'il tienne...  
-Mr Malfoy ? dit une infirmière. Vous voulez... un peu de distraction ?  
-Distraction ? demanda Draco, l'air hébété.  
-Un livre... Ou la _gazette du sorcier_ ?  
-J'apprécierais…, répondit Draco.  
L'infirmière lui fit un sourire et elle sortit. Draco poussa un autre soupir. Il ne voulait pas la _gazette_... Il voulait son lit, sa maison... Son vampire... Draco eut un frisson. Il lui manquait. Cela n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas être à ce point accro aux personnes... Et surtout pas à lui. Harry n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne qui s'attachait aux autres.  
Et puis de toute façon, il ne voulait pas s'attacher!... N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait plus trop. Il devait admettre qu'il tenait à lui. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Il était amusant avec son air morbide, ses remarques caustiques et son indifférence vis-à-vis de ses crimes. Ce n'était plus le même Potter, ça, c'était sûr. Et il n'était plus le même Malfoy, même si son caractère était toujours là. Il le retrouvait parfois, en présence de Potter... C'étaient des petites réflexions, des blagues narquoises ici et là... Cela lui faisait du bien. Il devait se l'avouer, depuis que Potter était là, il avait l'impression de sortir de sa léthargie. Cela faisait du bien, vraiment...  
-Voici, monsieur, dit soudainement l'infirmière, le faisant sursauter. Voulez-vous encore un peu de café ?  
-Je veux bien, merci, dit Draco, prenant la _gazette_.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la lire. Était-ce bien de lire la _gazette_ à la veillée funèbre de sa propre mère ? Non, il savait que non. Mais il était si fatigué. Il eut un sourire reconnaissant à l'infirmière quand elle déposa sa tasse.  
-C'est pénible, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.  
-Pas pénible, juste épuisant, dit Draco. Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit passée... et j'en ressens les effets. Mais c'est ma mère, je ne peux pas partir!  
La jeune femme eut un hochement de tête appréciateur qui rassura Draco. Il avait bien fait. Il agissait bien. Réconforté en lui-même, il baissa les yeux sur la _gazette_ et se mit à lire, s'amusant presque de certains titres (un homme s'était fait manger la main par une bouilloire folle) et grimaçant face à d'autre (un cacatoman sévissait au ministère : tous les murs, chaque nuit, étaient baptisés de merde!). Pourtant, il figea face à un autre titre.  
**_Mystérieux tueur dans les rues de Londres ; L'insaisissable vampire frappe encore !  
_**_Harry_, pensa Draco, inquiet. Il se plongea rapidement dans les colonnes noires.  
En fait, cet article ne disait rien de vraiment alarmant. La communauté sorcière informait leurs membres de la présence d'un vampire dangereux à Londres. Vampire qui se nourrissait exclusivement de Moldus. Il requérait malgré tout une certaine méfiance et précisait que des mesures seraient prises au plus vite contre lui.  
Mais Draco paniqua. Des mesures ? Prises contre Harry ? Non, surtout pas! Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! Pas alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à lui! Pas alors que sa présence lui était devenue si indispensable!  
Oui, indispensable! Il avait besoin de Harry. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de son air prédateur, de son sourire... de sa joie de vivre... Il avait besoin de lui, à sa grande horreur.  
Draco laissa tomber la _gazette_ au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Harry allait-il bien ? Ou avait-il croisé un chasseur de vampire ? L'angoisse le fit trembler. Il ne pouvait même pas partir... Mais il voulait savoir!  
Frénétiquement, Draco se leva et appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci le regarda avec étonnement en le voyant si paniqué.  
-Madame, je dois absolument parler à mon Elfe de maison... J'ai laissé une potion sur le feu en partant et je viens seulement de m'en rappeler!  
-Oh mon Dieu! dit-elle. Il y a une cheminée, si vous le souhaitez... Elle n'est pas loin... Vous pourrez l'appeler!

Draco hocha de la tête et lança un regard à sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser... c'était sa veillée! Et en plus, pour une chose aussi stupide que Harry... Mais non, ce n'était pas stupide. Il avait réellement peur pour lui!

Sans attendre plus, Draco suivit l'infirmière et sortit avec elle dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle le guida jusqu'à une cheminée se trouvant dans une pièce réservée au personnel et Draco l'en remercia vivement. Sans même attendre qu'elle sorte, il jeta une pincée de poudre et indiqua son adresse après s'être agenouillé, sa tête voyageant aussitôt d'âtre en âtre. Arrivée dans le salon de son manoir, il appela son elfe à corps et à cris.

-Véfy ! Véfy tu m'entends ?

Aussitôt, l'Elfe apparut, étonné de voir son maître là.  
-Qu'y a-t-il, maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?  
-Est-ce qu'il est revenu ? Est-ce que notre visiteur est là ?  
-Oui Draco Malfoy, monsieur. Il est revenu il y a peu de temps.  
Draco poussa un soupir.  
-Draco Malfoy veut-il que Véfy aille le chercher ?  
-Non ! dit aussitôt Draco. Non, non, cela ira.

De quoi aurait-il l'air, s'il avouait à Harry qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ?

-Dis-lui juste… Que je suis à la veillée funèbre de ma mère et que demain, il y a l'enterrement... Qu'il ne s'étonne pas que je ne sois pas là. Et aussi...

Il se mordit la lèvre un instant.

-Aussi de faire attention à lui. Très attention !

-Bien maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Véfy va le lui dire tout de suite !

Draco lui sourit.

-Merci Véfy. À demain.

-À demain, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur!

Sans attendre d'avantage, Draco retourna totalement à l'hôpital, soupirant.

-Va-t-il enlever la potion ? demanda l'infirmière, faisant sursauter Draco qui se releva aussitôt.

-Oui... Oui, c'est un bon elfe, très intelligent, heureusement. Il avait baissé le feu quand il l'a vue sur la plaque, ce qui a probablement sauvé ma maison!

L'infirmière lui sourit et Draco retourna dans la salle où le corps de sa mère était exposé. Étrangement, il se sentait mieux d'avoir donné ce message à Véfy. Ainsi, il était sûr que Harry ne s'imaginerait pas n'importe quoi...

Serein, il reprit sa veillée, préférant délaisser la _gazette_.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry grogna quand on vint cogner à sa porte, mais il consentit tout de même à lever le nez du second livre qu'il avait entamé, Véfy entrant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Harry, se détournant de l'Elfe, se replongeant dans son livre, une idée venant pourtant le saisir, et il regarda de nouveau la créature. Tu ne saurais pas où trouver ton maître ?  
-Maître Draco Malfoy, monsieur, vient de me donner un message pour vous. Maître Draco Malfoy est à la veillée de sa mère Narcissa Malfoy Madame. Maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, signale que demain, il sera à l'enterrement et que Monsieur ne doit pas s'étonner si Maître Draco Malfoy revient tard. Maître Draco Malfoy recommande à Monsieur de faire attention. Très attention.

-Attention, mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Véfy ne sait pas. Maître Draco Malfoy n'a pas dit à Véfy.

Harry l'écouta attentivement, s'apaisant peu à peu en entendant l'Elfe transmettre le message de son maître. Il acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête, se replongeant presque aussitôt dans son livre, remerciant la petite créature, et la renvoyant simplement.  
Il se rendit pourtant rapidement compte qu'il était incapable de se concentrer de nouveau... Il savait désormais où était Draco...  
À une veillée funèbre... Il ne pouvait donc pas y aller, bien qu'il en eût une forte envie... Mais sachant que s'il le rejoignait maintenant, il n'aurait aucune envie de revenir avec lui et, alors, il serait pris dans cet hôpital tandis qu'il ferait jour...  
Non, mieux valait rester sagement ici... À continuer de lire, puis, il dormirait et le verrait au soir...  
Il tenta de nouveau de se replonger dans son livre, sans grand succès. Soupirant, Harry le refermant simplement, sèchement, le posant sur la table de chevet, près de son lit, éteignant les flammes qui craquaient toujours dans la cheminée, d'un geste de la main, se retrouvant plongé dans l'obscurité la plus pure, mais qui lui était apaisante.  
Il se retourna dans son lit, et, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Comme toujours, il pleuvait.

Cela l'arrangeait. Avec la pluie, personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas que l'on sache qu'il pouvait pleurer. Même si tout le monde s'en doutait, car il était humain, après tout... Même si on se bornait (ou alors berner dans le sens les gens se trompent ?) à dire le contraire.

Draco poussa un soupir. Cette pluie embourbait tout. Heureusement que la tombe de sa mère était protégée magiquement, sinon, l'enterrement aurait été repoussé. Il n'aurait su le supporter. Il était trop fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui et se blottir dans son lit.

Pourtant, il restait là. Le pasteur, Dumbledore, Snape et Lupin étaient partis depuis longtemps. Mais il restait planté là, à fixer la pierre tombale de sa mère et à pleurer.

« _Pour une mère merveilleuse._ »

Comme cette phrase minimisait son importance, sa personnalité. Merveilleux n'était pas assez pour Narcissa Malfoy. Mais bon. La pierre n'était pas assez grande pour tout y écrire.

Soupirant, Draco regarda encore la pierre. Il était tard, il le savait. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Déjà, il faisait plus sombre... Mieux valait qu'il rentre... Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Au loin, il crut distinguer un cri étouffé, mais ce ne devait être que le sifflement du vent, car rapidement, tout redevint silencieux, seule la pluie crépitant doucement.  
Et Draco continuait de rester seul, isolé, dans ce coin du cimetière, face à cette pierre, attendant quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais.  
Une paire d'yeux verts le fixait, au loin, la silhouette sombre se tenant à l'abri d'un immense saule pleureur. Elle finit pourtant pas s'avancer, s'assurant que sa capuche couvrait bien sa tête, se frayant un chemin parmi les tombes, d'un pas silencieux.  
Elle s'arrêta finalement juste derrière lui, fixant également la pierre, l'air un peu attristé. Pas spécialement pour la femme qui était morte, mais plutôt pour celui qui y faisait face, pour cette détresse qui se dégageait de lui.  
Doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste rempli de tendresse. Draco sursauta, sortant de sa léthargie pour se retourner. Quand il vit le vampire, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais tu es fou! lui dit-il aussitôt.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.  
-Le soleil ne se montrera pas, avec tant de nuage...

-Et s'il y avait une éclaircie ? Espèce d'idiot! dit Draco, vraiment inquiet.

Il resserra la cape du brun sur celui-ci, comme pour le protéger d'éventuel rayon de soleil. Harry eut un léger sourire.  
-Il fait presque nuit! Je ne serais pas sorti à midi!

Draco secoua la tête.

-On ne sait jamais! Tu devrais faire plus attention! Il faut que nous parlions de cela... Les sorciers ont compris que tu n'étais pas qu'une passade... Ils parlent de prendre des mesures contre toi!

Draco s'était mis à marcher, son bras accroché à celui du brun.

Ils passèrent près d'un tombeau, le renfoncement sombre menant à la porte laissant entrevoir une silhouette avachie sur le sol, sans vie, selon toute vraisemblance.  
-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas m'empêcher de sortir ?

-Je ne compte pas t'empêcher de sortir. Juste t'enseigner la prudence! Je t'ai montré que la blessure faites aux victimes pouvaient être masquée... Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
-Parce que je n'ai jamais appris à le faire, tout simplement...

-Mais si! Il te suffit de lécher les plaies!

Harry garda le silence, regardant le ciel en plissant les yeux, sa couleur un peu plus vive le blessant légèrement.  
-C'est indispensable, pour toi ?

-Ce qui est important, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien! Lécher les plaie et ainsi, les refermer, empêchera d'éventuels chasseurs de déduire tout de suite que tu es passé par là!

-Non... Je te demandais si c'était important, pour toi, qu'il ne m'arrive rien...

Draco hésita.

-C'est... C'est très important, pour moi, qu'il ne t'arrive rien, répondit-il, baissant la tête.

Harry le regarda avec un doux sourire, ce que Draco ne perçut malheureusement pas, la tête toujours baissée.  
-Alors je le ferai...

Draco releva la tête, le regardant avec des yeux brillants.

-Merci... Et aussi... Enfin, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de sortir, pas du tout! Mais... Certains soirs... Reste chez moi et... utilise-moi! Histoire que... Ça passe un peu.

-Que je t'utilise, hein ?  
Il avait l'air soudain plus sournois, plus... prédateur. Draco eut un frisson.

-Oui... Tout en me laissant en vie, bien entendu.

-Oui, bien entendu, chuchota simplement le vampire, alors qu'ils sortaient du cimetière, passant le portail.

Draco sourit et, sans s'en apercevoir, resserra son étreinte sur le bras du vampire.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé de mot, dit-il. Je n'y ai pas pensé, je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de chose...

Harry secoua simplement la tête.

-C'est rien... Véfy m'a laissé ton message...

Draco approuva.

-Je m'en doute. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là.

-J'aurais pu simplement te suivre à l'odeur, tu sais...

-Ah ? dit Draco. Sous-entendrais-tu que je sens mauvais ?

-Non, je sous-entends seulement que ta délicieuse odeur pourrait m'attirer à peu près partout... Même dans un cimetière, alors qu'il fait jour...

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Je crois que ce Moldu avait bu!

-Mais de quel Moldu parles-tu donc ?

-Celui qui est mort un peu plus loin!

-Oooh, ce Moldu là... Non. Pas du tout même...

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Bien... Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Eh bien, si je suis venu te voir... C'était pour rester un peu avec toi...

Draco préféra éviter de le regarder.

-On rentre chez moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que tu tiennes particulièrement à aller chez moi... Donc, oui.

-Où est-ce, chez toi ? demanda Draco.

-Dans une vieille cave à vin... La maison a été abandonnée depuis longtemps... Je m'en sers...

Draco s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais tu... tu n'es même pas caché!

Harry eut un air amusé.  
-Non, mais je n'y suis jamais, excepté pour dormir!

-Et c'est justement là que tu es le plus vulnérable! Dorénavant, tu viendras dormir chez moi! C'est plus sûr!

Harry s'arrêta à son tour, en plein milieu d'une rue, et le regarda fixement.

-Tu me demandes de venir vivre chez toi ?

-Oui! répondit Draco.

Harry le regardant encore un moment, se foutant bien qu'une voiture vienne dans leur direction, ou non.

-D'accord... Mais je vais devoir aller chercher quelques petites choses...

-Pas de problèmes, lui répondit Draco. Je me doute bien que tu as des vêtements... ou d'autres affaires.

Un klaxon se fit alors entendre, et Harry se hâta d'écarter Draco du milieu de la rue.

-Tu... veux venir ?

Draco leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

-Avec plaisir, lui dit-il.

Harry sourit légèrement également, et l'entraîna dans une direction opposée, empruntant plusieurs ruelle où flottaient d'âcres odeurs d'ordures en décomposition. Draco fronça le nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire, le suivant calmement. Ses cheveux trempés étaient plaqués contre son visage ruisselant d'eau, tout comme lui.

Ils atteignirent rapidement un quartier lugubre de Londres, des aboiements sinistres de chiens errants se faisant entendre, des maisons aux carreaux brisés et aux intérieurs lugubre les entourant en grande partie.  
Harry ne prêta aucune attention à tout cela, bifurquant dans une allée sombre, entrant dans un jardin aux mauvaises herbes plus denses, et plus nombreuses que jamais.

Il poussa finalement une vieille porte grinçante, se baissant pour éviter une toile d'araignée, pénétrant dans une maison au sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, et aux murs jaunis par le temps. Une forte odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air, tandis qu'ils traversaient la résidence qui devait autrefois avoir été une charmante maison.  
Le vampire ouvrit finalement une porte, s'engageant dans un escalier grinçant.

Solidement agrippé à lui, le cœur battant, Draco le suivait, très mal à l'aise dans cet endroit sombre. La présence de Harry le rassurait grandement, même s'il angoissait encore.

Harry finit par ouvrir une seconde porte, au pas de l'escalier, lui et Draco se retrouvant dans une pièce plus sombre que jamais, le brun refermant la porte derrière eux, celle-ci claquant fortement. Harry s'avança dans le milieu de la pièce, y voyant parfaitement, sentant Draco respirer par légères saccades à ses côtés.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait son lit, allumant une bougie à la flamme tremblotante sur la table de chevet, permettant à Draco de distinguer un peu son antre...

Le blond sembla se relaxer quand une lumière lui permit enfin de voir et il regarda autour de lui d'un air choqué. Le lit tombait presque en miettes et le peu de meubles que le vampire possédait étaient rongés aux mites.

-Merlin, dit-il. Pourquoi vis-tu ici ?

-Parce que le loyer n'est pas cher, fit Harry, sur un ton léger.

Draco le regarda d'un air attristé.

-Bon sang... Cette société est si... pourrie! Vampire ou non, tu mériterais des crédits à vie pour ce que tu as fait!

-Alors je ruinerais le ministère...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, tout en sortant ses vêtements pliés d'une petite armoire.  
-Oh allons, ne prends pas cet air!

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? C'est injuste que tu aies vécu ici!

-Probablement... Mais ce n'est pas demain que j'irai faire la quête au ministère pour avoir droit à ce qui me revient...

Draco sourit.

-Non, j'imagine... Tu vis ici depuis que tu es vampire ?

-Non... Avant, j'ai eu droit de loger dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre... Mais comme je ne faisais pas comme Dumbledore l'aurait voulu, que je le décevais et tout... J'ai préféré aller ailleurs.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Qu'attendait-il de toi ? lui demanda le blond.

-Que je me réintègre à la société... Que je ne tourne pas du « côté obscur »... Que je me débrouille pour être constamment auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières...

-Je vois, dit Draco. En somme, un sacré emmerdeur!

Harry ricana.  
-Il l'a toujours été... Et ça ne changera pas... S'il fallait qu'il me croise, en sachant toutes les vies que j'ai enlevé, il n'hésiterait pas à me faire interner pour « mon propre bien » j'en suis sûr...

-Quel idiot, dit Draco. Il est vrai que... je suis étonné de ton aptitude à tuer n'importe qui. J'aurais cru que tu ferais comme mon grand-père et non comme les autres vampires. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux!

-Ça doit être différent pour chaque vampire... Mais que faisait ton grand-père ? J'ai pas encore lu cette partie...

-Il ne tuait que des personnes ayant un jour commis un crime.

-Hmmm... Je l'ai fait, au début... Mais bon, ça devenait trop compliqué, et la faim me rendait plus meurtrier encore...

Draco sourit.

-Je m'en doute... Dumbledore aurait du deviner que tu ne saurais résister à l'appel du sang trop longtemps.

-Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander... C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, que je devienne vampire.

Il referma le tiroir.

-Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça, en effet... Tu veux que je t'aide à porter certaines choses ?

-Oh, non, c'est bon... Ne te donne pas cette peine... Mais bon... De toute façon, je crois qu'il a préféré cette solution, qu'à me voir définitivement mort.

Draco lui sourit.

-Je t'avoue que je suis content aussi...

Harry sourit d'un air qui sembla presque... tendre, à Draco.  
-Je suis pas mécontent d'être encore en vie... et d'avoir pu te reparler.  
Il souffla la bougie. Aussitôt, la respiration de Draco redevint précipitée, le blond n'étant pas du tout à l'aise dans le noir.

-Où... où es-tu ? appela-t-il.

-Pas très loin, attends... Ne bouge pas, je finis juste de rassembler tout cela...

Un sortilège de réduction plus tard, Harry était près de lui, lui prenant doucement la main pour le guider jusqu'à la porte.

Draco serra fort la main tendue, peu rassuré alors qu'ils retournaient en surface. Incertain, il finit par s'accrocher de son autre main à Harry. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du noir...

-Ce n'est pas drôle! dit aussitôt Draco.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était... Je suis seulement surpris...

-Je suis sûr que tu as souris! Je l'ai senti!

-Ce n'était pas pour autant pour me moquer de toi...

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-On est bientôt dehors ?

-Oui, la porte n'est plus très loin... On pourra rentrer chez toi...

Draco hocha vivement de la tête, tenant bien la main et le bras de Harry.

Ils finirent par sortir de nouveau à l'extérieur, le vampire refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, ne semblant pas mécontent de quitter cet endroit.

-Viens, dit-il doucement. J'ai l'impression que la pluie va se mettre à tomber plus forte, encore...

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et hocha de la tête, ne lâchant pas sa main pour autant.

Harry ne fit pas mine de vouloir se détacher de lui également, tous deux faisant le chemin inverse, prenant la direction du manoir Malfoy, le brun appréciant la chaleur de la main du blond dans la sienne, encore et toujours glacée. Draco ne disait rien, heureux de sentir la peau du vampire contre la sienne. Il bougeait parfois un doigt, caressant la peau du brun avec douceur et tendresse.

Une grande partie du trajet se passa dans le silence, Harry resserrant parfois sa main dans la sienne, lorsqu'ils croisaient un Moldu, s'empêchant ainsi de lui bondir dessus.

Finalement, ils furent devant les imposantes grilles du portail qui bloquait l'accès au manoir, et le brun s'en approcha, tenant toujours Draco, dans l'intention de sauter par-dessus, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Draco, qui était distrait, ne fit pas attention, le suivant doucement. Celui-ci le regarda alors, l'air amusé.  
-Tu ne comptes pas sauter également, quand même ?

-Hu ? fit Draco, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Quoi ? Sauter quoi ?

Harry ne put empêcher une image des plus charmantes de se former dans son esprit.

-La clôture...

-La clô...

Draco tourna la tête.

-Ooh! Non, non, du tout... Attends, tu veux dire que tu sautes par-dessus à chaque fois ?

-Bien sûr, comment crois-tu que je rentre chez toi, dans le cas contraire ?

-En ouvrant la grille ? proposa Draco.

-En ouvrant la grille...

Le vampire fronça le nez.

-Non... Bien trop simple...

-Et bien, amuse-toi à sauter! Moi, je vais l'ouvrir!

-J'aime bien sauter, je n'y peux rien...

Il avait repris cet air sournois.

-Tu dois avoir été un étalon dans une vie antérieure...

-Oh oui, sans aucun doute, et très actif...

-Tu as vraiment de ces... sous-entendus, parfois! dit Draco, se dirigeant vers la grille... Pour s'arrêter après deux pas.

-Je peux récupérer ma main ?

-Tu y tiens tant que ça ?  
Il la caressa de son pouce.

-Et bien, si tu veux sauter la grille, il le faut bien, répondit Draco, frissonnant.

-Oh, je peux bien faire une exception, pour cette fois...

Draco sourit.

-Bien, alors viens!

Le vampire le suivit aussitôt, pénétrant dans le domaine, en passant la grille pour la première fois. Souriant d'un air amusé, Draco accéléra légèrement le pas, le désir de se mettre au sec le prenant soudainement.

-Tu as froid ? lui demanda doucement Harry, s'accordant parfaitement à son pas.

-Je suis surtout trempé! J'aimerais mettre des vêtements secs! Toi aussi, je suppose.

-Ça ne me donnera pas grand-chose, si je dois de nouveau sortir pour me nourrir...

Draco resserra sa main sur la sienne.

-Tu n'auras pas à sortir, ce soir.

Harry en sembla aussitôt enchanté.  
-Si tu me le permets...

-Je te le permets, lui dit Draco. Mais avant, il faut rentrer et j'aimerais vraiment mettre des vêtements secs.

-Avec tes pantoufles ?

Draco rit.

-Avec mes pantoufles, dit-il, ouvrant la porte du manoir et y entrant.

Harry rit doucement lui aussi, la refermant derrière eux, et se déchaussant presque aussitôt. Draco, lui, enleva veste et chaussures, secouant ses cheveux trempés.

-Bon sang, cela fait du bien de ne plus avoir des trombes d'eau sur la tête, dit-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Harry le dévora aussitôt du regard, chemise et pantalon noirs en intégralité lui collaient à la peau, laissant parfaitement deviner ce qui se cachait en dessous.  
-Tu devrais... aller te changer, lui conseilla-t-il, une marre se créant sous ses propres pieds.

-Mhmm... Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Draco. Tu devrais, toi aussi...

-Je vais y aller...  
Il s'approcha pourtant de lui, plutôt que de se diriger vers les cachots. Draco cligna des yeux et le regarda faire.

-Oui... Moi aussi, dit-il, ne bougeant pas.

Harry s'arrêta tout près de lui, le fixant sans ciller, l'air un peu hésitant. Il finit tout de même par se pencher légèrement vers lui, l'embrassant doucement, d'à peine une pression des lèvres. Draco frissonna et, désireux de le sentir, lui aussi, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry glissa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille, les yeux entrouverts. Un doux gémissement finit par lui échapper. Un nouveau frisson fit trembler le blond avec force, celui-ci passant avec timidité un bras autour du brun. Sans trop réfléchir, il fit passer une langue mutine sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry, caressant ses dents du bout de la langue, sans oser s'avancer plus. Harry franchit les dernières distances, doucement, sa langue venant titiller celle du blond, qui paraissait toujours un peu incertain, le laissant ainsi prendre son temps. Un léger gémissement échappa au blond qui ne put s'empêcher de presser le vampire contre lui, l'embrassant cette fois avec plus de franchise et de désir.  
Harry gronda doucement, se laissant se serrer contre lui, son bras se resserrant également autour de la taille du blond, dans la ferme intention de le garder auprès de lui.  
Draco poussa un petit geignement, son corps tremblant légèrement alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait avec passion. Le vampire était parcouru de légers frissons également, ne voulant se détacher du blond, se délectant de ce baiser, de sa langue, de ses lèvres... comme de son propre sang.  
Ce fut le manque d'air qui les obligea à se séparer, bien qu'Harry n'en ressentît pas réellement le besoin. Plus qu'essoufflé, Draco, lui, s'était appuyé sans gêne contre lui, se remettant lentement et savourant le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti de leur échange, mais aussi des bras de Harry autour de lui.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le laissant faire, la tête appuyée contre la sienne, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
-Tu vas attraper froid, finit-il pourtant par dire, au bout d'un moment, doucement.

Draco s'écarta presque brusquement de lui.

-Oui... Oui je... Vais me changer tout de suite!

Harry acquiesça doucement.  
-Je vais être dans ma... en bas...

-Dans ta chambre, tu peux le dire, sourit Draco. Je t'y rejoins une fois changé. Tu dois... avoir faim.

Le vampire hocha d'un signe de tête, lui souriant, avant de s'en aller rapidement en direction des cachots, se rendant dans ce qu'il pouvait appeler son nouvel antre.

Draco, lui, monta rapidement à sa chambre, courant presque. Arrivé là, il soupira de plaisir en sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse moquette. Cela faisait du bien d'être au chaud... Il avait chaud... Cela faisait tellement de bien. Harry faisait du bien... Lui faisait du bien!

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco se changea, enfilant un pyjama de soie beige et une robe de chambre de la même couleur par dessus. Il mit ses pantoufles à tête de lapin et redescendit tout aussi vite à la cave. Pourtant, avant de rentrer, il hésita. Ce qui s'était passé depuis le cimetière jusqu'à maintenant... cela lui semblait irréel. Cela le troublait.

« _Plus tard_ », se dit-il.

Et il frappa doucement à la porte.

Une voix étouffée l'invita aussitôt à entrer. Poussant la porte, il pénétra dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée, un Harry, torse nu, s'y trouvant, étendu simplement sur son lit, plongé dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'il lui avait fournis. Draco faillit rougir mais secoua la tête, entrant et fermant la porte.

-Tu... devrais te changer, toi aussi, dit-il. Il y a des serviettes, aussi, dans ta commode, si tu veux.

-Je me suis changé... Je n'ai pas de pyjama...  
Il releva la tête de son bouquin, le regardant s'approcher de lui.

Draco ne put se retenir de rougir, cette fois.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire... J'irai t'en acheter, si tu veux...

-Non... C'est pas la peine...  
Il referma le journal, et la posa sur la table de chevet, s'asseyant dans son lit, la couverture qui le couvrait jusqu'au ventre glissant, laissant apercevoir un torse admirablement musclé d'une blancheur presque irréelle.

-Je... ne comptais pas t'en offrir un avec des lapins, tu sais ? dit Draco, n'osant presque pas le regarder.

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Je m'en doute... Mais je dors très bien ainsi, également...

Draco hocha de la tête, gigotant sur place. Il finit par lever les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Harry sur lui. Il déglutit un peu, n'osant penser à cette peau qui avait l'air si douce... à ces muscles parfaits, ce ventre qui semblait plat... Et à tout ce que ce drap cachait!

Secouant la tête, il s'approcha, regardant les livres de son arrière arrière-grand-père.

-As-tu déjà appris des choses ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Quelques unes... Mais il parle principalement d'un lien, dans les premiers chapitres...

Il ne semblait, pour sa part, nullement gêné de le regarder, ne le lâchant pas du regard, même. Troublé, Draco finit par se saisir de l'un des livres, jouant maladroitement avec.

-Je... Suppose que tu as assez faim.

-Ce n'est pas pénible... J'ai bu, il n'y a pas assez longtemps... Dans le cimetière, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, oui, je me souviens, dit Draco. Mais si jamais tu... Si jamais tu as soif, demande. Je ne te le refuserai pas.

Harry sourit doucement, son regard glissant sur sa gorge.  
-Je ne me gênerai pas, répondit-il, sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, se décalant légèrement dans son lit, afin de lui permettre d'avoir un endroit où s'asseoir.

Draco fixa la place libre un instant puis s'installa, bien que difficilement. S'asseoir dans un lit avec un Harry Potter incroyablement charismatique était des plus difficile... surtout pour ses hormones. Le vampire s'appuyant confortablement contre quelques oreillers, le regardant.  
-Tu sais ce qu'est le lien ?

-Non, répondit Draco. Je n'ai pas lu tous les livres... On ne me donnait que ceux qui pouvaient m'être utiles pour me défendre d'un vampire... Ou pour l'école.

Harry eut un air amusé.  
-On ne peut pas dire que tu mets ce qu'on t'a appris en pratique...

-Non, pas vraiment, dit Draco, se détendant un peu.

Il hésita pourtant avant de placer ses jambes sur le lit, s'asseyant ainsi en indien.

-Qu'est-ce que ce lien dont tu parles ?

-C'est un lien qui lie un vampire et le mortel auquel il s'abreuve... Son Calice, si tu préfères…

-Je sais ce qu'est un Calice, répondit Draco. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?

Harry regarda le plafond, pendant un moment, avant de le fixer.  
-Parce que je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de nous arriver...

Draco rougit brusquement.

-Oh... et... Que fait-il ? Ce lien... ?

-Il lie les deux concernés... C'est un lien unique... qui ne se renouvelle pas avec quiconque d'autre... Et qui ne se brise pas...

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

-Je... je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas te forcer à t'attacher à moi. Je suis vraiment désolé!

Harry eut un doux sourire à son intention.  
-Calme-toi, tu veux ? Je n'ai encore rien dit! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça me dérange, d'être lié à toi ?

-Et bien, je... Je pensais que tu aimais être libre...

-Je le suis tout de même, tu sais...

-Oui. Mais cela n'est plus pareil, quand tu bois, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est certain... Si je le pouvais, ce serait ton sang que je boirais constamment, mais prendre celui des autres me nourrit tout de même...

-Tu sais que cela ne me gênerait pas, dit Draco. Au moins, je serais utile à quelque chose.

-Tu te crois donc inutile à tout et à tous ?

-Et bien, personne n'a jamais réclamé ma présence, ni mon aide, ni mon amitié... Comment pourrais-je croire à autre chose ? demanda Draco, resserrant son peignoir sur lui-même en frissonnant.

Harry le regarda, gardant le silence, se décidant finalement et se redressant légèrement, l'attirant près de lui.  
-Moi, j'aime bien, t'avoir près de moi...

Draco le regarda avec une sorte d'étonnement touchant puis sourit.

-Je suis content moi aussi, lui dit-il. Que tu sois là.

Harry tira sur la couverture, afin de le recouvrir également.  
-Tant mieux, parce que je compte bien rester pour un moment...

Draco sourit, bien que son regard s'assombrît un instant. Il secoua doucement la tête et resta contre le brun sans gêne.

-Tu es le bienvenu.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, se demandant s'il devait lui avouer que ce lien qui les unissait était en grande partie basé sur un sentiment...

Un peu rêveur, heureux d'être mi-couché contre Harry, Draco sentit la fatigue des deux dernières nuits et du jour de veille lui peser difficilement. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement et il les rouvrait bien vite, combattant difficilement sa fatigue.

Harry le regardait faire tranquillement, un bras toujours passé autour de lui.

-Tu devrais dormir tu sais... Tu ne peux pas suivre le même rythme de vie que moi...

Draco releva la tête vers lui.

-Si, je pourrais... Mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux nuits et un jour...

-Dors donc, dans ce cas... Ça ne te fera pas de tort...

-Mais... Si tu as faim ?

-J'irai dehors, voilà tout... Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de dormir pour ça...

-Mais... C'est dangereux! Avec les sorciers, qui vont essayer de te détruire...

-Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de sortir pour si peu... Et puis, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils m'attrapent...

Draco le regarda d'un air soucieux, visiblement inquiet.

-Fais attention, d'accord ?

-Et toi, ne te fais pas tant de soucis pour moi... Je suis habitué à sortir...

-Mais tu n'as jamais eu le monde sorcier sur le dos! répliqua Draco.

-Sur le dos, sur les épaules...  
Il sourit.  
-Je saurai bien faire face...  
Il se pencha doucement dans son cou, venant le lécher légèrement.  
-Et puis, qui pourra dire que j'ai mordu quelqu'un, à présent ?

Draco frissonna fortement.

-Méfie-toi tout de même, lui dit-il, posant une main sur sa joue.

-Je vais revenir indemne... Mais je vais attendre que tu t'endormes, avant...

-Mais non, voyons... Pas besoin, dit Draco, gêné. Si tu as faim... Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles tout de suite.

-Je n'ai pas excessivement faim...

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco. Je ne veux vraiment pas te déranger...

-Bien sûr que oui! J'ai toute la nuit devant moi!

Draco lui sourit.

-Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas que je dorme ici ?

-Non, pas du tout... Et puis, de toute façon, tu es chez toi, ici, non ?

-Oui, mais c'est ta chambre! Ici... ici, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

-Reste, si ça te fait plaisir... Au moins, ainsi, tu ne te feras pas réveiller par le soleil, demain matin...

-Il n'est pas question ici de mon plaisir... Juste de ma paresse. Et je ne veux pas te déranger!

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout... Dors ici, si tu en as envie, et ça _me_ fera plaisir...

Draco eut un sourire et, bien qu'avec cette timidité un peu touchante, il enleva ses pantoufles et se glissa totalement dans le lit, se blottissant dans les couvertures.

Harry le regarda faire, tendant le bras, par-dessus lui, se saisissant du livre dont il avait entamé la lecture, dans l'intention de patienter, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Draco le regarda faire, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts et le regardant par-dessus la brume de fatigue qui le saisissait.

Le brun le laissa faire, se plongeant dans sa lecture, sachant parfaitement qu'il finirait pas s'endormir, trop épuisé qu'il était. En effet, peu de temps après, trop fatigué pour tenir, Draco ferma définitivement les yeux, tombant dans un profond et lourd sommeil. Harry attendit un moment, avant de quitter le lit, sortant avec précaution des draps, et s'avançant doucement dans la pièce, complètement nu.  
Il n'avait pas voulu quitter les couvertures avant que Draco se soit endormi, justement pour cette raison.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à une armoire mise à sa disposition, en sortant rapidement quelques vêtements, et s'en revêtant sans plus de cérémonie, pressé de sortir à l'extérieur, le chaleur et le corps de Draco, si près de lui, le torturant.  
Avec un dernier regard à l'intention du blond, il fila hors du cachot, s'en allant dans la nuit, telle l'obscure créature qu'il était.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre de boucler! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Toujours aussi bien ? Des améliorations à apporter ? Des tomates à nous lancer ? Des déclarations d'amour enflammées ? N'hésitez paaas! On vous aime!_

ps : filez donc sur nos blog et laissez-y un petit commentaire! Ils sont updaté très souvent! Ça nous ferait très plaisir :

- w w w . livejournal . com / users / clothoe (bien entendu, sans les espaces)

- h t t p / umbre . skyblog . com (idem)

Et pour s'assurer que vous ne perdez rien, les adresses se trouvent également dans notre bio! À très bientôôôôôt!

**_REVIEW PLEAAASEE!_**

_Laika__&Umbre77_

_28 Octobre 2005_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling!

Note des auteurs : Mouahahahahahahaaaaa! Ffnet a rectifié la situation des RARs, j'adore le nouveau système! Et louez le site pour une fois! Devoir faire ce genre de review revient tout simplement à dire que vous aurez des chapitres plus fréquemment, que je n'aurai pas à me taper tous les RARs en une soirée... Les faire à mon rythme... Par contre, je ne pourrai le faire que pour ceux qui ont pseudo enregistré... Pour les autres, éventuellement, je posterai sur mon blog! (L'adresse est dans la bio...)  
Bonne lecture!

_On vous aime!  
(Et vous, vous risquez très fortement d'aimer ce chapitre!)_

_Je tiens également à remercier Myschka qui corrige tous nos chapitres!  
On t'aime!_

_**Amour nocturne**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Harry lécha le cou de l'homme qui était tel une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Chose faite, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa morsure, il le laissa retomber au sol, le cadavre s'étalant mollement. Reniflant de dégoût, il sortit de la petite cabine, puis de la pièce qui sentait fortement l'urine et les déjections, se faufilant à travers une foule de gens déchaînés, qui s'agitaient au son d'une musique endiablée.  
Une boîte de nuit. Quoi de mieux, afin de trouver de quoi se nourrir ?  
Il réussit enfin à atteindre la porte, sortant dans l'air frais de la nuit, la pluie ayant cessé pour un cours moment, le ciel étant toujours couvert par de lourds nuages.  
Cinq morts.  
Il lui avait fallu cinq mortels, avant d'être rassasié, avant de pouvoir oublier pendant un moment ce sang, qu'il désirait tant... Vingt-cinq litres de sang humain...

Mais la chasse ne lui avait pas fait de mal...  
Il traversa la rue, et jetant un coup d'œil à la boîte qu'il venait de quitter, souriant sinistrement.  
Pauvre Moldus... Nul doute qu'une enquête serait ouverte, pour savoir comment ces gens étaient morts... Comment avaient-ils fait pour se vider ainsi de leur sang ?

Les sorciers du ministère débarqueraient, afin de savoir si leur mystérieux vampire n'était pas encore à l'œuvre... Mais cette fois, ils n'auraient aucune preuve, aucune morsure...

Harry ricana, dans l'obscurité de la nuit et se détourna, disparaissant à la vue des curieux qui auraient pu poser leur regard sur lui, marchant à vive allure en direction du manoir Malfoy, le vent lui fouettant le visage, lui aérant les esprits...  
Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.  
La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de se glisser avant l'aube entre ses draps, auprès de Draco, qui dormirait sans doute toujours et de... de dormir auprès de lui.  
Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de s'imaginer arriver auprès de lui, de le réveiller gentiment et le prendre doucement, dans les profondeurs des cachots... Avant de s'abreuver longuement de son sang, le laissant pantelant au milieu des draps bordeaux.  
Un frisson le secoua, venant mourir dans le creux de ses reins, et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il accéléra le pas, soudain pressé d'arriver.

Les bâtiments et les maisons se mirent à défiler rapidement, tout autour de lui.  
Il arriva enfin au manoir, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir la grille, bondissant par-dessus, comme à son habitude, filant droit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, entrant dans le hall plongé dans l'obscurité, et se déchaussant. Retirant sa cape, il la jeta sur le portemanteau et fonça dans les cachots, pressé de se faufiler dans son lit auprès de Draco et... et de...  
Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil. De son éternel pas silencieux, il s'avança dans la chambre, se dévêtant complètement, comme à son habitude, venant se lover auprès de Draco, qu'il distinguait tout aussi facilement que si une lampe avait été allumée.  
Il ne restait plus que quelques braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée, créant un semblant de ciel étoilé.  
Harry se coucha auprès du blond, le regardant calmement, son odeur, partout dans ses draps, l'enivrant, sa douce chaleur venant l'envelopper, cette même chaleur qu'avait son délectable sang...  
Il frissonna doucement.

Le blond semblait dormir profondément, pourtant, le mouvement sur le lit le réveilla peu à peu. Draco ouvrit très lentement les yeux. Il les cligna un instant avant de voir Harry. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour.

Celui-ci ne put empêcher un second frisson de le traverser. Il sourit pourtant également.  
-Salut... Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

-Ce n'est pas le cas, dit doucement Draco. Je crois que je te guettais, inconsciemment...

Il s'étendit légèrement, poussant un faible gémissement de satisfaction. Le vampire se tendit légèrement, en l'entendant.  
-Ne te réveille pas trop... Il est très tôt, tu sais...

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, le rassura Draco. Je m'étends, c'est tout... J'ai les membres tendus et endoloris.

-Tu as dû dormir trop longtemps sur le même côté, voilà tout...

Il s'allongea lui-même dans l'obscurité, se forçant à rester calme, et à ne pas se jeter voracement sur lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Draco.

-Je n'ai rien... Et je n'ai vu aucune trace de chasseur...

« _Il n'y a que le fait que tu m'excites complètement les sens..._ »

-Tu me sembles... distant, lui avoua le blond.

-Ne t'en fais pas... C'est seulement la fatigue...

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco, s'approchant pour mieux le voir.

Le brun se crispa légèrement, mais le laissa faire. Il était nu, mais pas dans un état alarmant... Pas encore...

-Oui, t'en fais pas...

Draco se redressa légèrement, se penchant sur lui.

-Tu es sûr ? répéta-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux et sur son front.

Harry le laissa faire, avant de ne plus y tenir, Draco se retrouvant brusquement sous lui, le vampire léchant son cou. Un léger cri franchit les lèvres du blond, surpris de la réaction du Survivant.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'en peux plus... de résister, haleta celui-ci, relevant la tête et le regardant dans les yeux.

-Résister ? demanda Draco, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Harry laissa aussitôt couler son regard dans son cou.

-De ne pas pouvoir te goûter... complètement...

-Complètement ?

Une de ses mains, encore chaude, vint doucement caresser son torse.  
-Complètement...

Draco regarda cette main passer sur lui, hésitant. Pouvait-il dire à Harry qu'il le voulait, lui aussi ? Qu'il en rêvait ? De le sentir... De le toucher...

Le regardant dans les yeux, le blond prit sa main dans la sienne et la fit passer sous sa blouse de pyjama. Satisfait, Harry s'empara voracement de ses lèvres, gémissant doucement, ses doigts commençant à déboutonner son haut. Avec tout autant de vigueur, Draco répondit à son baiser tandis que ses mains voyageaient follement dans le dos et sur les fesses du vampire. Étonnamment, sa peau était chaude, et Draco se demandait si c'était grâce au sang qu'il avait bu dans la nuit où à l'excitation.

Nullement conscient de ses questionnements, Harry continuait de s'affairer à le débarrasser de son pyjama, tirant désespérément sur la blouse, afin de l'en laisser libre, pressé de passer au pantalon, et de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

Draco finit par se redresser, l'aidant ainsi partiellement à se défaire de sa blouse, celle-ci finissant au sol avec douceur. Il se recoucha ensuite, regardant Harry l'observer sans rechigner, soudain intimidé. Et si Harry le repoussait soudainement, à cause de ses blessures ?

Mais le vampire ne semblant pas en être affecté, au contraire, ses mains s'évertuant à le déshabiller, sa bouche, elle, découvrant son torse, l'embrassant, le léchant avec ferveur, ses dents allant, au contraire, le mordre doucement. Draco poussa un halètement, le brun lui faisant oublier ses craintes de la plus exquise des manières. Il remercia Merlin d'être resté intact sous la ceinture et souleva son bassin, son pantalon se retrouvant à côté de la chemise, laissant ainsi Draco totalement nu.

Harry arrêta brusquement son rythme, lorsqu'il fut à la bonne hauteur, ses mains continuant de caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il leva alors les yeux vers le visage du blond, le regardant, en silence, un sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres.

Draco le regardait d'un air hypnotisé, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues sous le regard du brun mais aussi de par son excitation. Haletant, il frissonnait imperceptiblement, impatient.

Harry finit par se lécher les lèvres, le quittant des yeux, et allant embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, y laissant traîner sa langue, gémissant doucement. Draco poussa une petite plainte, son sexe se durcissant légèrement alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, ses mains se serrant sur les draps en dessous de lui. Lentement, Harry remonta vers son entrejambe, se régalant des petits sons que poussait son futur amant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux en le voyant agir, frémissant rien qu'à la pensée de Harry s'occupant de son érection... Un vampire... Un suceur de sang...

L'air mutin, ledit vampire se mit à titiller son excitation de sa langue, la tourmentant délicieusement, ses mains allant caresser ses cuisses. Draco poussa aussitôt un long gémissement, ses yeux se fermant pour aussitôt se rouvrir. Tout son corps tremblait, son sang bouillant dans ses veines.

Le vampire le tortura ainsi un long moment, avant de laisser courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, pour enfin le prendre, avec une lenteur exaspérante, entièrement dans sa bouche, fermant lui-même les yeux.

Ce fut un cri qui échappa au blond, celui-ci se cambrant sur le lit alors qu'il se sentait si à l'étroit dans la bouche de son amant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation. Et il avait tant envie de Harry... Envie de le toucher... de l'embrasser... de l'aimer... Oui, de l'aimer. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à sa mort... Il voulait l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne: entièrement.

Tandis que Draco se perdait dans son plaisir, Harry amorça un lent mouvement, un gémissement faisant frémir sa gorge, arrachant un hoquet de plaisir au blond.  
Oublieux de presque tout ce qu'il l'entourait, excepté de cette chaleur qui s'échappait de son amant, Harry se mit à le sucer avec une délicieuse lenteur.

Loin de se plaindre, Draco savourait le plaisir que le brun lui offrait, gémissant doucement alors que tout son corps tremblait. C'était bon, si bon...

Sans le vouloir, il se mit à le gémir à son amant, ne se contrôlant plus du tout.

Harry ne put que sourire intérieurement, en l'entendant, s'appliquant à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas le blesser. La vision d'un Draco, perdu dans le plaisir, ne fit que l'inciter à le satisfaire un peu plus, l'aspirant plus profondément.

-Oh, fit Draco, pantelant. Je… Harry, il faut que… Tu… arrêtes ! Je ne saurai… pas tenir longtemps à ce… à ce rythme.

Draco laissa échapper un autre gémissement alors qu'il gigotait sur le lit, essayant désespérément de retenir le contrôle sur lui-même. Étrangement, il eut l'esprit de remarquer qu'il appelait le vampire par son prénom pour la première fois.

Le vampire se releva, en entendant sa supplique, se léchant les lèvres et remontant jusqu'à son visage tout en se frottant contre lui. Draco laissa échapper une plainte, le regardant avec un désir immense. Il écarta doucement ses cuisses de manière à ce que le vampire soit bien placé contre lui.

Harry sourit d'un air carnassier avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, avide du plus de contact possible. Draco referma aussitôt ses bras sur lui, le pressant contre lui avec envie alors qu'il répondait à son baiser. Il avait si chaud... Non, pas chaud. Il bouillonnait.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Harry, contre ses lèvres. Une folle envie...  
Il pressa ses hanches contre les siennes. Draco poussa un petit halètement.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il, suivant son mouvement. Je te veux... Tellement!

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, gémissant doucement, sa main se faufilant un chemin jusqu'aux fesses du blond.

Un petit cri sortit aussitôt de la bouche entrouverte de Draco, celui-ci bougeant des hanches pour faire entrer le doigt du brun en lui. Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, son index bougeant avec une certaine langueur, le vampire se trouvant attentif à chacun des sons qu'il produisait.  
L'étroitesse de Draco le faisait doucement frissonner, soudain impatient qu'il était à se glisser dans cette chaude moiteur...  
Tout aussi lentement, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.

Draco poussa un petit cri et s'accrocha fort à lui, tremblant de plaisir. Il le regarda d'un air suppliant, n'en pouvant vraiment plus d'attendre. Harry hésita un bref instant, finissant par retirer ses doigts, ayant une certaine magnanimité. Il alla l'embrasser avec tendresse, ses mains se glissant sous ses fesses et le soulevant légèrement.  
Tout en le regardant, il entra, doucement, en lui, s'arrachant un halètement sonore, par ce fait. Un violent frisson parcourut tout le dos de Draco qui s'accrocha à Harry, se crispant un peu sous la douleur de l'intrusion. Il s'y habitua pourtant vite, n'étant pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'expérience.

Le brun attendit pourtant une minute ou deux, pour la forme, s'assurant qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, avant de finalement, enfin, d'amorcer un doux mouvement. Haletant, Draco le suivit dans ses gestes, savourant le sexe dur du vampire en lui. Un petit gémissement lui échappa rapidement quand le brun toucha sa prostate, gémissement qui laissa rapidement place à des sons plus bruyants alors qu'ils accéléraient.

Harry était ivre de plaisir, ne se lassant pas de pénétrer cette chaleur qui était propre à son amant, ne se lassant pas de cette étroitesse qui l'entourait, des soupirs et des cris qu'il arrachait au blond... Draco, lui, caressait, mordait et léchait la peau du brun, savourant chacun de ses mouvements et sons. Il s'aperçut que la peau du vampire était bel et bien chaude, voir même plus qu'avant. Amusé, il continua de venir à la rencontre des hanches du brun, serrant un peu les fesses pour l'exciter. Ce simple geste tira un gémissement bruyant à Harry, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, continuer de venir avec force en lui, fou de plaisir. Accroché à lui, Draco le regardait avec attention alors que le vampire perdait tout autant la tête que lui. Le blond eut soudainement un violent frisson et, bien qu'essayant de se retenir, jouit en haletant le prénom du brun.

Harry ne fut pas long à venir mourir en lui également, le paroxysme d'extase qu'il atteignit le laissant presque croire qu'il mourrait pour une deuxième fois.  
Le nom de son amant franchit également ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'effondre tout près de lui. Essoufflé, Draco avait fermé les yeux, se remettant péniblement de son plaisir, tremblant pourtant encore un peu.

Harry finit par relever la tête vers lui, à peine haletant, pour sa part, lui souriant doucement. Les yeux alors mi-clos, Draco lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

-C'est injuste... Tu n'es pas essoufflé du tout!

Harry secoua doucement la tête.  
-Je n'y peux pas vraiment grand-chose, tu sais...

Draco sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux, s'apaisant peu à peu.

Harry se blottit dans le lit, tout près de lui, se contentant de le regarder avec tendresse.  
-Je crois que le moment est bien choisi pour te dire que je t'aime...

Draco se figea un instant, semblant presque s'être arrêté à ses mots. Il finit par se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillants étrangement.

-Vraiment ?

Le vampire acquiesça doucement.  
-Oui, je t'aime vraiment... Le lien... Il est basé sur cela...

-Tu veux dire que si je n'étais pas devenu ton calice, tu ne m'aimerais pas ?

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Non, pas du tout... Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé... Peut-être que tu le serais devenu, après...

Draco sourit et s'approcha de lui, caressant son front et ses cheveux, comme avant que le brun ne lui saute dessus.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Harry ne parut que plus heureux et glissa un bras autour de lui, se rapprochant ainsi de son corps, se visage se retrouvant fort près de son cou.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre...

Draco lui sourit.

-Cela fait étrange à ressentir, lui dit-il. Mais je suis content que tu m'aies donné ce sentiment.

-Et c'est assez apaisant de voir que tu ressens quelque chose...

Draco sourit et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu es encore un peu chaud, lui dit-il, souriant contre son oreille.

Harry rit légèrement, l'air pourtant un peu triste.  
-C'est pas vraiment moi qui va pouvoir t'apporter de la chaleur...

Draco rit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu l'es bien assez...!

Harry sourit, le regardant.  
-Si ça te convient...  
Il embrassa son épaule.

-Je crois que je t'ai complètement réveillé...

-Tu m'as assez bien sorti de ma fatigue, en effet, dit Draco. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas!

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, en revenant...

-Ah oui ? demanda Draco, le regardant dans les yeux, l'air amusé.

-Je n'y peux rien... Tu es une idée obsédante...

Draco eut un petit rire et se replaça sur le dos, le tirant pour le placer sur lui.

-Je ne pensais pas encore à ça... Mais tu m'y as fait penser de manière fort convaincante!

Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

Harry, qui le fixait dans les yeux, fut tout de suite attiré vers son cou, son regard presque hypnotisé par cette peau intacte.

-Je me remontre fort convainquant quand tu veux, chuchota-t-il d'une voix basse.  
Il se lécha les lèvres presque inconsciemment. Draco eut un sourire amusé et, sans attendre plus, leva la main qu'il posa sur l'arrière de la tête de Harry, le poussant vers le creux de son cou.

-Tu en as envie! Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Bois!

Harry gémit doucement, un frisson le parcourant.

-Je n'ai pas...  
Draco appuya un peu plus, ses lèvres se retrouvant contre sa peau. Sentant cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, le vampire ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et il ouvrit lentement la bouche, enfonçant ses canines dans sa chair, ce goût si onctueux l'envahissant aussitôt, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
Il glissa une main dans son cou, lui faisant pencher un peu plus la tête, et se pressant contre lui, aspirant sa vie peu à peu, complètement fou de cette saveur merveilleuse, de cette chaleur délicieuse, qui allait courir dans ses veines.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce sang chaud qui excitait ses papilles, et dont il ne s'imaginait plus ne plus pouvoir se nourrir.

La sensation d'extase ne tarda pas à l'envahir, comme les fois précédentes, et rapidement, il fut complètement perdu dans un plaisir sans nom.  
Pressé contre lui, Draco n'était pas mieux.  
De délicieuse vague d'extase parcouraient son corps alors que Harry continuait de sucer son sang, le faisant gémir doucement. A cause du sexe, le plaisir semblait s'être décuplé!

Incapable d'arrêter Harry – il n'était même plus capable de dire son nom – Draco se liquéfiait presque dans ses bras, sa vision s'obscurcissant de plus en plus sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Il serrait de ses maigres forces la taille du vampire, ses mains passant sur son dos alors chaud… Chaud grâce à lui. C'est quand il se rendit compte que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, il allait probablement mourir, que Draco eut la force de lever une main qui lui semblait lourde pour la passer avec tendresse dans ses cheveux, gémissant le nom du vampire et lui demandant d'arrêter.

Harry ne parut nullement satisfait, en l'entendant, engourdi par le plaisir qu'il était, essayant au contraire de se presser un peu plus contre lui.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa que Draco lui gémissait désespérément d'arrêter, d'une voix de moins en moins audible, qu'il s'arracha brusquement de son cou, essoufflé – mais au moins rassasié – le regardant d'un air catastrophé – et un peu échevelé. Il se pencha aussitôt vers son cou, allant le lécher, sa main tâtonnant dans le tiroir à la recherche du flacon de potion qu'il finit, par chance, à saisir, le débouchant aussitôt de son pouce, l'amenant aux lèvres de Draco, lui soulevant doucement la tête, de son autre main.

Draco ne fit aucun mouvement pour la boire. Haletant, sa vue était obstruée par un épais brouillard noir, sa tête se laissant tomber mollement sur le côté, incapable de se tenir seule. Il était d'une pâleur extrême, signe qu'il ne lui restait guère de sang.

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, le soulevant un peu plus.  
-Bois, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il, le goulot du flacon appuyé toujours sur ses lèvres.

Draco n'eut pas de réaction, ses yeux toujours aussi vitreux alors qu'il respirait toujours aussi vite. Le vampire paniquait légèrement de le voir dans cet état – par sa faute!

-Draco... Allez... Juste un petit effort... Bois... Tu te sentiras mieux...

Draco haleta plus fort, comme pour essayer de lui dire quelque chose, sans toutefois y parvenir.

-S'il te plait, murmura Harry. Bois... Fais-le au moins pour moi...

Draco geignit presque désespérément, ne pouvant qu'ouvrir la bouche doucement. Harry y fit couler un peu de potion, attendant qu'il l'avale afin de ne pas l'étouffer. Il fallut quelques instant à Draco pour déglutir, sa gorge semblant caller un peu. Aussitôt eut-il but la première gorgée qu'il reprit un teint de peau plus naturel.

Harry parut se calmer un peu, ne le lâchant pas pour autant, bien décidé à lui faire avaler tout le contenu de la fiole. Draco la but cette fois plus volontairement, se remettant fort rapidement. Il retrouva sa couleur naturelle et ses yeux perdirent leur aspect inquiétant.

Harry eut un soupir tremblant, une fois la potion terminée, jetant la fiole sur la table de chevet, celle-ci roulant jusqu'au bord et allant se fracasser sur le sol, à sa plus grande indifférence.  
Il reposa doucement la tête de Draco sur un oreiller, le regardant, toujours un peu inquiet. Draco lui fit un sourire tendre.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air profondément désolé, pourtant.  
-Je ne te mordrai plus...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lui dit le blond, se redressant difficilement. Nous avons tous les deux perdu le contrôle! Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne... J'aurais dû rester les pieds sur terre... Mais... avec le plaisir d'avant... Et celui-là, juste après...

Harry eut un léger sourire.  
-J'ai quand même faillit te tuer... Tu n'aurais pas fait cette potion, que tu aurais une victime de plus, maintenant...

-Mais la potion était là! C'est tout ce qui compte.

Draco lui fit un large sourire.

-Oui, sans doute...  
Il finit par se détendre.  
-Tu devrais pas trop t'agiter, quand même...

Draco sourit et se laissa glisser dans le lit, se retrouvant de nouveau couché. Il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la baisa.

-Tout va très bien.

Celui-ci retira sa main de la sienne, et lui caressa plutôt la joue.

-J'espère bien... J'ai tué assez de gens cette nuit... J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu te retrouves sur la liste...

-Ah ? Tu veux dire que la nuit prochaine, ça ne te dérangerais pas ? demanda le blond, amusé.

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Dis-toi bien une chose : Je ne te tuerai jamais!

Draco lui fit un sourire et se tourna de manière à être vers lui lorsque Harry se coucherait.

-C'est rassurant, dit-il.

-Pour toi oui, mais personne d'autre ne peut dire cela...  
Il sourit d'un air carnassier, dévoilant ses crocs. Draco se contenta de rire, amusé par son air mauvais. Le vampire finit par sourire d'un air plus doux, et se coucha de nouveau près de lui, prenant soin de recouvrir convenablement le blond.  
-Je te souhaite déjà une bonne journée...  
Draco rit en le voyant le border, amusé.  
-Tu as peur que j'attrape froid ? demanda-t-il, désignant ses couvertures. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien parti pour rester toutes ces journées avec toi… Non seulement je ne travaille pas, mais en plus, avec mes nuits et jours blancs, plus le fait que tu aies bu mon sang, je suis encore fatigué! Je sens que je vais encore dormir un bon moment.

Harry sourit doucement, se retournant sur le ventre.

-Eh bien c'est tant mieux! Je ne dis pas non à quelques jours de réclusion avec toi... Loin de là!

-Réclusion ? Comment, tu te contenterais de mon sang ? Toi ? Le vampire gourmand par excellence selon mon grand-père ?

-Peut-être sortirai-je lorsque tu dormiras... Mais... Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as parlé de moi à ton grand-père ?

-Non, il est mort... Mais il l'a marqué dans son troisième journal! « Tout vampire se nourrissant de plus d'un homme est un vampire gourmand! »... Et le plus amusant: « Tout vampire buvant à une autre personne qu'à son Calice est infidèle et mérite correction par le Calice concerné... »

Draco eut un sourire sadique. Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil un peu sceptique.

-Je crois pas que j'aime ce dernier terme... Pas du tout même...

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire! Je m'amuse juste à te taquiner. Par contre, il a raison... Tu es gourmand!

Harry eut un sourire amusé, cette fois-ci.

-Ça, je ne le nie pas... Mais j'ai certaine pulsion... incontrôlable... parfois!

-J'avais remarqué, dit Draco, riant. Mais je suis là, si tu en as envie...

Il se plaça sur le ventre lui aussi, se recouvrant vivement le dos de la couverture.

-Mhmmm... L'envie ne manque que rarement... Mais je préfère ne pas trop te mordre...

Draco sourit.

-Tu sais que je peux t'arrêter plus tôt... C'est seulement à cause du sexe que nous avons eu avant que je n'ai pas pu!

-Je m'en doute... Mais que je te morde trop souvent pourrait peut-être causer je ne sais pas quoi...

Draco rit.

-Cela ne fait aucun dégât si je prends toujours la potion après! Regarde! Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux!

-Nous verrons bien...  
Il s'étira avant de soupirer doucement.  
-Dormir, ça serait bien, pour tout de suite...

Draco hocha de la tête.

Harry sourit doucement, et tira sur la couverture pour se couvrir également, se retournant sur le côté, et laissant ainsi tout loisir à Draco de venir près de lui s'il en avait envie. Le blond ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement, préférant rester éloigné. Il avait déjà tenu Harry éveillé avec sa conversation, il n'allait pas le déranger en le collant comme une sangsue.

Harry finit pourtant par le tirer vers lui, au bout de quelques minutes, déjà à moitié endormi. Il grogna vaguement, déposant un baiser dans son cou, avant de soupirer. Un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, Draco se nicha contre lui, soupirant de satisfaction.

Le vampire sourit vaguement, et finit par s'endormir, Draco serré toujours contre lui. Bienheureux - ce qui lui parut étrange - Draco s'endormit bien vite, son organisme réclamant du repos pour se remettre de la morsure du vampire. Il lui obéit sans même s'en rendre compte.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla de nouveau, Draco n'était plus auprès de lui. Grognant sourdement, il se retourna dans son lit, s'entortillant par ce fait dans sa couverture. Mais où était-il passé, encore, lui ?  
Il se redressa, le drap tombant au sol et le laissant libre.  
Se rendant jusqu'à son armoire, il se vêtit rapidement tout de noir, puis il sortit de son donjon, traversant calmement le couloir et grimpant l'escalier, se retrouvant enfin à la surface, dans un hall illuminé, sans aucune trace de Draco, toutefois.  
Haussant les épaules, il se laissa guider par ses sens, ayant presque l'impression de pouvoir humer son odeur dans l'air.

Harry grimpa rapidement l'escalier, toujours aussi silencieusement qu'à son habitude, ses pieds semblant à peine toucher le sol.  
Il traversa le grand couloir aux gigantesques fenêtres, dépassant le salon, ainsi qu'une des salles de bain. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte, et l'ouvrit sans un bruit, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et y découvrant son amant.  
Il sourit doucement, entrant dans la chambre, et remarquant seulement alors la façon dont il était vêtu. Il déglutit légèrement, se léchant les lèvres, l'air soudain affamé.  
Le blond n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout, vraisemblablement, que d'un peignoir, à peine fermé, une des manches tombant, laissant son épaule dénudée, dévoilant sa peau encore un peu humide d'une douche qu'il venait sans doute de prendre...

Mais il y avait un détail encore plus troublant... Cette fine ligne rose qui allait se perdre sous son vêtement. Une partie de sa cicatrice...  
Le vampire frissonna doucement, et détourna les yeux de la marque, toujours autant incapable de la regarder longuement, sa laideur le dégoûtant. Il était écoeuré, non pas par Draco, mais par ce qu'on lui avait fait, par toutes ces tortures qu'on lui avait infligées, tous ces maux...  
Harry s'approcha lentement de lui, silencieusement, le blond lui tournant dos. Il vint glisser, avec tendresse, un bras autour de sa taille, remontant de sa main libre le vêtement de son épaule, souriant doucement. Draco, qui avait sursauté, se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec un air ravi.

-Bonjour toi...

Harry rit légèrement, semblant amusé.

-T'aurais-je causé une petite frayeur ?

-Je ne t'ai juste pas entendu arriver, dit Draco, souriant tout en refermant son peignoir, semblant gêné.

Le brun sourit doucement.  
-Même si tu l'avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas pu m'entendre arriver...  
Il embrassa son front.  
-Je me demandais où tu étais passé...

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Si j'avais quitté la maison, cette fois, je t'aurais laissé un mot... Mais pour aller dans ma chambre, je ne l'ai pas jugé utile.

-En sachant que je te chercherais... Ça n'aurait pas été utile...

La main froide de Harry se faufila sous son peignoir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je cherchais des vêtements, répondit Draco. Après avoir pris un bon bain bien chaud!

-Tu as encore froid ? s'informa aussitôt le brun, haussant un sourcil.

-Non, le rassura Draco. Mais j'aime les bains chauds!

Les doigts de Harry se mirent à courir sur sa taille.  
-La chaleur est toujours agréable...

-Très, dit Draco, frissonnant en sentant sa main jouer sur lui.

Harry sourit.  
-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te mettre en pyjama ?

-Si, répondit le blond. En fait, c'est ce que je cherche.

-Pourquoi pas celui des lapins avec les pantoufles assorties ?

-Cela t'a traumatisé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco, souriant.

-Traumatisé ? Non... Je dirais plutôt... marqué!

Draco eut un rire amusé.

-Pauvre petit... Je ne te promets pas de ne plus remettre mes pantoufles, mais je ferai un effort pour le pyjama!

-Tu t'habilles comme tu le souhaites... Tu es seulement moins alléchant, ainsi...

Sa main glissa vers ses fesses. Draco tressaillit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Et quelle serait la bonne tenue ?

-Pour dormir je serais plutôt d'avis sans aucune tenue...

Draco sourit.

-Même quand je ne dors pas avec toi ?

-Alors là, la chose est à reconsidérer... Peut-être est-ce que je pourrais te permettre, dans ces occasions, de remettre tes pyjamas...

Draco rit doucement, regardant vers sa garde-robe.

-Je ne sais vraiment que mettre, dit-il, soupirant.

-Tu pourrais toujours rester ainsi...

-Quoi, dans cette tenue ? Et si je reçois de la visite ?

-Tu attends quelqu'un, alors ?

-Absolument pas! Mais on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose.

-Peut-être qu'un autre vampire t'attend dans ton salon...

-Ah ? Pourquoi, tu en as invité un ?

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Non, je ne les fréquente que très peu...

-Alors il n'y aucune chance qu'il y en ait un autre dans mon salon...

-Hmmm... Alors il y a très peu de chance que quelqu'un d'autre vienne également cette nuit...

Draco sourit.

-Je veux tout de même m'habiller!

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité, puisque j'aurai tout de suite envie de te les enlever, ces vêtements...

-Et les tiens, alors ? Quelle utilité ont-ils ?

-À me protéger de la pluie que je vais devoir affronter, tout à l'heure...

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici, bien au chaud... ?

-Parce que je vais devoir me nourrir, et que je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans le même état qu'hier...

-Même si je te supplie ?

Harry sourit doucement.

-Allons... Je ne partirai pas longtemps...

-Ce n'est pas une question de temps, c'est une question de pluie...

-Mais si je te vidais encore une fois de ton sang... ?

-Je t'arrêterai avant, promis Draco.

-Tu sais bien que je ne serai pas complètement rassasié...  
Il semblait pourtant chaud à l'idée de rester au sec. Draco eut une petite moue.

-Goinfre!

-Goinfre ? Allons donc! Si je te bois, ce ne sera pas complètement!

-Je le sais! Mais tu n'es même pas capable de te satisfaire de moi uniquement!

Harry afficha un air contrit.  
-C'est seulement parce que je n'y suis pas encore habitué...

-Menteur! Tu en bois combien, par nuit ? Trois ? Quatre ?

-Deux à trois, jamais plus... Sauf en cas d'exception...

-Exception ? demanda Draco, essayant de s'approcher de sa garde-robe pour prendre des vêtements... sans succès.

-Si je suis énormément tourmenté, j'ai une plus grande faim...

-Ah ? Et cela t'est déjà arrivé ?

-Hier...

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais pensé à toi sur le chemin du retour, à te faire l'amour et tout... Et bien, tu as occupé la plupart de mes pensées pendant toutes la nuit... J'ai donc bu un peu plus que d'habitude...

Draco eut un sourire amusé, déposant un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-Pauvres Moldus!

Harry sourit d'un air carnassier.  
-Ils n'ont pas trop souffert, t'en fais pas...

-Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Tu veux t'habiller ?

-J'aimerais bien, oui!

Le vampire resserra pourtant son étreinte.  
-Je te préfère sans vêtement, moi...

-Moi aussi, je te préfère sans... Pourtant, là, tu en as! dit le blond, amusé.

-Rien ne t'empêche de me les enlever...

Draco rit.

-C'est vrai...

Il fit passer ses mains sous le haut de Harry, touchant la peau froide de son dos.

Celui-ci en profita aussitôt pour écarter les pans de sa robe de chambre, son autre main allant aussitôt caresser sa taille. Draco frissonna en se sentant si vulnérable devant Harry. Il se pressa contre lui, ses mains montant sur ses omoplates puis redescendant dans le creux de ses reins.

Le brun fut secoué d'un frisson en le sentant le caresser, cherchant après ses lèvres. Draco les lui donna avec bon coeur, collant son bassin à celui du brun, un petit gémissement lui échappant quand il sentit sa peau toucher le tissu des vêtements de Harry. Celui-ci grogna, pour sa part, en sentant cet obstacle entre eux, resserrant pourtant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Draco fit passer ses mains le long du pantalon, cherchant désespérément après sa fermeture tout en reculant vers son propre lit.

Harry gémit doucement, se laissant guider, se sentant soudain bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Draco, qui le sentait bien, eut un mouvement de hanches, se frottant ainsi contre lui. Ils basculèrent sans prévenir dans le lit du blond, celui-ci semblant s'activer un peu plus à lui retirer son pantalon. Après de nombreux efforts, Draco finit par parvenir à lui baisser, ses mains caressant ses fesses alors que leurs sexes se touchaient doucement.

Harry haleta bruyamment, à ce simple toucher, l'attrapant par la taille pour la presser contre lui. Un son similaire sortit de la bouche entrouverte du blond, celui-ci allant mordre et embrasser le cou de Harry.

-J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Celui-ci geignit doucement.  
-Moi aussi..., souffla-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi...

Draco gémit et glissa une main taquine entre eux, caressant ainsi le sexe du brun avec douceur tandis que son autre main s'évertuait à le déshabiller.

Harry haleta, se redressant légèrement, permettant ainsi à Draco de lui retirer son haut, avide de pouvoir se frotter contre lui.

Un grattement à la fenêtre leur fit pourtant lever la tête, un hibou luttant contre les bourrasques et la pluie à l'extérieur, battant désespérément des ailes dans l'intention de rester à la fenêtre afin de le leur livrer son message.  
Harry gronda et montra les dents, ne semblant pas enchanté par cette interruption.  
-Qu'il revienne plus tard!  
Il agrippa Draco par la nuque, l'embrassant avec avidité, le cognement contre la fenêtre se répercutant de nouveau, avec plus de force.  
Le vampire finit par soupirer, se détachant de son amant, avec un certain agacement, s'avançant dans la pièce, complètement nu, allant lui ouvrir, le messager venant se poser sur son épaule, lui lacérant légèrement la peau de ses serres, la blessure se refermant aussitôt. Harry détacha la missive de sa patte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe, surpris de la trouver adressée à son nom, de cette signature bien trop familière à ses yeux, tracée d'une encre d'un vert émeraude. Fronçant les sourcils, il la retourna, brisant le sceau aux armoiries de Poudlard, et en sortant la lettre.

Couché dans le lit, Draco avait posé le drap sur lui, cachant ainsi sa nudité. Voyant que Harry ne reviendrait pas et curieux de savoir ce qu'il lisait, il s'enroula totalement dans l'étoffe blanche et le rejoignit, passant ses bras autour de lui et appuyant son torse contre son dos. Il embrassa son épaule et s'appuya contre lui, ne regardant pas la missive, préférant que son amant lui en parle s'il le souhaitait.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, avant de finalement grogner, repliant la lettre, et la rangeant dans l'enveloppe.

-Dumbledore... Il veut que j'aille le voir...  
Il se retourna vers lui, souriant doucement tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Tout de suite ? demanda Draco, l'air attristé.

-Non... Demain. Mais de toute façon, j'irai pas...

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond. Cela peut être intéressant.

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de le voir... Tout simplement.

-Tu devrais y aller, dit Draco, se nichant contre lui. On ne sait jamais... C'est peut-être vraiment important!

-Peut-être... Mais je devrai être absent pour quelques jours...

Draco sourit.

-Et tu crains que je ne puisse survivre à ta longue absence ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-On ne sait jamais... Tu penses pouvoir survivre ?

-Mhmm... Je crois que je peux m'arranger, rit-il. De toute façon, je dois m'occuper de choses le jour... Cela m'arrange.

-Et tu pourras dormir un tant soit peu mieux, la nuit...

Il embrassa sa tempe.  
-Mais en attendant... Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire...

-Mais je dors très bien, la nuit, répondit Draco. Quelle chose ?

-Eh bien... Par exemple... Ce que nous avions commencé...

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Bonne idée.

Harry rit et l'embrassa de nouveau, langoureusement.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Voilàààà... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un lemon tout chaud... ON VEUT DES REVIEW! Sinon, plus de chapitre, bahahaha!

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cher lecteurs anonymes, je vous répondrai via mon LJ, finalement!  
À partir de ces review si...  
Donc...  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
_On vous aime!_

_Laika&Umbre77_

_22 Novembre 2005_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. L'intégralité du comportement de nos vampires, leur apparence (ou presque) est cependant de nôtre cru. Bonne lecture!

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à prévenir certaine âme sensible (je me demande bien ce que vous faites ici, niark) que le comportement de Harry, au début de ce chapitre pourrait vous êtres choquant, répugnant, enrageant... D'une froideur hors du commun... Mais c'est un vampire, ne l'oubliez pas... Il n'est plus humain. Il n'est plus vivant... La seule tendresse qu'il est encore capable de témoigner, il la réserve à Draco, désormais. Tout le reste n'est que source d'ennui ou de nourriture... Oh et, bien entendu... Cet fic contient un slash, autrement dit, une relation entre homme, homophobe, vous êtes prévenu!

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Amour nocturne**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il sourit doucement et s'étira dans son lit, se détachant par ce fait de son amant qui, blotti contre lui, dormait toujours profondément.

La veille, après avoir fait l'amour dans le lit du blond, ils avaient couru jusqu'ici, question de renouveler l'expérience, une nouvelle fois, mais dans son propre lit. Ce qui avait, dans un sens, rassuré Harry, sachant parfaitement qu'il se serait endormi tôt ou tard, et qu'au matin, le soleil l'aurait inévitablement piégé, de nouveau.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco, il se pencha doucement vers lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou, avant de discrètement sortir du lit, prenant soin de le couvrir chaudement pour combler sa présence – qui, au fond, n'y changeait pas grand-chose côté chaleur. Chose faite, il se retourna vers son armoire, allant y chercher quelques vêtements, qu'il enfila, se retrouvant tout de noir vêtu.

Satisfait, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Draco, s'approchant de lui et venant s'accroupir à sa hauteur, le regardant tendrement dormir.  
Doucement, le frôlant à peine, il caressa sa joue du revers de la main, avant de se redresser et de sortir rapidement de la chambre.

Il avait prévu de partir tôt, afin d'avoir quelques heures devant lui pour se nourrir, avant de devoir se rendre à Poudlard. Si Dumbledore croyait qu'il se nourrirait exclusivement des bestioles qui grouillaient dans la Forêt Interdite, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Dans le hall, il attrapa sa cape, et sortit finalement à l'extérieur, sous le déluge qui s'était remis à tomber un peu plus tôt. Sans y prêter attention, il remonta son capuchon sur sa tête, et sortit du domaine Malfoy.

Quitter Draco ne l'enchantait guère. Il aurait de loin préféré rester auprès de lui, dans cette chambre, à l'aimer simplement, jusqu'au moment où l'appel du sang aurait été le plus fort...

Mais voilà, Dumbledore le demandait, pour une raison obscure – ce qui l'agaçait fortement – et il se devait d'y aller... Non par envie, mais simplement pour savoir ce que le vieux sorcier pouvait bien vouloir de lui – encore!

Mais d'abord... Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Calmer cette envie de soutirer la vie à un mortel, de ce sang chaud coulant dans ses veines...  
Il prit donc rapidement la direction de la ville, affamé.

Celle-ci, comme d'habitude, grouillait toujours autant, les piétons, sous leurs grands parapluies aux mille couleurs, se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, pressés d'être au chaud, et au sec.  
Harry eut un sourire carnassier. Il y en aurait un, pourtant, cette nuit, qui n'aurait pas cette chance... Il finirait plutôt au fond d'une obscure ruelle, entre quelques poubelles, à pourrir sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'un innocent Moldu tombe sur lui par hasard.

Le vampire ricana légèrement, se fondant dans la foule, cherchant des yeux son festin du soir.  
Une proie facile. Qui ne se débattrait pas trop et qui n'aurait pas la force de faire quoique ce soit.

Une femme.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, ce soir... Seulement se rassasier, et ensuite, aller là où on l'attendait.

Harry ralentit un peu le pas, les marcheurs le dépassant en le bousculant, pour la plupart. Il n'avait avait pourtant cure, ses yeux scrutant les silhouettes, malgré la pénombre encore plus épaisse que procuraient les parapluies. Il repéra alors une jeune femme. Frêle et petite, frissonnant sous la pluie, sans parapluie, seulement vêtue d'un imperméable.

Harry sourit.

Parfait.

Il hâta légèrement le pas, bouscula un homme corpulent, et s'approcha d'elle tout en douceur. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, lorsqu'il se mit à sa hauteur, marchant à ses côtés, la cachant ainsi aux yeux de tous les autres. Il attendit le moment propice, le moment où ils passaient devant une ruelle, et, d'un geste vif, l'y poussa, tout en la bâillonnant de sa main, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne crierait pas.

Harry la fit avancer rapidement au milieu des poubelles et des ordures qui jonchaient le sol, la femme tremblant de tous ses membres – et la pluie n'en était plus la seule cause.  
Le vampire sourit d'un air mauvais et, sans prévenir, la plaqua contre le mur de briques d'un immeuble, lui faisant pencher la tête de sa main qui la bâillonnait toujours, l'empêchant de bouger de son corps.  
-Ce ne sera pas long, murmura-t-il, froidement, à son oreille.

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un sanglot. Probablement croyait-elle qu'il allait la violer. Et dans un sens, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Harry allait bel et bien la violer... Violer son corps en aspirant sa vie, son sang...

Le vampire enfonça, presque doucement, ses canines dans sa gorge, la femme poussant un faible geignement de douleur – et de terreur –, alors que le brun commençait à aspirer son sang à grandes gorgées, devant retenir son corps, afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur le sol, avant la fin.

Harry prit son temps, savourant le goût de sa victime qui n'avait, bien entendu, rien de comparable à celui de Draco, mais qui n'était pas pour autant mauvais. L'inconscience avait depuis longtemps pris le dessus sur l'esprit de la jeune femme, et lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin, après avoir soigneusement léché son cou, son corps s'effondra mollement dans les sacs d'ordures entassés près d'eux. Harry lui jeta un dernier regard, indifférent, se léchant les lèvres et effaçant par ce fait les traces de son méfait, avant de, enfin, se détourner, continuant son chemin et terminant de traverser la ruelle, se retrouvant dans une rue presque déserte.

Il marcha ainsi un moment, s'éloignant de l'endroit où il avait laissé le cadavre de la femme, se laissant tremper par la pluie. Lorsqu'il eut atteint finalement un parc, et qu'il estima être suffisamment loin du mort, suffisamment loin pour que tout soupçon ne puisse lui retomber dessus, s'il venait l'idée à quiconque de retracer l'endroit d'où il avait disparu, il transplana, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

À Pré-au-Lard, il ne pleuvait pas. Le sol était détrempé, certes, mais le ciel était clair de tout nuage, les étoiles brillant magnifiquement dans le ciel.

Harry sourit vaguement, en levant les yeux vers les cieux, et se remit en route, gardant son capuchon sur sa tête. Mieux valait ne pas alerter qui que ce soit de sa présence, ici...

De toute façon, Dumbledore ne devait avoir prévenu personne, excepté quelques professeurs, de sa venue – question de sécurité! On ne laissait pas ainsi un vampire circuler dans un endroit, librement, sans en avertir personne! –, autant faire en sorte que personne d'autre n'en sache rien.

Harry traversa ainsi le village, s'interrogeant sur les motifs qui avaient poussé le vieil homme à le faire venir au château... Une tonne d'options s'offraient à lui... Et bien sûr, pour lui soumettre, Albus n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire venir, puisqu'il ignorait totalement où résidait son ancien protégé, Harry ayant fait le nécessaire, afin d'être certain de ne plus être suivi...  
Rares étaient les mortels capables de suivre un vampire à la trace, et habituellement, ceux-ci se trouvaient être des chasseurs de vampire...  
Dumbledore n'était pas assez fou pour en engager un. Le nom le disait. Cet homme – ou cette femme – aurait tôt fait de l'éliminer, Survivant ou pas.

C'est sur ces pensées que ledit Survivant s'arrêta devant le portail du château, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux sangliers, son regard s'élevant par la suite vers le collège, une certaine admiration se lisant toujours dans son regard, tandis que celui-ci détaillait les lieux, depuis l'entrée jusqu'à la plus haute tour.

Souriant d'un sourire comme il en avait rarement eu depuis des années, le vampire s'avança à l'intérieur du domaine, marchant d'un bon pas en direction des grandes portes, ne pouvant empêcher de vieux souvenirs de revenir le hanter, d'une délicieuse façon pourtant.  
Après tout, il avait adoré ses années ici, à étudier la magie... Bien avant la guerre, bien avant tout ces ennuis... Il s'arrêta devant les portes et les fit s'ouvrir d'un sortilège, peu désireux d'user de sa force.

Sans un bruit, celle-ci s'ouvrit, lui révélant un hall illuminé par bon nombre de torches. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, les portes se refermant silencieusement derrière lui.

Les élèves venaient sans aucun doute de terminer de dîner, car les portes béantes de la Grande Salle lui permettaient de voir que celle-ci était pratiquement vide, quelques rares étudiants s'y attardant encore.

Excellent.

Dumbledore devait donc l'attendre dans son bureau. Il se détourna de la pièce, et grimpa sans se presser le grand escalier de marbre, traversant calmement les immenses couloirs et les escaliers magiques.

À un moment, il décida finalement de retirer son capuchon, n'ayant croisé jusqu'à présent aucune âme qui vive.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de marche, il finit par s'arrêter face à la gargouille qui gardait toujours l'entrée du bureau du directeur, la fixant.

Qu'est-ce que l'excentrique directeur pouvait bien avoir prévu, comme mot de passe, cette fois ?Harry prit le premier nom qui lui passa par l'esprit. Peut-être que l'homme avait été d'une ingéniosité à toute épreuve, une fois encore, et peut-être avait-il deviné que Harry dirait cela, dès le premier coup :

-Sucette au sang.

Et évidemment, si Dumbledore avait en effet pensé que Harry dirait cela, sans aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas choisi un tel mot de passe... Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faciliter la tâche!

Toute une série de sucreries défila alors, aucune n'ayant de succès auprès du gardien de pierre.

-Chewing-gum à l'ail..., gronda Harry, un peu agacé.  
La statue s'ébranla, alors qu'il affichait une mine dégoûtée.  
-Vraiment, très, très drôle... Allons-y pour une vieille superstition!

Il s'engagea tout de même dans l'escalier, pressant un peu le pas, soudain pressé d'en finir. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua d'un coup sec, une voix des plus enjouées l'invitant aussitôt à entrer. Soupirant, Harry plaqua immédiatement sur son visage un masque de pure froideur, et poussa la porte, découvrant le bureau du directeur inchangé, celui-ci assis dans un grand fauteuil derrière son bureau, semblant être en grande discussion, un instant un auparavant, avec un homme, assis face au directeur qui tournait dos à Harry.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, la silhouette lui étant familière. L'inconnu se retourna finalement vers lui, lui souriant doucement, Harry le reconnaissant aussitôt, et se trouvant des plus déconcerté.  
Nathaniel.

Le vampire qui avait travaillé pour l'Ordre. Et celui qui lui avait, par conséquent, sauvé la vie.  
Harry et lui échangèrent un long regard, n'échangeant aucun mot, avant que le brun ne se décide finalement à venir s'asseoir devant le vieux sorcier, également, dans le fauteuil voisin de l'immortel qui lui avait donné une deuxième vie.

-Bonsoir, Harry, dit Dumbledore, lui offrant un sourire. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as accepté mon invitation...  
-J'étais seulement curieux de savoir ce que vous me vouliez, cette fois..., répondit-il celui-ci.  
Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire.  
-Plusieurs choses en vérité. Nathaniel souhaitait avoir de tes nouvelles et j'aurais aimé avoir une... petite discussion avec toi.  
Harry ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'oeil au vampire assis près de lui.  
-À quel sujet ?  
-Au sujet des crimes que tu commets dans les rues! Un Moldu... passe encore! Mais une centaine en moins de deux mois...  
Le brun haussa un sourcil.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis tout de suite visé ?  
-Parce que tu es le seul vampire établi à Londres, répondit le vieux directeur.  
-Vous allez tout de même devoir vous trouver un autre coupable, puisque ce n'est pas moi...  
-Allons, Harry... Mentir ne t'aidera en rien.  
-Mais je ne mens pas... Peut-être me suis-je servi chez les Moldus une ou deux fois, mais sans plus. Je bois le sang de mon Calice, professeur.  
Nathaniel le regarda d'un air intéressé aussitôt.  
-Un Calice ? dit-il de sa voix suave. Vraiment ?  
Harry consentit enfin à le regarder.  
-Oui... Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'aller chercher de quoi me sustenter ailleurs, puisque je l'ai à portée de la main!  
-Un Calice n'est pas un frigo, dit le vampire. Si c'est ainsi que vous le considérez, il n'est pas votre Calice.  
Harry un sourire narquois.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ainsi que je le considère, Nathaniel... Et vous n'en saurez pas plus à propos de cette personne cette nuit.  
-Je ne vous demande pas un nom. Je m'assure simplement que vous n'avez pas baptisé cette personne « Calice » de manière... exagérée.  
-Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne crois pas ce que ce soit de façon « exagérée » comme vous le dites...

Nathaniel se contenta de le regarder d'un air étrange avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, lui laissant ainsi la parole.  
-Ainsi, tu n'es pas le coupable de tous ces meurtres ? demanda le directeur.  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.  
-Non, ce n'est pas moi... Vous devrez chercher ailleurs.  
Albus hocha la tête.  
-Bien, d'accord. Je peux au moins dire aux enquêteurs que les deux vampires que je connais ne sont pas... coupables.

Harry acquiesça également d'un signe de tête, hilare, malgré les apparences. Ça avait été presque trop facile...  
-Je suppose que c'est tout ?  
-Oui, oui, c'est tout... Néanmoins, Nathaniel veut te... T'entretenir d'un certain sujet. Je vous ai mis des appartements dans les cachots... Je doute que... cela va vous prendre du temps. Ainsi, vous n'avez pas à craindre l'arrivée du jour.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au vampire bien plus âgé que lui, mais acquiesça tout de même, se levant.  
-Eh bien je suppose que... ce fut un plaisir...  
-En effet. Tu devrais être plus présent. Tu manques beaucoup à tes amis.  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont laissé voir, lors de notre dernier entretien... Je vous souhaite bonne nuit, professeur.  
-Bonne nuit, Harry, dit le vieil homme. À toi aussi, Nathaniel.

Ce dernier lui souhaita également un excellent sommeil, avant de refermer la porte du bureau.  
Harry était déjà loin devant, marchant calmement dans le couloir en direction des cachots. Le vampire le rattrapa sans même se hâter, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

-Un Calice, hu ? dit-il.  
Harry tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Je vois que tu ne me crois pas...  
-Disons que je suis sceptique. Tu es jeune pour trouver un Calice. Un Calice qui te convienne parfaitement... De saveur comme de personnalité...  
Le brun le regarda un moment, avant de répondre.  
-Peut-être n'en est-il pas vraiment un... Pas encore... Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis le meurtrier de cette centaine de Moldu, n'est-ce pas ?  
-J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais bien trop… immature que pour trouver un vrai Calice. Moi-même, à deux cent ans, je n'en ai toujours pas.  
-Immature ?  
Harry ricana.  
-Oui, si tu veux, je suis immature...  
Il le regarda de nouveau.  
-Donc, tu crois que je suis ce meurtrier...  
-Ce n'est pas si je veux; tu es immature. Et oui, je suis persuadé que tu es ce meurtrier.  
Harry rit légèrement.  
-Et que comptes-tu faire, dans ce cas ? Faire porter des accusations ? Me faire tuer, peut-être ?

Il le regarda d'un air amusé, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les escaliers magiques.  
-Rien de tout cela, je te rassure, répondit Nathaniel. Mais j'ai peut-être une solution, pour toi… C'est justement pour cela que Dumbledore nous a donné ces appartements, bien qu'il ignore sur quoi repose notre prochain entretien… Je t'en dirai plus une fois là-bas.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors qu'il atteignait l'étage les menant au hall.  
-Une solution, dis-tu ? reprit-il. Parce que selon toi, j'ai besoin qu'on me tire de ce mauvais pas ?  
Ils s'engagèrent dans le grand escalier de marbre.  
-Tout à fait! Tu ne le prends peut-être pas au sérieux, mais le gouvernement a déjà contacté des chasseurs de vampire. Et tu ne peux rien contre eux!  
Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Vraiment ? Et toi, que peux-tu contre eux, dis-moi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix suave.

Il ouvrit la porte menant aux cachots, s'engageant dans les sombres couloirs suintant d'humidité.  
Nathaniel sourit.  
-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, jeunot, lui dit-il, bifurquant brusquement dans une pièce.  
Harry s'arrêta brutalement de marcher, afin de le suivre.  
-Ils sont situés où, exactement, ces appartements ?  
-Derrière cette porte ? proposa le vampire, narquois.

Harry haussa les épaules, tandis que Nathaniel ouvrait ladite porte, leur permettant ainsi d'entrer. Le plus âgé alla s'installer nonchalamment dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, attendant que Harry fasse de même. Ce que celui-ci ne fit pourtant pas immédiatement, observant plutôt la pièce auparavant. Semblant finalement satisfait du décor qui leur avait été soumis, il rejoignit son « créateur », s'asseyant devant lui et s'appuyant avec une certaine désinvolture contre le dossier. Nathaniel le regarda.

-J'ai... une proposition à te soumettre, dit-il, l'air félin. Quelque chose qui te permettra... d'apprendre qui nous sommes. Ce que nous sommes... Mais aussi à vivre d'une manière plus... sécuritaire.  
Harry le fixa un moment, sans rien dire, sans bouger.  
-Pourquoi ne me le proposer que maintenant ?  
-Parce que ce moment est difficile, pour les jeunes vampires. Je t'ai tué, mais je t'ai aussi transformé en une sorte de monstre. Certains détestent tant leur créateur qu'ils le tuent aussitôt. Je n'avais guère envie d'être un de ceux-là. En outre, à cette époque, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie.  
-Parce que c'est le cas maintenant...  
Il le fixa d'une façon à rendre mal à l'aise quiconque.  
-Et c'est donc ce que tu as à me soumettre ?  
Nathaniel, lui, était tout à fait indifférent à ses expressions.  
-Oui, répondit-il.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, détournant les yeux, fixant plutôt un coin sombre au fond de la pièce.  
-Je ne sais pas... Tu as bien dû transformer d'autres humains... Pourquoi moi ?  
Nathaniel sourit, dévoilant ainsi ses canines.  
-J'ai transformé un seul autre humain à part toi. Et, en toute sincérité, il était ennuyeux. Tu as le sens de l'aventure... Tu as du charisme. Tu serais... un compagnon intéressant.  
Harry hésitait clairement.  
-Je ne sais pas... Et si j'acceptais, qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?  
-Un voyage. Ailleurs, loin d'ici. Histoire que l'on t'oublie un peu. Et que... Nous fassions connaissance.  
-Et si je refuse catégoriquement... ?  
-Tu es libre de ce que tu veux... Ce n'est qu'une proposition, pas un ultimatum.  
Harry le fixa un moment, pensif.  
-Je vais y penser...  
-Prends ton temps! dit Nathaniel. Ces appartements sont pour toi. Je t'y laisse seul. Je viendrai te chercher demain, pour que nous chassions ensemble. Cet aperçu t'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair.  
Le brun acquiesça doucement.  
-Peut-être... Mais toi, où vas-tu pendant ce temps ?  
-Dans des appartements qui me sont réservés.  
Le plus jeune hocha du chef, détournant les yeux vers les flammes qui craquaient dans la cheminée.  
-À demain, dans ce cas...  
-À demain, répondit Nathaniel.

En deux secondes, il fut sorti, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci regarda la porte se refermer sans un bruit. Que devait-il choisir ?

Suivre cet... immortel, non homme, au loin, apprendre ce qu'il ignorait toujours, et ce, depuis tellement d'années, maintenant... Apprendre ce qu'il était...  
Ou alors... Ou alors rester ici, en Angleterre, quitte à se faire attraper par ces chasseurs de vampires... À continuer d'apprendre par lui-même et... ainsi pouvoir rester avec Draco.  
Il soupira légèrement, et se leva, détachant sa cape de ses épaules, et la jetant sur un autre fauteuil, s'étirant. Il se traîna par la suite jusqu'à la seule et unique autre porte de la pièce, l'ouvrant, et découvrant une chambre tout aussi sombre que le salon.

Sans un regard derrière lui, il y pénétra, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissant tomber avec un soupir de bien-être.  
La faim qui le taraudait était bien moins pénible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce n'était pas un mal, avec cette distance qui le séparait de Draco.  
Harry se rassied dans son lit, commençant à se déshabiller lentement.  
Draco...

Était-il vraiment prêt à le quitter ? Il l'aimait certes, et bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir loin de lui... Mais d'un autre côté Nathaniel lui disait qu'il était bien trop jeune pour se trouver un Calice immédiatement...

Autrement dit, qu'il y avait probablement un sang d'une saveur encore plus exquise que celui du blond... Qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un encore plus fortement qu'il ne le faisait déjà, avec son amant...

Que devait-il donc penser alors ?

Il hésitait clairement, à présent.  
Sa plus grande peur était que Draco retombe dans cette attitude morne et triste qu'il avait eue, ces dernières années. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit par sa faute...

Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour aller ensemble... Peut-être devait-il vraiment suivre Nathaniel... Les expériences qu'il vivrait avec lui, lui seraient sans aucun doute grandement bénéfiques... Et il pourrait ainsi se faire oublier, pour quelques temps...

Le vampire secoua doucement la tête, et se recoucha sur le ventre dans son lit, tirant la couverture sur lui, cachant ainsi une partie de sa nudité.

Il prendrait sa décision plus tard... Il voulait d'abord voir ce qu'une nuit complète avec Nathaniel pourrait lui apporter, ce qu'il pourrait ressentir...  
Sur ces pensées, Harry s'endormit, le soleil n'était pas près de se montrer avant deux bonnes heures, encore.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

La première chose à laquelle pensa Draco en se réveillant était qu'il avait froid. Très froid. Mais ce n'était pas le même froid que d'habitude. Avant, son froid était mental. Celui qu'il ressentait était totalement physique. Tout son corps tremblait, frémissait doucement lorsqu'il sortait des couvertures.

Ce fut la première chose qui l'agaça au lever. La seconde fut l'absence de Harry à ses côtés. Bien entendu, le vampire était parti durant la nuit à Poudlard, mais qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentré l'inquiéta. Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il se força à repousser cette idée angoissante de la tête.

La troisième chose fut de devoir monter jusqu'au premier étage pour regagner sa propre chambre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ce manoir était si grand et surtout... si froid ! Sans hésiter, cette fois, il se choisit de lourds et chauds vêtements, se fichant bien de ce que l'on dirait de sa tenue. De toute façon, il n'allait qu'à son travail pendant une heure pour signer quelques papiers ennuyeux puis rendait visite au notaire pour la même activité. Qu'il porte un pantalon double épaisseur, un sous-pull, un pull à col roulé et deux paires de chaussettes ne regardaient que lui !

C'est avec un soupir que Draco alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, dans son salon. Il ranima le feu au maximum, frissonnant légèrement. Ce froid là n'était pas normal, car ce n'était pas le sien. Le sien était différent. C'était un froid dû à l'indifférence, mais pas celui qu'il ressentait. Celui-là venait de tout son corps en lui-même et il savait ce que cela signifiait : Il était malade. Aussi idiot que soit l'expression Moldue : Il avait attrapé froid.  
Et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Alors qu'il se débarrassait d'une sensation mentale, il la récupérait version physique! Ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Au moins, il pouvait se sentir heureux, il n'avait pas mal à la gorge! Ni le nez bouché! Juste de la fièvre... Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Elle redescendrait après quelques heures.

Doucement, Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira en voyant la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes. Ce ne serait pas avec ce temps que sa fièvre descendrait. Et lui qui devait justement sortir.  
Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, invoquant une épaisse couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale et poussa un soupir satisfait en constatant qu'il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant son premier rendez-vous.

Doucement, il se coucha, mais quelque chose le gêna, l'empêcha de s'endormir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Il eut tout juste le temps de penser à Harry avant de s'endormir de plus belle, la fièvre l'emportant dans des rêves confus.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry se réveilla fort tôt cette nuit-là, le jour se couchant à peine. S'étirant doucement, il tâtonna à la recherche de la couverture, afin de la remonter un peu plus haut que sur sa taille, se blottissant dans son lit.

Il sursauta pourtant violemment en voyant une forme sombre assise près de son lit, et gicla presque hors de celui-ci, avant de se reprendre en voyant la silhouette familière de Nathaniel.  
Montrant toujours les dents, il se rassit calmement dans son lit, un peu vexé d'avoir été ainsi surpris, sans qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

Il se leva, drapé dans toute sa dignité – et la couverture.  
-T'es là depuis longtemps, à me regarder dormir comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, seul un rire lui vint aux oreilles. Harry grogna légèrement, allant s'habiller un peu plus loin, bien que sachant parfaitement que l'obscurité ne cacherait rien à Nathaniel, tout comme elle ne lui cachait rien. Une fois vêtu, il se retourna vers le vampire, tous deux ne faisant que se fixer, en silence.

-Tu n'es pas un peu tôt, dis-moi ? Le soleil ne doit pas être encore couché...  
-Je suis à l'heure précise, répondit son créateur. Le soleil se couche à l'instant. Je ne pourrai pas rester toute la nuit, car j'ai une... course importante à faire. Ainsi, j'ai pensé venir plus tôt.  
Harry acquiesça, terminant de boutonner sa chemise.  
-Et où allons-nous ?  
-Dans un village, pas très loin. Je préfère éviter Pré-au-lard. Nous allons dans celui d'à côté.  
Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Pourquoi pas...

Il attrapa sa cape et sortit de ses appartements, Nathaniel le suivant de près.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le vampire se trouvait face aux immenses grilles qui gardaient l'entrée du manoir, regardant l'imposant bâtiment s'élever un peu plus loin, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Décidément, Harry avait vécu dans le luxe, ces derniers temps... Un luxe dont il n'avait pourtant pas besoin... Non. Ce qui aurait du lui importer, c'est d'être avec ceux de son espèce... Il était déjà seul depuis bien trop longtemps... Mais cette nuit, cette nuit, il lui avait fait connaître les plaisirs de ne plus être seul, de pouvoir chasser sans se préoccuper du fait que l'on peut être suivi par un chasseur de vampire ou non, sans se préoccuper de rien du tout, la présence d'un autre étant plus que rassurante.

Et ce soir, il avait fait connaître au brun la plus exquise façon de partager ces plaisirs... De partager le sang d'une proie. Le sourire de Nathaniel s'agrandit un peu plus. Le petit n'avait pas eut l'air de détester tout cela, loin de là... Au contraire, il s'était plutôt accroché à lui, dans un besoin de rapprochement, dans cet échange qu'il y avait eut entre eux... Cet échange de sang, de lèvres contre lèvres...

Il rit légèrement.  
Il ne le laisserait pas filer ainsi... Il ne le laisserait pas dépérir dans le luxe, auprès d'un mortel, alors qu'il pouvait avoir beaucoup plus...

Nathaniel poussa la grille, et pénétra dans le domaine des Malfoy, s'approchant d'un pas souple et silencieux de la porte, se confondant dans l'obscurité croissante de la nuit.

Il pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur du manoir, et, se laissant guider par ses sens, gravit l'escalier, ne semblant faire aucun effort pour passer inaperçu. Il marcha ainsi, tranquillement, pendant un petit moment, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, et de l'ouvrir doucement.

La pièce semblait vide à toutes personnes regardant dedans, mais elle ne l'était pas. Assis dans un fauteuil (ou plutôt blotti dedans), Draco Malfoy fixait le feu crépitant dans sa cheminée, tout de blanc vêtu. Ses cheveux, ramené en arrière, tombaient sur ses épaules tels de la soie presque blanche. Il n'avait pas entendu le vampire entrer et demeurait perdu dans ses pensées.

Nathaniel s'approcha doucement de lui, faisant en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans son champ de vision pourtant, venant se poster derrière son fauteuil, et posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Draco se retourna une fois l'effet de surprise passée, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit pourtant bien vite une expression curieuse en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son vampire mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bonsoir, fit le vampire d'une voix onctueuse.  
Il rit légèrement en voyant l'expression de Draco.  
-Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-En effet, répondit Draco. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Nathaniel vint s'asseoir face à lui, le contournant, sortant ainsi de l'ombre et affichant clairement ce qu'il était.  
-Je suis venu vous apporter quelques nouvelles...  
-Des nouvelles ? À quel sujet ? demanda Draco, feintant de ne pas remarquer l'oubli de la présentation.  
-De quelqu'un qui vous est cher, si je ne me trompe... C'est lui que vous attendiez, ce soir, non ?  
-Je n'attends pas spécialement quelqu'un... Mais j'ai en effet un être cher.  
Nathaniel eut une mimique de sourire désolé.  
-Ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre, désormais... Il ne reviendra plus.  
Draco figea un instant.  
-Comment cela ?  
-Parce qu'il en a assez de toutes cette histoire, de jouer la comédie, depuis le temps... Il vous a menti... Depuis le début.  
Draco resta encore un instant silencieux, semblant avoir du mal à saisir.  
-Menti ?  
Le vampire s'avança légèrement vers lui.  
-Harry... Il s'est servi de vous... Pour se venger... Il ne vous a jamais aimé...  
-Se... Venger ? Mais de quoi ? demanda le blond, clignant des yeux d'un air perplexe.  
-De tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous... Autrefois...  
-Autrefois ?  
-Lors de la guerre... Il était complètement dégoûté par vous... Et pas seulement pour vos querelles, mais également par votre statut de Mangemort...  
-Je n'étais pas un... Mangemort, dit Draco, son corps tremblant doucement.  
-Oh si... Tout comme Snape...  
-Snape... et moi! Étions espion. Harry le sait... Il... Il ne... pas pour se venger...  
-Bien sûr que si... Harry vous considérait comme tel... Allons, vous n'alliez pas croire qu'un vampire aussi jeune pouvait aimer décemment un mortel ?  
-Mais... Il a dit... qu'il m'aimait. Que j'étais...

Draco ne semblait plus capable de réfléchir, ses yeux montrant toute sa détresse.  
-Que vous étiez... Son Calice ? Non... Encore une fois, il est trop jeune pour en avoir un... Vous l'avez amusé pendant un certain temps, voilà tout...  
Il se leva.  
-Je suis désolé pour vous... Et je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser... La route est longue, et je tiens à rentrer avant que le soleil ne soit levé...

Draco n'entendit même pas le vampire sortir. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements précipités de son cœur dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, dans son ventre, dans ses jambes, partout! Ce n'était pas possible. Tout cela... Tout ce que cet homme avait raconté, c'était faux! Cela ne pouvait être que faux!

Harry ne s'était pas servi de lui. Il ne lui avait pas fait tout cela pour se venger. Il ne l'avait pas sorti de son abattement pour ensuite mieux l'enfoncer. Harry ne faisait pas ça, Harry n'était pas comme ça!

« _Harry tue un pauvre homme venu se recueillir sur __une_ _tombe et toi, tu doutes de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ?_ », lui souffla sa conscience.

Draco eut un hoquet de désespoir et sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Tout n'était donc que mensonges, comme l'avait dit cet autre vampire ? Harry n'en avait rien à faire de lui et s'était servi de lui ? Pour assouvir son envie de vengeance pour lui faire payer leurs disputes d'enfants ? Mais c'était idiot... Ce n'était pas possible! Il refusait de le croire!

« _Pourtant, tout est là. Si ce n'était pas vrai, il serait déjà rentré... Cela fait deux nuits qu'il est absent et pourtant, il t'avait dit qu'il reviendrait vite..._ »

Assit dans son fauteuil, Draco se tassa un peu alors que ses mains se serraient sur ses accoudoirs. Il secoua la tête, refusant nettement d'accepter cela.

« _C'est impossible... C'est impossible, ça ne se peut pas... Il m'a montré sa cachette, il s'est montré gentil... Et toutes ses affaires sont ici! Cela n'a pas de sens!  
_-_Sa cachette peut être fausse, ainsi que sa gentillesse. Quant aux vêtements... ça se remplace!_ »

Draco secoua encore la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans même qu'il les voie. Ça ne se pouvait pas... Harry ne pouvait pas être comme ces tortionnaires d'Azkaban. Harry...

« _T'a __menti. Sur toute la ligne! À ses yeux, comme aux yeux de tous, tu es et resteras... _Un enfoiré de Mangemort »

Un sanglot échappa à Draco qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, ses mains se posant sur sa tête brûlante de fièvre.

« _Une vengeance... Rien d'autre. Il n'y a jamais rien d'autre..._ »

Les larmes présentent dans les yeux de Draco semblèrent presque s'assécher d'elles-mêmes.

« _Rien d'autre... Juste moi... Tout seul... Toujours..._ »

Il se redressa légèrement, ses cheveux tombant mollement devant son visage.

« _Des mensonges... Tout!_ »

Son corps se relaxa doucement dans le fauteuil.  
-Véfy! appela-t-il.  
L'Elfe apparut dans un _clac!_ sonore.  
-Oui, maître Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ? demanda l'Elfe.  
Draco resta un instant silencieux puis murmura :  
-Ranime le feu..., lui dit-il, l'Elfe se tournant vers lui d'un air stupéfait. Il fait... très froid.

Il fallut un petit moment à l'Elfe pour agir tant elle fut choquée par le regard de son maître : De toute sa petite vie, jamais elle n'avait vu un regard aussi vide.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry marchait calmement dans la nuit, observant tout, autour de lui, d'un oeil presque admiratif. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir de la Forêt sous sa nouvelle forme. Et tout ce qu'il y découvrait le ravissait, l'apaisait...

Ce dont il avait bien besoin.  
La soirée avait été pleine de surprises... D'agréables surprises. Et toutes, jusqu'à la plus banale, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Nathaniel était une constante source de renseignements, d'apprentissage... D'expérience.

Et tout ce qu'il avait vécu, en quelques malheureuses heures, l'avait ravi un à un tel point qu'il ne le croyait pas possible. Et pourtant, il hésitait. Oh oui, il hésitait toujours...

Que devait-il vraiment choisir ? Draco, et le monde des mortels, ou alors, Nathaniel et ce monde de pures folies, de continuelles sensations pour la plupart extatiques ?  
Aussi fou qu'il puisse paraître, il n'arrivait pas à se décider ce qu'il préférait.

Bien sûr, la nuit avait été merveilleuse... Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté ses semblables en avait appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, en un si petit laps de temps...

Ils avaient chassé ensemble, dans le petit village non loin de Pré-au-Lard, comme le lui avait dit son aîné... Mais d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue...

Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient traqué un homme... Un homme doté de pouvoir. Et donc d'un sang succulent. Ils l'avaient suivi un long moment, chacun à leur manière, ne le perdant pas un instant des yeux. Ils l'avaient finalement coincé dans un endroit sombre et Nathaniel l'avait attaqué, sa force lui permettant de le maîtriser bien mieux que Harry. Celui-ci l'avait donc laissé faire, le regardant attentivement, ne manquant rien du spectacle.

Après une longue rasade, il s'était approché de lui, le regardant d'un air presque tendre et... contre toute attente, il l'avait embrassé, sa langue venant réclamer la sienne.

Harry n'était toutefois pas resté de marbre, un doux nectar étant venu se déposer sur ses lèvres et exciter ses papilles. Il s'était donc aussitôt rapproché de l'homme, désireux d'un peu plus.

Il y avait alors eu un long échange, Harry ayant eu droit à la totalité de cette lampée.

Nathaniel avait par contre du le laisser peu de temps après tout cela. Harry avait donc erré un moment dans le village, à la recherche d'une deuxième proie, dont il s'était abreuvé fort rapidement, avant de s'éloigner vivement du village pour se réfugier où il se trouvait désormais...

Dans la forêt.  
En toute quiétude.  
Entouré de calme et de silence, sans aucun danger...  
Et avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées, et sa décision à prendre...

Quitter, ou rester avec Draco ?  
Refuser, ou accepter la proposition de Nathaniel...  
Décidément, il ne pouvait vraiment rien en dire tout de suite...  
Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, en plein milieu d'une clairière, regardant le ciel où scintillaient des milliers d'étoiles.

Il devrait encore attendre... Attendre de savoir quoi décider, parce qu'il ne pouvait conclure une chose pareille aussi rapidement. Il en allait des prochaines années qu'il vivrait... Il en allait des prochaines années avec qui il vivrait!

Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il s'appuya un plus confortablement contre le vieil arbre, décidé à rester à cet endroit, jusqu'à l'aube.

Ce qui ne serait dans guère longtemps, ne put-il que remarquer.  
Un peu déçu, il se leva tout de même, et entama le chemin du retour en direction de Poudlard, coupant à travers bois pour y arriver plus vite.  
De toute façon, que pourrait-il bien lui arriver, dans cet endroit ?  
Rien du tout...

Ce fut donc en toute tranquillité qu'il traversa l'endroit habituellement interdit, les hautes tours du collège apparaissant rapidement sous ses yeux.

Souriant, Harry déboucha dans le parc, tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait faiblement à l'horizon.  
Il se demande un moment si Nathaniel était déjà rentré, ou s'il ne tarderait pas, avant de vite le chasser de ses pensées, pénétrant à l'intérieur du château encore endormi. Le vampire traversa donc en toute tranquillité le hall, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, disparaissant dans les cachots, et ainsi échappant à la lumière croissante de l'aube.

Il emprunta ainsi le chemin qui lui était désormais familier, afin de se rendre à ses appartements, ouvrant la porte machinalement, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, y pénétrant.  
-Tu es resté dehors jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda la voix bien connue de Nathaniel, visiblement assis devant la cheminée, dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois.  
Harry releva la tête vers lui, à peine surpris de le voir là.  
-Oui je viens de rentrer...  
-As-tu donc bu tout le village ? demanda son créateur, amusé.  
Harry eut un sourire également, enlevant sa cape.  
-Non... J'étais dans la forêt.  
-Ah, fit simplement le vampire. Les centaures vont bien ?  
-Tu iras voir par toi-même.  
Nathaniel se contenta de sourire, amusé.  
-As-tu pris ta décision ?  
-Pas encore... Tu le sauras, quand ce sera fait...  
Le vampire hocha de la tête.  
-Ne tarde pas trop...  
-Tu as des choses importantes à faire, pour me presser ainsi ?  
-Non... Mais j'aimerais savoir si je dois réserver une place à bord du bateau qui nous mènera en Égypte ou deux...  
-Je ne sais pas encore. Tu devras attendre...  
Il s'étira, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
-Comme tu le souhaites, répondit Nathaniel, le suivant des yeux. Passe une bonne journée.

Harry se retourna vers lui, juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
-Tu devrais également aller dormir...

Et il ferma la porte.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Voilà voilà, un chapitre de plus...  
Étant donné mon état de malade confirmer, je ferai les RARs un peu plus tard, lorsque je me sentirai mieux... Jusque là... **_REVIEW PLEAAAASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

13 Décembre 2005


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling!

**Notes des auteurs** : Oh mon Dieu, mais que vois-je ? Oui, oui, c'est bien la suite! Fini la fin sadique, vous allez enfin savoir la suite, hahaha!  
Allez, bonne lecture à tous ;)

_On vous aime!_

_**Amour nocturne**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Il venait de transplaner devant la grille, observant tranquillement le manoir au loin. Il espérait seulement qu'il s'y trouvait.  
Poussant la grille, il pénétra donc dans le domaine, trottinant tranquillement jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il toqua, attendant patiemment qu'on daigne venir lui répondre.

Ce fut un Elfe au regard inquiet qui lui ouvrit semblant aussitôt contente de le voir.

-Albus Dumbledore, monsieur! Que Véfy est contente de vous voir!

Le directeur lui sourit.  
-Draco est-il là ?

Véfy reprit son air soucieux.

-Maître Draco..., dit-elle, hésitante. Maître Draco Malfoy est dans le salon, Albus Dumbledore, Monsieur...

Elle s'écarta doucement, le laissant ainsi passer.

L'homme la remercia gentiment, pénétrant dans la résidence, Véfy s'empressant aussitôt de le guider jusque là, lui ouvrant même la porte. Dumbledore entra dans une véritable fournaise. La chaleur qui régnait dans le salon était plus que suffocante. Assis devant la cheminée, pourtant, Draco était vêtu d'un pantalon épais et d'une robe de chambre ressemblant presque à une couette tant elle était grosse. Il prit aussitôt un air soucieux, et vint s'asseoir près de lui, tout en restant éloigné le plus possible de la cheminée.

-Bonjour Draco...

Le blond ne répondit pas, restant planté devant l'âtre. Après plus de dix minutes, il répondit d'une voix vide:

-Bonjour.

Le vieux sorcier en frissonna, avant de se racler la gorge.  
-Tu... Comment vas-tu ?

Il y eut encore un grand silence.

-Bien.

Dumbledore ne put que se sentir un peu plus inquiet. Mais que se passait-il donc avec lui ? Était-ce le décès de sa mère qui le rendait ainsi ?  
-Je... passais voir comment tu te sentais, ces derniers jours... Si tu n'avais besoin de rien...

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Tu es sûr, que tout va bien ? Tu sembles... bizarre...

-Je vais bien, dit simplement Draco.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, peut-être ?

-Rien.

Albus frissonna.

-Bien... Je suppose que tu as des choses à faire, dans ce cas...

-Oui.

-Je repasserai un autre jour, alors...

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte.  
-Et tu sais... Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose...

-D'accord. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Draco...  
Il le regarda longuement, avant de finalement quitter la pièce, Véfy l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry se trouvait étendu sur son lit, réfléchissant, tout en attendant que le soleil se couche.

Quelques nuits s'étaient déjà écoulées, en compagnie de Nathaniel. Et plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il était sceptique.  
Était-ce vraiment ce genre de vie qu'il désirait ? Cette vie de continuelle aventure ? De continuel danger ? D'insouciance et de plaisance ?  
Il ne savait pas... Mais il le voulait! Il voulait être certain de ce qu'il désirait.

Pourrait-il un jour aimer Nathaniel ? L'aimer... autant qu'il avait aimé Draco ?  
Il se gifla mentalement!  
Mais il l'aimait toujours voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort! Loin de là... Il l'avait juste laissé pour quelques jours... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant la proposition de son créateur.

Mais la question était toujours là... Serait-il capable d'aimer autant Nathaniel que Draco ? Serait-il capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur... De passer bien des années en sa compagnie.  
La réponse lui sautait aux yeux, plus clairement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais su.  
Non.  
Non, il ne pourrait pas. Draco était unique. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne ainsi... Et peu importait si ça ne durait pas, cet amour! Présentement, il l'aimait. D'un amour profond et plein de folie, et il voulait le vivre, cet amour.  
Un amour presque impossible, entre un mortel et un immortel, mais il n'en avait cure... Pour lui, tout était possible!

Harry sourit doucement, enfin apaisé.  
Il allait refuser la proposition de Nathaniel. Il irait seul en Égypte. Lui, restait ici. Avec ses problèmes. Mais ça, il s'en foutait. Il était bien capable de les affronter pour son amant... Et puis, qui penserait à venir le chercher chez Draco Malfoy ?  
Un petit futé qui n'existait probablement même pas...

Le cours de ses pensées fut brutalement coupé alors qu'on toquait à sa porte. Se redressant dans son lit, Harry se leva et passa dans la pièce suivante, allant ouvrir à son visiteur – qui s'avérait être nul autre que le séduisant vampire.  
Harry eut un sourire en coin, et l'invita à entrer, Nathaniel ne se faisant pas prier pour entrer.  
Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, mais rien ne les empêchait d'attendre son la tombé de la nuit ensemble... Et il pourrait ainsi lui annoncer sa décision.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait, avant qu'on cogne de nouveau à sa porte.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry ouvrit, découvrant un Dumbledore à la mine un peu angoissée...  
L'homme n'attendit même pas qu'il l'invite à entrer, pénétrant de lui-même dans la pièce, et allant se poster devant la cheminée, levant les yeux vers lui, au bout d'un moment.  
-J'aurais à te parler, Harry... Seul...  
Ses yeux bleus, si pétillants de vie habituellement, passèrent d'un vampire à l'autre.  
Nathaniel, semblant un peu contrarié de voir ainsi contrecarrer ses plans pour la soirée, acquiesça tout de même.  
-Vous en avez pour longtemps ?  
-Peut-être...  
-Ne m'attend pas, répliqua simplement le plus jeune, allant s'asseoir devant son ancien directeur.

Nathaniel, silencieux, leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Harry se tourna vers l'homme, un brin curieux.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! déclara Dumbledore, allant se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Aujourd'hui, je viens de rendre visite à un ancien combattant... Et vraiment, quand je le vois... Je me dis que Voldemort n'a pas fait ce qu'il devait : Il aurait du tuer tous les sorciers qui ne se battaient pas! Cela leur apprendrait un peu à respecter ceux qui les défendent, d'une manière ou d'une autre!  
Il poussa un lourd soupir de désespoir, Harry allant s'installer dans le fauteuil en face.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déprimé, lui dit-il. Il ne parle presque pas, il ne bouge pas, il ne fait rien! Il reste assis à la même place pendant des heures à fixer sa cheminée! Bien entendu, cela, c'est son Elfe qui me l'a dit, pas lui... Elle est très inquiète pour son maître car... Il est totalement vide! Il n'y a plus rien! On dirait presque qu'il s'est fait embrasser par un Détraqueur. Il est là, mais il ne l'est plus vraiment...  
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
-Quelqu'un comme lui aurait fait un merveilleux ministre de la magie. Je le sais. Il a le talent de la politique, il est rusé, habile, mais au fond, il est quelqu'un de bien! De très bien! Mais la société ne lui a laissé aucune chance! On l'a enfermé à Azkaban et battu à mort! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du scandale qu'il y a eu avec ça... Quand on a découvert qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort mais bel et bien un espion... Cela a été la fin de la carrière de Fudge! Mais si on a eu honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, si on a accepté de lui pardonner, on continue de le rejeter, parfois même de l'agresser... Avant, il était simplement amer! Mais depuis la mort de sa mère... J'ai bien peur que lui aussi, ne meure des blessures qu'on lui a faites!

-C'est... à un tel point ? fit Harry.  
Il s'était crispé dans son siège, en entendant les sinistres nouvelles de Dumbledore. Draco n'allait pas bien... Vraiment pas bien...

-Je crains même que cela ne soit pire... L'Elfe de cette personne m'a confié que sa santé... déclinait beaucoup. Et bien entendu, il ne se soigne pas!

Harry le regarda fixement.  
-Vous pourriez l'appeler par son nom, vous savez... Je sais parfaitement de qui il s'agit...  
Malgré les apparences, Harry se sentait de plus en plus inquiet, et l'irrésistible envie de quitter cette pièce et de foncer chez Draco le pressait de plus en plus.

-Tu sais de qui je parle ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-C'est ce que je viens de dire, il me semble...

-Comment sais-tu de qui je parle ? questionna le vieil homme.

-Vous espérez vraiment que je vous le dise ?

-Oui! répondit le vieil homme, l'air sévère. Harry, je tiens à ce garçon... Même s'il n'a pas toujours eu un comportement exemplaire, j'estime qu'il a suffisamment payé ses crimes passés!

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Mais je le sais parfaitement... Et je ne compte pas lui faire du mal... Il doit déjà être dans un état épouvantable...

-En effet, dit Dumbledore. J'ai enterré la mère... J'ai bien peur d'avoir droit à cet honneur pour le fils.

Harry resta silencieux, cette fois-ci, fixant les flammes.  
-Je vais devoir vous laisser, professeur..., fit-il, finalement. J'ai quelque chose à dire à Nathaniel...

Le vieil homme le considéra un instant.

-D'accord, dit-il. Je vais aller en parler avec Severus. Il aura... peut-être une idée. À plus tard, mon garçon.

-J'espère qu'il aura également une solution...  
Harry se leva, et, adressant un faible sourire au directeur, sortit de sa chambre, partant à la recherche de Nathaniel.

Il traversa donc rapidement les cachots et grimpa l'escalier menant au hall, le trouvant désert.  
Il devait donc être dehors... Il espérait seulement le trouver rapidement, afin d'avoir le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait faire...

Le parc était plongé dans une obscurité sécurisante, et Harry se mit aussitôt à l'arpenter, cherchant à repéré son aîné. Il le trouva sans mal... à l'odeur, bien entendu! Nathaniel était installé près du lac, occupé à l'attendre, vraisemblablement.

-Te voilà enfin! déclara le vampire en se retournant, très agacé.

Harry le regardant avec détachement.  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre!

-Mais tu savais que je le ferais! Quelle est ta décision ?

Harry le fixa.  
Il se doutait donc du motif qui l'avait amené.  
-Je vais partir... Mais pas avec toi.

Le vampire sembla un instant étonné, puis devint furieux.

-Et pourquoi cela ? C'est Dumbledore qui t'a convaincu ?

-Non, et il n'en sait absolument rien. J'ai décidé, c'est tout. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, peut-être ?

Nathaniel se contenta de gronder.

-C'est à cause de ton prétendu Calice ?

Harry serra les dents et se détourna de lui, regardant plutôt le lac.  
-Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais!

-C'est totalement stupide! affirma Nathaniel. Aimer un mortel! Un mor-tel! Cela veut tout dire, Harry! Pourquoi veux-tu rester avec lui ? Il va te gêner et rien d'autre!

Harry garda le silence un moment, avant de répondre, doucement, un peu froidement :

-Parce qu'il n'est pas comme toi.

Nathaniel sembla devenir fou de rage.

-Pauvre idiot! Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas comme moi! Moi, j'ai la vie éternelle! Ton précieux petit Draco va probablement mourir dans dix, quinze, vingt ans! Peu importe, mais il mourra et tu te retrouveras totalement seul!

Harry se figea et se retourna lentement vers lui, un air soudain étrange au visage, un peu... mauvais...

-Comment sais-tu son nom ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme.

Nathaniel le regarda d'un air agacé.

-Tu as du le dire à un moment ou un autre.

-Non, jamais... J'ai pris un grand soin de ne pas le dire...

Nathaniel haussa les épaules.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je le connais ? La réponse est oui! Je savais que c'était lui, vu que je t'ai longuement observé avant de t'appeler!

Harry gronda, montrant légèrement les dents, semblant soudain assez énervé, également.

-Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu me le dis! Peu importe combien de temps il lui reste à vivre, ces années, je compte bien les passer avec lui!

-S'il veut encore de toi, répondit Nathaniel, souriant d'un air sadique.

Harry le regarda, semblant ne pas comprendre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Draco et moi avons eu une petite conversation...

-Quand ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
Sa voix avait légèrement montée.

-Plein de choses! fit le vampire, ricanant. Que tu t'étais servi de lui... Que tu lui avais menti... Le pauvre a semblé effondré!

-Tu n'es qu'un... monstre! siffla-t-il. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser rester avec toi...

-L'espèce appelle l'espèce, Harry, répondit Nathaniel.

-Eh bien dans ce cas je préfère faire un autre vampire que de te côtoyer pour l'éternité!

-Un autre vampire, hu ? fit Nathaniel, amusé. Et qui vas-tu transformer ? Ce petit fils de riche ? Après cinquante ans, tu ne le supporteras plus!

Harry se retint de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que cinquante ans avec toi! cracha le brun.

Il recula d'un pas, s'éloignant ainsi de lui, dégoûté.  
-Et je te jure que s'il ne survit pas, tu n'en aurais plus longtemps à vivre également!

-Merlin, j'ai peur! ricana Nathaniel. Bonne chance avec ton petit blondinet! Même si ça ne va pas durer!

Harry eut un sourire.  
-Je verrai bien! Mais au moins, il y aura quelque chose qui se sera passé, au contraire de nous deux!

Nathaniel se contenta de rire narquoisement.

-Ce qu'il se passera entre vous ne sera que le centième de ce qu'il y aurait pu y avoir entre nous!

-Eh bien maintenant il n'y a plus que dégoût et haine.

Harry renifla et le toisa des pieds à la tête, avant de se détourner de lui.

-Tandis qu'avec ton blondinet, il y a... Quoi ? Sexe et niaiserie!

Harry se figea et fit brusquement volte-face, revenant vers lui à grands pas.

-J'en ai assez entendu, siffla-t-il, cédant à son envie, et le frappant violemment au visage, Nathaniel se retrouvant aussitôt dans le lac, le brun s'approchant du rivage.  
-Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'approcher!

Le vampire se contenta de cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée en tombant, nageant pour remonter sur le rivage.

Harry ne put qu'espérer qu'il se noie, sachant pourtant que c'était impossible. Se détournant, il s'éloigna de nouveau de lui, un peu apaisé par le coup qu'il avait pu lui porter.

Rapidement, Harry atteignit le portail de Poudlard, et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta l'enceinte du collège, courant presque pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard afin de transplaner.  
Sur la route, il ne rencontra personne, ce qui faisait bien son affaire. Ainsi, il n'état pas distrait. Rapidement, heureusement, il atteignit le village et, sans attendre, il transplana, à son grand dam, à une certaine distance du manoir, afin de lui assurer une certaine sécurité, tout de même.  
Sans souffler, il se remit aussitôt en route, pressé. La grille apparut au bout d'un moment dans son champ de vision, le manoir s'élevant non loin, au-delà.  
Une seule fenêtre était encore illuminée : celle du salon.  
Draco devait donc s'y trouver.  
Il sauta par-dessus la grille, sans sembler se rendre seulement compte de son existence, et fonça jusqu'à la porte. L'ouvrant avec fracas, il prit à peine le temps de la fermer, se sentant soudain plus inquiet que jamais, l'odeur même de la maison l'angoissant...  
Une odeur de maladie... De mort...  
Il frissonna violemment et grimpa le grand escalier, pressé d'atteindre le salon.  
Enfin devant la porte il n'hésita qu'un bref instant, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver, avant de finalement l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Une chaleur étouffante y régnait, le faisant presque suffoquer. Elle provenait sans hésiter de la cheminée où un feu étonnant brûlait vivement. Planté devant, assis en tailleur, Draco lui tournait le dos, entouré de bouteilles vides ou pleines de vodka. Il en buvait justement une, avalant goulûment le liquide rouge au goulot, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Harry se figea sur le seuil, le regarda fixement.  
-Doux Merlin...  
Il s'approcha vivement de lui, catastrophé, se laissant tomber à genoux près de lui, le faisant doucement se retourner, afin qu'il lui fasse face. Draco se laissa faire sans résistance, comme un pantin. Il avait les yeux tout aussi vides, bien que brillant d'une lueur de fièvre et d'alcool. Ses joues étaient rouges, sans doute pour la même raison.

« _Putain, Nathaniel, tu vas souffrir, ça je le jure..._ »

Harry lui fit doucement relever la tête vers lui.  
-Draco ? chuchota-t-il.

Il fallut un certain temps au blond pour lui répondre, celui-ci semblant toujours se moquer de sa présence.

-Oui ? dit-il de sa voix indifférente.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord ?

-Venir où ? demanda Draco.

-Ailleurs qu'ici...

-Non.

-Moi j'ai dit oui... Tu auras encore plus chaud qu'ici!

Draco le regarda, mais finit par hocher de la tête, vacillant pourtant.

Harry l'attrapa aussitôt, et l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, le gardant tout contre lui. Il vit pourtant rapidement que le blond ne semblait pas en état de marcher, et, sans lui demander son avis, le souleva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Draco se laissa faire, le visage toujours aussi dépourvu de toute émotion. Son corps pendouillait, comme s'il était mort, alors qu'il vivait bel et bien: la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps était tout aussi forte que celle de la pièce.

Harry quitta rapidement la pièce à la chaleur suffocante où il était bien décidé à ne par remettre les pieds avant un moment, prenant le chemin du sous-sol, dans l'intention ainsi de pouvoir échapper au soleil, mais également de veiller sur Draco.

Il traversa le grand couloir aux immenses fenêtres, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier, et de descendre au hall, puis d'emprunter la porte menant aux cachots.

-N... non! fit Draco, semblant soudainement plus vivant. Non, pas là... pas par là! Pas par là!

Il se débattit vivement, essayant de se libérer de la prise du brun. Ce que Harry rectifia aussitôt, resserrant ses bras sur lui, s'arrêtant enfin devant la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre, l'ouvrant d'un sort, ne pouvant se permettre d'utiliser ses mains excepté pour tenir le blond. Draco sembla se détendre, reprenant son visage inexpressif.

Pas le moindre du monde rassuré pour autant, Harry alla doucement le déposer dans son lit, le recouvrant chaudement, pour ensuite allumer quelques bougies, chassant ainsi l'obscurité, jetant également un sort d'inflammation dans l'âtre de la cheminée, une douce chaleur se mettant aussitôt à se répandre dans la chambre. Draco ne bougeait pas d'un poil, totalement indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, les yeux fixer sur le plafond.

Soupirant doucement, Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir, remontant vivement à l'étage, et appelant Véfy. L'Elfe arriva aussitôt, l'air curieuse.

-Appelle-moi un médecin, tu veux ? N'importe qui, qui puisse me dire ce que ton maître a...

-Bien Monsieur, Véfy va le faire tout de suite!

L'Elfe disparut aussitôt.

Satisfait, Harry se retourna auprès du blond, pénétrant rapidement dans sa chambre afin de ne pas en faire s'échapper trop de chaleur, tirant un fauteuil près du lit, le fixant, simplement. Draco n'avait aucune réaction. Les yeux totalement inexpressifs, il fixait le même endroit qu'avant, indifférent à tout et à toutes choses.

Harry s'adossa avec un soupir au dossier de son fauteuil.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû partir aussi longtemps. Maintenant, Draco était malade, et dans un état pire qu'auparavant!  
Il espérait seulement que le médicomage arriverait rapidement et pourrait lui administrer quelque chose qui le remettrait sur pied.

Il lui fallut attendre près de vingt minutes avant qu'un coup ne soit frappé à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant pour laisser passer Véfy et un homme à l'allure calme et sereine. Il regarda Harry, puis fixa Draco, semblant un instant décontenancé.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi ? demanda-t-il, s'approchant du lit.

-Quelques jours, sans plus... Je l'ai trouvé ainsi, tout à l'heure...

Le médicomage le fixa un instant.

-Vous ne lui avez rien fait ?

-Si c'était le cas, je ne vous aurais pas fait appeler!

-Si vous le dites! répliqua le médicomage, posant une main sur le front de Draco.

Il sursauta et enleva sa main.

-Savez-vous s'il a de la fièvre depuis longtemps ?

-Non je ne sais pas... Je me suis absenté un moment!

-Je vois...

Le médicomage sortit sa baguette, la faisant bouger au-dessus de Draco. Un chiffre apparut rapidement, rouge foncé. Il indiquait 40,8. L'homme grimaça. Il fit encore bouger sa baguette et un graphique étrange apparut. Ce fut un grognement qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Boit-il depuis longtemps ?

-Deux ou trois jours, sans plus...

Le médicomage grimaça et continua son examen, se contentant encore et encore de lancer des sorts, faisant apparaître plusieurs indications, dont, à trois reprises, les trois étoiles gravées dans la chair même de Draco. À chaque fois, il grimaça, signe que ce n'était pas bon. À la fin, il rangea sa baguette et resta silencieux un petit temps.

-Je ne peux rien faire, dit-il finalement.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry. Comment, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Je ne peux rien faire! répéta le médicomage. Votre ami n'a aucune maladie. Il se laisse mourir. Il n'y a rien à faire contre cela.

Harry gronda.  
-Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit!

-Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Il n'y a rien à faire... Sauf peut-être le placer dans une institution que l'on appelle psychiatrique, dans le monde des Moldus. Mais je doute que cela change quoi que ce soit.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Combien de temps, dans ce cas ?

Le médicomage regarda Draco.

-Ma foi... Avec la fièvre qu'il a... Et son état mental... Je dirais qu'il ne sera plus de ce monde demain matin.

Harry fut parcouru d'un imperceptible frisson, fixant le blond.  
-Très bien... Merci.

Le médicomage le regarda un instant.

-Je suis navré, dit-il.

Harry eut un grondement un peu méprisant.  
-Vous devriez éviter de gaspiller votre salive.

Le médicomage lui lança un regard ennuyé puis sortit, visiblement peu enclin à faire des efforts.

Une fois seule, Harry soupira de nouveau, et ferma les yeux.  
Draco allait mourir...

Il allait mourir, et il ne pourrait rien y faire...

Ce n'était pas dans dix, quinze ou encore vingt ans comme l'avait dit Nathaniel! C'était cette nuit! Et il était impuissant... Impuissant face à la mort.  
Il serait seul, après cela. Totalement seul. De nouveau.

Il se rendait tout juste compte que Draco n'était pas éternel comme lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva doucement, venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, prenant la main du blond dans la sienne, caressant son dos de son pouce.  
Mourir...  
Il ne connaîtrait jamais ça, excepté par la mort de ses victimes... Et de ceux qui lui avaient été proches...

Le regardant tendrement, malgré l'indifférence totale que lui portait Draco, Harry se demandant s'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, pour lui...  
Si vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Faire quelque chose...  
Son yeux glissèrent jusqu'au creux de son cou.  
La réponse était oui. Oui, il pouvait y faire quelque chose... Mais à quel prix... À quel risque... Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il avait bien plus de chance de le tuer que de lui sauver la vie...  
Mais qu'importe ? S'il ne le faisait pas, Draco mourrait tout de même. D'une façon, ou d'une autre.  
Doucement, il se pencha vers son visage.  
-Est-ce que tu vas me laisser faire ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Draco ne réagit pas, continuant de regarder le plafond d'un oeil totalement vide.

Harry caressa doucement sa joue brûlante, avant de se pencher un peu plus, venant effleurer son cou de ses lèvres. L'envie était là, mais la peur de le tuer également.  
Se secouant il enfonça doucement ses dents dans son cou, se forçant à ne pas céder à cet infini plaisir de sucer ce sang au goût divin.  
Il devait rester conscient... Sinon, ce serait la fin... Le corps de Draco sembla se tendre, l'action du brun semblant le déranger dans sa constante agonie.

Le vampire glissa une main sous sa nuque, lui faisant ainsi pencher un peu la tête, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'aspirer sa vie à grandes gorgées, appréhensif de la moindre faiblesse de son amant. Draco poussa un halètement, réagissant comme à son habitude, bien que plus faiblement.

Harry le souleva alors légèrement, le soutenant, les crocs toujours enfoncés dans sa gorge, la vie quittant peu à peu le blond, sa chaleur ne diminuant pourtant pas. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle tandis qu'il gémissait, tant parce qu'il mourrait qu'à cause du plaisir imposé par la morsure.

Harry finit par relever la tête, un peu essoufflé, soutenant pourtant toujours Draco dans ses bras, le blond gisant, inerte et haletant entre ses bras.  
Harry porta un de ses poignets à sa bouche, et s'ouvrit une veine, avant de le porter aux lèvres du blond.  
-Bois... s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il. Tu auras encore plus chaud, je te le promets...

Tout d'abord sans réaction, Draco finit par sortir une petite langue rose, celle-ci allant lécher la goutte de sang coulant le long du poignet de Harry. Un frisson secoua le corps du blond et il plaça ses lèvres sur la blessure, buvant plus vivement, comme assoiffé.

Harry se crispa légèrement, la sensation de se faire aspirer le sang lui étant étrange et un peu désagréable. Il ne se détacha pourtant pas de Draco, celui-ci ayant brusquement agrippé son bras.

Le blond ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait que Harry avait bu à son cou et qu'il aspirait son sang, mais il était bien incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. Bien incapable de penser. Cela lui faisait du bien, de boire. Il avait soudainement l'impression de planer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. L'impression d'être totalement libre. Indépendant de tout et de toutes choses! Sauf de ce délicieux sang qui coulait doucement dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge.

Harry serra les dents, le désagrément s'étant transformé en une sorte de douleur. Draco ne semblait pourtant pas décidé à le lâcher, au contraire.

Grondant, il tira pour récupérer son bras, Draco resserrant aussitôt sa prise sur son bras. Harry finit par s'arracher de sa prise, se relevant vivement du lit, haletant doucement.  
Il se laissa lourdement retomber dans son fauteuil, portant son poignet à ses lèvres et léchant la plaie, les yeux rivés sur Draco, pourtant.

Celui-ci s'était redressé dans le lit, comme à la recherche du bien qu'on lui avait enlevé de force. Pourtant, rapidement, il retomba sur le matelas en poussant un cri de douleur. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, il se roula en boule, dissimulant ainsi son visage déformé par la souffrance. Il continuait pourtant de crier, secoué de spasmes alors que, peu à peu, ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte presque surnaturelle, d'un blond toujours aussi clair, mais avec d'étranges nuances plus foncées imprégnées de sensualité vampirique.

Sa peau, déjà aussi pâle que celle d'un mort, resta de la même couleur sans toutefois la garder. Elle prit cette teinte légèrement lumineuse qu'était celle de l'espèce des immortels. Harry crut que la transformation était terminée : Dans son souvenir, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps! Mais Draco continua de crier, ses mains lâchant ses jambes pour aller se plaquer contre son dos, dévoilant ainsi sa paume blessée qui, tout doucement, commençait à se soigner d'elle-même. Les fines petites cicatrices de ses mains s'effaçaient et probablement était-ce la même chose sur son dos, car il le tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait en pleurant presque de douleur.

Finalement, après un moment qui sembla durer infiniment, Draco se calma et cessa de bouger. Seul sa respiration précipitée se faisait entendre, indiquant ainsi que oui : il était... mort-vivant. Les mains qui s'étaient contorsionnées d'une manière propre aux vampires pour agripper son dos s'étaient relâchées et elles finirent par disparaître sous la couverture. Difficilement, Draco se redressa, dévoilant ainsi des cheveux un peu plus longs, mais toujours aussi diaboliquement beau. Sous l'effet de la transformation, ils s'étaient légèrement bouclés vers la fin, mais aussi un peu épaissis.

Doucement, le blond écarta les cheveux qui cachaient son visage, révélant ainsi deux yeux d'un bleu presque effrayant : Deux simples diamants argentés ponctués de bleu, de jaune et même, en regardant de près, d'un peu de vert. Ceux-ci se tournèrent lentement vers Harry, l'observant d'un air étrange : Il y restait une légère indifférence, mais l'incrédulité y régnait en maître, signe que Draco ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait exactement de se passer.

Il ressentait de nouveau des choses, tant de par sa transformation (chaque son, chaque souffle, chaque mouvement lui était plus perceptible que jamais) mais aussi de par sa... mort. Il ressentait plus qu'il n'avait ressenti deux jours avant en tout cas. Ses pensées lui revenaient, ainsi que les affirmations de l'ami de Harry. Il s'était servi de lui... Il lui avait toujours menti... Ce fut bel et bien la colère qui apparut dans les prunelles grises du blond, bien qu'il ne dît aucun mot pour en indiquer la raison.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui parler. Pas envie de l'entendre non plus. Ni de le voir! Se servir de lui! Comment osait-il ! Non seulement il se servait de lui, mais en plus, il lui donnait une vie éternelle dont il ne saurait que faire! Il ne lui avait rien demandé! Cela lui allait très bien de mourir le soir même! Enfoiré de Potter!

Ce fut sous cette affirmation mentale que Draco se rendit compte avec un certain choc qu'il raisonnait et pensait comme autrefois. Comme avant... Avant qu'il ne soit brisé en mille morceaux par son père, par Azkaban et ensuite, par Harry. Le premier était mort, la seconde explosée... Le troisième le fixait. Le visage de Draco se durcit. Il allait d'abord attendre, voir comment cela allait évoluer et, bien entendu, tenterait de manoeuvrer pour que cela soit à son avantage. Ensuite, il jugerait du sort de ce connard.

Le brun continua de le fixer un moment, tous deux restant immobiles. Un sourire en coin finit par se dessiner sur les lèvres de Harry, celui-ci semblant pourtant toujours aussi distant, pour le moment.  
-Tu me hais... Pour une tonne de raisons... Dont beaucoup n'ont aucun fondement.

-Vraiment ? dit Draco, croisant les bras. J'ai hâte de savoir pourquoi.

-Tout simplement parce que ces raisons viennent de Nathaniel.

-Oh, fit Draco, l'air intéressé. Il s'appelle donc Nathaniel...

Harry resta de marbre.  
-Et a été mon créateur...

-Passionnant, dit Draco, narquois. Il t'a sans aucun doute soufflé de bonnes idées de passe-temps!

-Non, mais il l'aurait probablement fait au cours des prochaines années. Si je n'avais pas décidé de rester ici.

-Quel honneur! fit Draco. Tu as donc d'autres projets me concernant ? Après t'être amusé un petit temps à me raconter n'importe quoi pour te venger du Mangemort que j'ai soi-disant été, tu comptais peut-être me livrer aux autorités et m'accuser de tes crimes, histoire de bien rigoler ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-Il est doué, pas vrai, pour nous faire avaler n'importe quoi ?

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il a menti... Je suis fatigué de t'écouter...

-Il le faudra bien pourtant, parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait...

Draco le regarda avec indifférence.

-Je m'en fiche.

Harry eut un rictus.  
-Non, pas du tout. Tu as seulement peur de me croire. De croire que je n'ai rien fait. Qu'il est venu ici pour te détruire, et être certain que je parte avec lui, ainsi.

-On dirait un roman à l'eau de rose! ricana Draco. J'ai passé l'âge de croire les mensonges de tout le monde... J'ai passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fée, aussi... Au revoir.

Il se leva, bien qu'avec difficulté, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry ne bougea pas pour sa part, le regardant faire.

-Tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin. Tu devrais te rasseoir, je n'ai pas fini.

-J'estime que c'est largement terminé, dit Draco, continuant d'avancer. Oui, très largement.

-Alors tu comptes croire un vampire que tu ne connais pas, plutôt que de seulement écouter ce que j'ai à dire...

-Oui, répondit Draco.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas mon avis.

Il se leva, le suivant hors du cachot. Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Je me fiche de ton avis, dit-il, montant les escaliers.

Harry gronda et lui saisit le bras, le faisant se retourner ainsi vers lui, alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall.  
-J'ai refusé d'aller en Égypte pour rester avec toi, et ce, même s'il y a des chasseurs de vampire qui me courent après, à l'heure qu'il est! Tu crois vraiment que je serais revenu pour m'amuser avec toi, et risquer ma peau, par la même occasion ?

-Oh, mais ta peau, tu peux la sauver, à présent! dit Draco, s'arrachant de sa poigne. Tu as un autre vampire à accuser pour tes crimes!

-Ce serait stupide, parce que Dumbledore sait que ce n'est moi!

-Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? Comme si on préférait croire un vieux sénile à la place du célèbre Survivant!

-On préférera croire un vieux sénile qu'un vampire, Draco!

Il le fixait avec sérieux.  
-Mais de toute façon, qu'on me croie ou pas, je ne t'accuserai pas... Je ferai accuser Nathaniel bien avant!

-Mais oui, c'est ça! Tu me fatigues, Harry! dit-il, ouvrant la porte du couloir.

Celui-ci la referma aussitôt d'un sort.

-Je ne te laisserai pas sortir.

-Si, tu me laisseras sortir! s'exclama Draco, se retournant vivement.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.

-Il n'y a rien à écouter! Tout a déjà été dit! Tu es... comme tous les autres! explosa Draco.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que je fais ici, dans ce cas, si je suis comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas tout simplement parti, en t'abandonnant ?

-Finir le travail, je suppose! Comme les autres!

Il le poussa légèrement.

-Me torturer, peut-être ? Va savoir, je m'en fiche!

-Eh bien non, parce que je ne suis pas comme ça, et tu le sais très bien! Je suis ici parce que je t'aime et que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que je n'ai _rien_ fait!

-Tu m'aimes ? J'avoue que cet argument n'était jamais ressorti, avec les autres... En fait, tu es pire qu'eux!

-Draco, mais arrête de croire que tout le monde te veut du mal, bon sang! Ce n'est pas mon cas!

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tout le monde veut. Désolé d'être méfiant, mais les seules fois où l'on s'est montré gentil était pour mieux me battre et me tuer ensuite!

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je ne t'aurais pas donné la vie éternelle...

-Non, mais c'est une très jolie torture, répliqua le blond.

-Mais je ne te torture pas! C'est ce que tu crois, par la faute d'un connard qui voulait un peu de compagnie pour les siècles à venir!

Draco poussa un soupir.

-Écoute, je te demande juste de... partir! D'accord ? Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non... Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne me croiras pas...

Draco secoua la tête, lui tournant le dos, regardant juste la porte.

-Va t'en, dit-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, s'approchant simplement de lui, doucement. Dans son dos, il finit par chuchoter :

-Je ne te veux pas de mal...

Draco soupira doucement.

-Je n'ose plus te croire.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait... Absolument rien... Rien dit... Rien tenté...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais on me l'a dit... Et cette hypothèse que je n'avais pas imaginée est maintenant bel et bien présente.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... pour que tu oublies tout cela ? Pour que tu me croies ?

Draco secoua la tête, regardant le sol devant lui.

-Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'oublie jamais.

-Draco... Fais-moi confiance...

Le blond soupira, s'appuyant contre la porte devant lui.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de lui, posant doucement ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu prêtes foi à des choses que je n'ai pas faites, et que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire... Ni avant, ni maintenant, ni plus tard...

-Pourtant, dit Draco, hésitant. Nous étions ennemis... Tu as toute les raisons de vouloir faire... comme tout les autres.

-C'était bien avant la guerre, Draco... Tu m'avais même oublié, jusqu'à cette nuit, dans ce bar...

-Mais toi, tu ne m'avais pas oublié... pas totalement.

-Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je te voulais du mal... Même lorsque nous étions à l'école, je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, voulu ta mort... Pourquoi maintenant ?

-À cause de ce que j'ai été... Pendant la guerre...

-Un héros, comme tous ceux qui ont combattu... Rien de plus, rien de moins...

Draco frissonna, levant ses mains et les posant sur la parois de bois qu'il griffa nerveusement.

-J'ai tué des gens...

-Comme tout le monde... Moi aussi, j'en ai tué... Et je continue d'enlever la vie chaque nuit...

-Mais tu as tué Voldemort... Tu n'as jamais été le fils d'un Mangemort et un Mangemort... À toi, on te pardonne tout... Moi, on ne me pardonne rien.

-Non, je n'ai jamais été tout cela... Mais tu ne l'as pas été non plus, sur bien des choses... Mangemort, tu ne l'étais pas... Tu t'es sacrifié, et peut-être as-tu tué bien des gens, mais pense que tes informations, que tu ramenais, en sauvaient beaucoup d'autres...

Draco se contenta de rester silencieux, ne sachant trop que répondre. La confusion régnait dans son esprit, l'affolant légèrement. Croire Harry ? Cela semblait plus logique que de croire un étranger, mais il avait peur... Tellement peur!

Doucement, Harry alla déposer un léger baiser derrière son oreille.  
-Laisse-moi ma chance... S'il te plait...

Draco frémit de nouveau et se retourna péniblement dans ses bras, le regardant avec hésitation. Il finit par s'avancer, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry fut parcouru d'un léger frisson, ses mains quittant ses hanches, ses bras allant plutôt entourer sa taille. Draco se colla contre lui, sortant sa langue pour caresser ses lèvres doucement.

Harry l'accueillit aussitôt, enfin rassuré que rien n'ait tourné à la catastrophe...  
Ses mains glissèrent sous son pyjama, caressant doucement la peau douce de son dos, commençant toujours juste à se rendre compte des changements que lui avait apporté la transformation. Draco, lui, ne s'inquiétait de rien, trop occupé à l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, le serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le manque d'air ne les préoccupant pas, Harry finissant pourtant par se détacher de lui, doucement, le regardant simplement.

-L'éternité avec moi, ça te plairait ? demanda-t-il, tendrement.

Draco lui fit un léger sourire.

-Pourquoi pas, lui dit-il, caressant sa nuque de ses fins doigts.

Harry sourit également, allant déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, et prenant enfin conscience de la faim qui le tenaillait.

-Tu as toujours envie de sortir ?

Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on aurait pu aller faire un tour en ville...

-Un tour ? demanda Draco, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Oui... Oui, pourquoi pas. Je dois juste me changer.

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Ce sera mieux sans pyjama, c'est vrai...

Draco sourit.

-Je vais me changer...

Il tourna le dos mais s'arrêta.

-Tu déverrouilles la porte ?

Harry sourit, tendant la main et levant le sort par se fait, le laissant ainsi sortir. Draco se hâta de traverser le hall, montant dans sa chambre sans s'inquiéter de ce que faisait Harry. Pourtant, une fois là, il figea devant sa garde robe, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait mettre.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, toujours face à sa penderie, Harry en profita pour le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Mets ce dont tu as envie...

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Si je mets ce dont j'ai envie, je mets les mêmes vêtements que lors de notre rencontre: Pantalon de toile et pull triple épaisseur!

-Mets-les si tu en as envie... Mais ça ne te sera d'aucune utilité... Tu ne peux pas avoir froid...

-Je sais, dit Draco. C'est juste... une impression.

Il serra son pyjama contre lui.

-Eh bien essaie de la surmonter...

Draco se contenta de grogner d'un air agacé, se contentant de rester devant son armoire.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
-Mais tu serais quand même mieux en cuir...

Draco regarda la seconde partie de sa garde robe et frissonna.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il. Vas-y sans moi, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que si... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus ?  
Il se leva et alla le serrer doucement dans ses bras, par derrière.

Draco frissonna de nouveau.

-Parce que... Je vais te gêner! Je préfère vraiment que tu y ailles sans moi.

-Et moi je préférerais que tu viennes, justement...

-Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda Draco.

-Apprendre ?

Draco ne répondit rien, s'appuyant contre lui.

-Oui, je suppose que je dois bien apprendre tout ce que ma position implique...

-Ta... Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ma position de vampire, idiot! De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ?

-J'en sais rien... Tu parlais de position... C'est troublant...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de troublant!

-Laisse... Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de venir ?

Draco le regarda, l'air hésitant.

-Si... et non, dit-il. Je crois que cela me fait un peu peur... Sans oublier que... J'ai froid!

-Non, tu n'as pas froid du tout... C'est seulement une impression... Ça se passe dans ta tête...

Il embrassa sa tempe.

-Viens seulement faire un tour... Si tu veux vraiment rentrer, on rentrera...

Draco l'obligea à le lâcher.

-Pourtant, j'ai froid! Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression!

Harry le regarda faire avec un certain agacement, revenant aussitôt se serrer contre lui.  
-C'est sans doute parce que tu viens de mourir... Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, de cette impression... J'étais couché dans la neige, donc...

Draco se contenta de grimacer.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment un créateur de bons conseils!

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry. Mais je n'ai pas suffisamment appris encore pour cela...

Draco le regarda, étonné qu'il excuse.

-Je ne te le reprochais pas, dit-il, pivotant vivement dans ses bras. Je constatais, c'est tout...

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Nous apprendrons ensemble, dans ce cas.

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Ça pourrait être très intéressant...

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il s'approcha de lui, l'air félin. Doucement, il embrassa ses lèvres et les quitta très vite, se glissant dans son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordit avec une grande douceur.

-Première leçon, dit-il. Les vêtements... Montre-toi bon conseiller.

Harry frissonna, mais rit doucement tout de même, ses mains glissant sous sa blouse de pyjama.  
-On va commencer par enlever ceux là, et nous verrons après...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_**Et voilààà...  
Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue! Avouez qu'on vous a fait peur, mouhahahaha!  
Maintenant... Review pleeeease! (beaucooooup!)  
Sinon, vous connaîtrez jamais la fin, et vous aurez pas la potenciel suite qu'on projette d'écrire niark!**_

A bientôôôôôôôt!

_**On vous aime!  
REVIEW PLEAAAASE!**_

_Laika&Umbre77_

_16 Janvier 2006_


	7. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Note des auteurs** : Eh oui, c'est déjà l'épilogue! Une si belle fic (pour nous en tout cas) qu'on a écrit en si peu de temps, avec passion... Qui s'achève déjà... Enfin bon! Savourez donc ce dernier chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture!

**Questions principales :**

Je n'y réponds pas aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai fait les RARs... Je sais plus quand, mais elles sont été faites loll! A plus!

* * *

**_Amour Nocturne  
Épilogue_**

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la nuit, silencieux, sur les bords du _Tibre_, à Rome, la nuit les enveloppant dans une douce sécurité, les laissant en toute intimité.

Quiconque aurait pu marcher près d'eux ne les aurait aperçus qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain, et alors... Ç'aurait été la fin.

Les deux vampires étaient arrivés depuis un bon moment déjà dans la ville, et avaient su rapidement s'établir, un Palazzo leur servant de domicile.

Ils avaient rapidement du quitter Londres quelques années auparavant, les chasseurs de vampire devenant plus nombreux, plus dangereux, plus menaçants...  
Harry et Draco s'étaient donc rapidement embarqués sur un bateau, et étaient arrivés ici, à Rome... Loin de tous...

Malgré les menaces, ils étaient restés près de vingt ans à Londres. Vingt années à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Vingt années à s'aimer. Draco avait peu à peu oublié ses craintes pour s'abandonner totalement à Harry qui avait lui-même compris qu'il devait prendre un grand soin de son amant dont la sensibilité était plus grande qu'il ne le croyait. Draco refusait, par exemple, qu'ils tuent un père ou une mère de famille. Cela avait obligé Harry à sélectionner ses victimes, mais aussi à développer un pouvoir de perception des plus intéressants. Étrangement, Harry était un plus vieux vampire que Draco, mais celui-ci en savait plus que son créateur. Les journaux de son arrière, arrière grand-père et l'homme en lui-même qu'il avait rencontré étant enfant lui avait appris bien des choses utiles, notamment sur la force et les pouvoirs des vampires. Ce fut Draco qui lui expliqua que, s'il s'entraînait, Harry pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens, deviner par leur « aura » ce qu'ils étaient. Et cela leur donnait un critère de sélection particulier. Draco préférait les hommes violents, ceux qui avaient le crime dans le sang. Harry, lui, raffolait des hommes férocement attaché à leur éventuelle mort. Mort qu'il leur donnait avec une grande satisfaction! Mais jamais de femme, jamais d'enfant. Et jamais d'homme « Bien ». C'était un principe de Draco et ils s'étaient souvent chamaillés à ce sujet. Jamais rien de grave, heureusement pour eux. Il fallait avouer que le « Mon grand-père avait voulu boire Sirius Black, par le passé! Sois heureux qu'il se soit rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un de bien! » avait été très convaincant!

Ainsi donc étaient-ils devenus relativement « corrects », ne faisant pas trop de mal dans le monde, mais ne faisant jamais vraiment le bien non plus.  
Ils évoluaient au fil des années, sans jamais vraiment changer, s'adaptant plutôt au monde qui, lui, changeait constamment autour d'eux.  
Les victimes n'étaient jamais bien nombreuses, tous deux devant faire attention à ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons, trop de bruits...

Une rumeur, bien entendue, s'installa, les mortels se la répétant, de fil en aiguille, l'histoire finissant par en être inévitablement changée, des détails y ayant été enlevés, ou rajoutés... Mais personne, au bout du compte, ne pouvait réellement dire si cette rumeur était fondée ou non. Harry et Draco pouvaient donc parfaitement dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, pendant la journée, n'ayant plus aucune inquiétude quant à un éventuel chasseur qui pourrait les débusquer.

Et la nuit... La nuit ils répétaient cet inévitable carnage, toujours avec cette certaine limite que Draco leur imposait, et à laquelle le brun avait fini par se plier, par s'habituer, afin de lui faire plaisir.  
Ce qui n'était pas un mal, si l'on considérait leur mode de vie, désormais... Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré d'autre vampire. Tout juste senti, sans plus. On ne les gênait pas, n'essayait pas non plus de les contrecarrer. Sauf dans le monde sorcier, bien entendu! Mais jamais on ne les repérait. À Rome, en tout cas, ils étaient plus qu'en paix!

Quelques fois, Harry avait bien failli les faire repérer, le brun s'étant aventuré dans le Vatican, et ayant commis un ou deux meurtres (n'ayant heureusement pas poussé jusqu'à aller assassiner le Saint-Père)...  
Le matin suivant, le double carnage avait fait la une des journaux et Harry s'était tenu tranquille pour quelques jours. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas eu que l'article qui l'avait tenir tranquille, il y avait eu Draco qui, plutôt que de lui hurler dessus, l'avait ignoré pendant deux nuits. Depuis longtemps déjà, le blond savait que la pire punition pour Harry était son indifférence!

Le plus vieux faisait donc, depuis ce temps, attention à ce qu'il faisait – la plupart du temps – se permettant tout de même quelques excès, une fois de temps à autre, incapable de résister sur un trop grand laps de temps, de jouer dans l'ombre, sans faire trop de bruit...  
Ainsi donc, quiconque les aurait regardé, aurait tout de suite vu que bien des choses les différenciaient, la mentalité à commencer, mais quelque chose de bien plus grand les unifiait malgré tout.

Quelque chose qui était bien perceptible, en cette nuit particulièrement noire...

La ville semblait complètement endormie, et les rares mortels qui ne l'étaient pas gisaient, soit au fond d'une ruelle – pour les hommes –, les femmes, elles devant s'en doute se hâter de rentrer chez elles, à pareille heures. Pour les gamins, ils dormaient depuis longtemps, de toute façon...

-On tirera rien de mieux cette nuit...

Assis sur un muret, Draco regarda Harry.

-En effet, dit-il, se relevant avec sensualité. Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer... Il se fait tôt!

-Hmmm...  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel qui semblait un peu plus clair.

-On devrait... Mais rien ne presse... On peut y aller tranquillement...

-Je préférerais que nous nous dépêchions, répondit le blond. Imagine qu'on nous arrête en chemin!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
-Ça pourrait être malheureux...  
Ils se remirent en route.  
-Tu as des projets avant de dormir, pour vouloir rentrer si vite ?

-Aucun, si ce n'est de pouvoir échapper au soleil!  
Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille.  
-Tu sais bien qu'on trouverait un endroit où se cacher, jusqu'au soir suivant...

-Mais je suis mieux chez nous! dit Draco, posant une main sur celle de Harry.

-C'est très étonnant, ça...

Harry afficha un air moqueur. Draco gronda et enleva sèchement sa main, avançant plus vite pour le distancer.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et pressa également le pas, pour le rattraper, pour sa part.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'il va falloir dénicher un autre homme parce que tu n'as pas assez bu...

-J'ai assez bu! Tu es simplement agaçant!

-Et agaçant en quoi ?

-Avec ton foutu air moqueur! répliqua Draco, continuant d'avancer d'un bon pas.

-Ça t'agace donc que je m'amuse un peu ?

-Non, cela ne m'agace pas. Ce qui m'agace c'est lorsque tu te moques de moi!

Harry se remit à sa hauteur, souriant.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi... Et même lorsque c'est parfois le cas, ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime toujours autant...

-Nia nia nia, fit Draco, l'air toujours boudeur.

Harry rit légèrement, glissant de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille, laissant errer sa main jusqu'aux creux de ses reins.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, et qui me permettrait de me faire pardonner ?

Draco le regarda en coin, haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. Harry grommela.  
-Ah non, ne me fait pas ça...

Draco le regarda de nouveau en coin.

-Faire quoi ?

-Faire l'indifférent...

Draco sourit.

-Cela t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le sais déjà... Et tu t'en amuses...

-Oui, j'avoue! dit Draco, effectivement amusé.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air désespéré, un sourire identique jouant pourtant sur ses lèvres.

-Je finirai par m'y habituer, un jour! Et ça ne fera plus effet!

-Dans ce cas, je ferai pire: je partirai!

-Dans l'espoir que je te courre après ?

-Bien entendu! répondit Draco.

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop confiance ?

Draco le regarda de nouveau durement, plissa les yeux, enleva encore sa main et accéléra de plus belle.

-Oh, mais arrête avec ça!  
Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même, afin de le rattraper.

-Si tu estimes que je ne vaux pas la peine de courir, je ferais mieux de chercher un autre compagnon! cingla Draco, tête haute.

-Tu sais bien que tu t'ennuierais...  
Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle.

-Et moi aussi d'ailleurs... De toi.

-C'est ça, c'est ça! Essaye de te faire pardonner!

-Mais il le faut bien... Je n'ai pas envie de courir cette nuit...

-Pauvre petit! Et bien vas-y! dit Draco, se retournant alors qu'ils arrivaient au coin de leur rue. Fais-toi pardonner. Et tu ne courras pas!

Harry s'arrêta face à lui, le regardant.  
-Et si je te donnais plutôt un aperçu... Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés...

-Si tu crois que cela peut t'aider, dit Draco, croisant les bras.

Harry ne répondit rien, fondant pratiquement sur lui, et l'embrassant, Draco se retrouvant entouré de ses bras. Le blond se laissa faire avec volupté, quittant son attitude obstinée pour le presser tout contre lui, répondant à son baiser. Harry gémit légèrement, le baiser se prolongeant, leur faisant oublier pendant un moment qu'ils se trouvaient toujours à l'extérieur et que le soleil n'allait plus tarder. Ils s'en souvinrent pratiquement au même moment, lorsque leur organisme commença à se plaindre de la lumière trop vive. Vivement, en même temps, ils se précipitèrent vers leur maison, y entrant avec rapidité.

Harry referma presque violemment la porte derrière eux, avant de foncer également dans le sous-sol de ce qu'on pouvait appeler sans hésitation leur palais. Draco le suivait de près, le pressant presque, sentant sa nuque chauffer douloureusement.

Ils finirent heureusement par atteindre l'obscurité rassurante de l'immense sous-sol, ainsi que sa fraîcheur, Harry soupirant doucement, se laissant choir dans un des fauteuils moelleux du salon qu'ils avaient aménagé. Draco fit le même avec un soupir de soulagement.

-C'était juste! dit-il.

Harry sourit.  
-Avec tout ça, je ne me suis toujours pas fait pardonner...

-En effet! Surtout que tu dois rajouter à ta dette un risque de meurtre sans préméditation!

Le brun se leva, contournant son fauteuil.  
-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire... pour me faire pardonner, je me le demande...

-Étant donnés tes crimes, cela ne va pas être aisé!

-Hmm... Je m'en doute...

Harry sourit, tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier et se penchant vers lui.

-Mais je crois que j'ai une idée...

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, levant la tête pour le regarder.

Harry en profita pour embrasser légèrement ses lèvres.  
-Ça t'intéresse ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se replaça convenablement.

-Je vais aller dormir, moi! dit-il, quittant son fauteuil.

-C'est amusant, mon idée se passe justement dans un lit...

-Ma foi, ton idée attendra un autre jour! Tu parles, tu parles... Mais tu ne fais rien d'autre! Ainsi, tu te feras pardonner demain... Ou le mois prochain!

Harry fut pourtant rapidement près de lui, ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Mais j'aime bien te faire languir...

-Méfie-toi! Je pourrais trouver refuge et satisfaction dans d'autres bras!

Harry recula en direction de leur chambre.

-Mais ça ne serait jamais pareil...

-Non, ça pourrait être meilleur, dit Draco, narquois.

-Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais, répliqua simplement Harry, referma la porte de la pièce sur eux, quelques bougies s'allumant.

-Oh, vraiment ? Nous avons la vie éternelle et tu voudrais me garder pour toi seul jusqu'à... heu... la fin du monde ?

-S'il y a une fin, oui...  
Il réussit finalement à le faire basculer dans le lit.

Draco le regarda, amusé.

-Et maintenant ? As-tu l'intention de me transformer en crêpe en m'aplatissant du mieux possible sur ce lit ?

-Même en crêpe, tu m'exciterais toujours autant, tu sais ?

-Ah ? Tu es excité, là ? Je ne savais pas que ça rétrécissait avec les années!

Harry plissa les yeux.  
-C'est _toi_ qui va finir par devoir te faire pardonner!

Draco sourit, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ondulant sous-lui.

-Et si tu me montrais plutôt qu'elle n'a pas du tout rétréci ?

Harry prit aussitôt un air prédateur, ses mains allant aussitôt commencer à le déshabiller.  
-Ça me plait...

-Moi aussi, dit Draco. Il va falloir faire des prouesses...

Harry rit légèrement, lui retirant son haut sans plus attendre, allant aussitôt embrasser son cou, cette peau blanche à l'odeur dont il ne se lassait pas...Draco poussa un geignement d'envie, s'appliquant lui aussi à le déshabiller, désireux de toucher, de sentir sa peau.

Explorant son cou de sa bouche, Harry laissait tranquillement ses mains errer sur son corps, le déshabillant plus calmement tout à coup, prenant tout son temps pour se rendre jusqu'au fermoir de son pantalon. Draco l'en écarta pourtant, lui enlevant son haut avec autorité.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à pouvoir toucher librement.

Harry eut un léger rire, à moitié nu désormais, ne se laissant pourtant pas distraire plus longtemps, se penchant de nouveau vers Draco, laissant courir sa langue jusqu'aux creux de son épaule, mordant doucement celle-ci avant de se mettre à embrasser son torse. Draco poussa un grondement sourd, ses mains parcourant inlassablement le dos du brun, le griffant tendrement pour ensuite caresser sa peau, alternant ainsi douceur et toucher électrisant.

Harry sourit légèrement, frissonnant, se bouche continuant de parcourir son torse, allant tourmenter un de ses tétons, le léchant avant de le mordiller doucement, faisant de même avec le second. Ce fut un gémissement accompagné de puissant frisson qu'exprima Draco, ses hanches bougeant avec sensualité contre celles du brun, excitant ainsi ses sens.

Celui-ci releva la tête, gémissant, pressant son bassin contre le sien avec envie, ses mains s'égarant aussitôt jusqu'à sa ceinture.  
Il se recula aussitôt de sorte à pouvoir se pencher de nouveau, une langue mutine allant aussitôt s'égarer sur son ventre, titillant son nombril. Harry gronda pourtant rapidement, tirant sur son pantalon avec force. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant faire avec amusement, levant doucement ses hanches pour l'aider. Son pantalon glissa doucement le long de ses jambes, le laissant ainsi totalement nu et dévoilé au regard du brun. Loin de vouloir rester en reste, Draco se redressa, allant détacher son pantalon avec désir.  
Harry s'empressa aussitôt de se débarrasser du morceau de tissu encombrant, se retrouvant tout aussi nu que son amant, forçant aussitôt celui-ci à se recoucher avec un léger grondement, sa bouche retournant à l'œuvre, continuant de descendre lentement, doucement, dépassant son nombril. Draco avait posé ses mains sur les cheveux de Harry, les caressant avec langueur, souriant de satisfaction. Il fermait de temps à autres les yeux, lorsque le brun passait aux endroits les plus sensibles de son corps.

Harry finit par s'arrêter pourtant, relevant la tête vers lui, et détaillant son visage. Doucement, sans le lâcher des yeux, il fit glisser sa langue tout près de son érection, décidé à le faire languir un peu. Mordant sa lèvre avec force, Draco continuait de caresser ses cheveux, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Tout son corps frémissait doucement, attendant plus.

Harry émit un léger geignement, le faisant frémir ainsi imperceptiblement. Souriant, avec lenteur, il alla lécher son excitation, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de Draco, le regardant sans ciller. Sans pouvoir se retenir, le blond poussa un petit gémissement, ses mains se crispant légèrement sur les cheveux du brun. Il le lâcha bien vite, conscient qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses doigts, ni de tout son corps.

Harry lui fit écarter un peu plus les cuisses, ayant ainsi un peu plus d'espace. Satisfait, il entreprit donc de contenter son amant, prenant entièrement son membre dans sa bouche. Draco poussa un petit cri, se redressant pour se mettre en position assise. Il prit appui sur ses mains, regardant Harry faire avec passion.

Celui-ci ne parut nullement troublé de ses mouvements, continuant au contraire de le sucer délicieusement, émettant de temps à autre quelques sons de délectation. Nouant ses jambes autour de son dos, Draco poussa d'autres petits gémissements, bougeant légèrement des hanches. Les mains de Harry allèrent caresser ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, appréciant les frissons qu'il provoquait. Draco se cambra légèrement, poussant un petit cri suppliant.

-Oh, Merlin, Harry, dit-il, les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Celui-ci se vit obligé de cesser aussitôt, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il vienne tout de suite, le forçant plutôt à se recoucher et allant l'embrasser avec force. Draco lui répondit avec tout autant de vigueur, le plaquant contre lui avec envie. Il poussa un long gémissement, le corps de Harry épousant parfaitement ses formes alors qu'ils ondulaient l'un sur l'autre.

Une des mains du brun se faufila méticuleusement entre eux deux, allant frôler l'érection de Draco dans une caresse aérienne, ne s'y arrêtant pourtant pas, continuant son chemin. Un doigt taquin ne tarda pas à venir titiller l'entrée du blond, y entrant doucement. Draco se tordit de plaisir, bougeant vivement sous Harry.

-T'embarrasse... pas de ça! dit-il.

Le plus vieux eut un sourire en coin, mais lui obéit néanmoins, enlevant son doigt, sa main rejoignant son autre et allant légèrement le soulever. Le regardant dans les yeux, il entra alors lentement en lui, gémissant longuement. Draco poussa un son similaire, le serrant fort contre lui, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber ou au contraire, de décoller. Harry haleta, allant nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou, commençant à bouger doucement en lui, à s'enfoncer dans cette douce chaleur qui ne manquait pas de lui faire perdre la tête chaque fois. Sous lui, Draco bougeait en rythme avec son corps, tous deux semblant presque danser ensemble. Le blond alla l'embrasser, désireux de le sentir le plus possible, comme à chaque fois. Harry se pressa davantage contre lui, si c'était encore possible, avec cette envie de vouloir se noyer dans leur baiser, d'être ivre de ce plaisir indescriptible dont ils ne se lassaient pas. Les sons de leur plaisir et de leur corps bougeant l'un sur l'autre se faisaient entendre, tous deux perdant nettement le contrôle alors qu'ils s'aimaient avec de plus en plus de force.

Harry n'avait de cesse de s'enfouir en lui, se sentant pourtant au bord de la délivrance, le chaleur et le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir son amant lui faisant tourner la tête et perdre tout contrôle sur son corps. Tout aussi excité, Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il poussa un cri et se répandit entre eux, se cambrant et serrant son amant avec force.

Harry vint sitôt après, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, transporté par une jouissance incroyable. Légèrement haletant, il se laissa retomber sur son amant, qui de toute façon ne l'aurait pas laissé filer si rapidement, vue la force de son étau autour de lui. Draco eut un sourire et le regarda, déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Il le renversa sur le lit, passant une main tendre le long de son ventre, ses gestes sensuels empreints d'une satisfaction purement sexuelle.

Harry eut un sourire à son intention, frissonnant violemment en sentant sa main le caresser doucement.  
Il se calla un peu mieux dans le lit, lui laissant tout loisir de faire ce dont il avait envie. Mais Draco se contenta de cela, donnant tout juste quelques petits baisers sur son torse.

-Bien... Tu as fait tes preuves! dit-il.

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Je me demande bien ce que j'aurais inventé, si ça n'avait pas été assez...

-Oh, je te fais confiance pour trouver si cela arrive un jour!

Le brun baisa ses lèvres, et le tira vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'il vienne se coucher également.

-J'ai l'esprit très fertile, dans certain cas... Je ne m'en fais pas...

-Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas! dit Draco, s'installant près de lui, sa tête blottie sur son torse.

Harry posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, souriant.

-En attendant... Je suis pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco, l'air hésitant. Je ne sais pas...

Il prit un petit temps de réflexion.

-Il manque quelque chose... Un petit... mot...

Harry eut aussitôt un air amusé.  
-Je crois plus qu'il y en a trois...  
Il le serra doucement contre lui.  
-Je t'aime.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tu es pardonné! dit-il.

Le vampire sourit, satisfait.  
-Fort bien... Je vais pouvoir te garder contre moi aujourd'hui.

-Comme si tu ne pouvais pas les autres soirs, dit Draco, s'installant confortablement contre lui.

-Eh bien... Quand je ne suis pas dans tes faveurs...  
Il sourit et embrassa son front.

-Mais je compte bien me débrouiller pour que tu y soies chaque soir, désormais...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_The_ _End._

_Et à suivre dans la suite : Ombre qui paraîtra très bientôt, héhé._

**Maintenant, si vous voulez la suite rapidement, faut des reviieeewwws! Faites-nous un jolis petit record ;P  
Ciao!**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_13 Février 2006_


End file.
